


FALSA IDENTIDAD [KrisHo]

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, OT12 (EXO), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: Dos personas diferentes con un mismo rostro...Suho es un beta casado con Wu YiFan, está aburrido de su monótona vida de casado y quiere disfrutar una vez más de las mieles de la libertad...Wu YiFan (Kris) es un alfa que se desvive por su esposo e hijos, aunque su trabajo absorbe gran parte de su tiempo, la cada vez más notoria indiferencia de su esposo hará que su corazón duela, anhelando nuevamente la pasión y amor de antaño.Kim JunMyeon es un joven omega desesperado por conseguir dinero, las deudas con la universidad y el inesperado accidente que dejó a su madre al borde de la muerte, lo incentivan a vender su alma si es preciso para obtenerlo.Tres vidas que por ningún motivo deberían cruzarse pero, el destino es caprichoso y obra de maneras inexplicables, el encuentro accidental entre JunMyeon y Suho desata la locura dentro de la familia Wu y en especial hará estragos en el corazón de Kris.#Omegaverse
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de iniciar, debo aclarar que esta historia omegaverse se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde la sociedad está dividida por la jerarquía de géneros secundarios como Alfas, Betas y Omegas.
> 
> Seguramente se preguntarán porqué denomino como género secundario a su naturaleza, bueno es sencillo de explicar, es porque su género primario es el biológico, es decir, cuando nacen como varones o hembras.
> 
> El género secundario en este universo normalmente se presenta durante la adolescencia, en casos muy particulares está “presentación” ocurre de manera tardía y está ligada a problemas genéticos que el sujeto pueda presentar, entre ellos que la combinación de géneros secundarios entre sus padres sean cruces entre omega-omega o beta-omega.
> 
> A pesar de ser un omegaverse, no rige de manera obligatoria que las parejas solo se puedan dar entre alfa-omega y beta-beta. Es una sociedad civilizada con libre albedrío entre todas las partes jerárquicas implicadas, sí bien los omegas continúan siendo el eslabón más débil, estos tienen derechos a elegir su futuro, ya sea en el ámbito personal o profesional.
> 
> En el universo alterno de Falsa Identidad también hay cierto sector de detractores de lo antes mencionado, normalmente este se presentará como la parte más conservadora de la sociedad, que solo ven a los omegas como instrumentos para preservar la humanidad tal y como la conocen.
> 
> El que un omega en esta historia se desenvuelva en el campo profesional que aspira de forma libre, no quita el hecho que sea muy difícil destacar en el mismo.
> 
> Los cruces permitidos para procrear son los siguientes:
> 
> Tradicional por jerarquías:
> 
> Alfa + Omega (M+M/M+W/W+M/W+W)  
> Beta + Beta (M+W)
> 
> Otros cruces:
> 
> Beta + Omega (M+W/M+M)  
> Alfa + Alfa (M+W)  
> Omega + Omega (M+W)

_**22 de Mayo de 1991** _

La paradisiaca isla de Jeju aquel día de finales de primavera perdía su característico encanto luego de que la tragedia se abriera paso en sus puertos.

La línea de cruceros Spring Paradise fue víctima de un atentado terrorista en una de las naves de su flota, el barco zarparía luego de una rutinaria parada en la isla que era uno de los destinos incluido en el espléndido paquete de viaje por cuatro semanas en el crucero.

Un poco más al norte del lugar del trágico acontecimiento, la sala de emergencias del Hospital principal de la isla no daba abasto al momento de recibir y atender a los heridos.

Los ojos de Taeyeon, la pasante de medicina capitalina que hace vida en la isla desde hace cinco meses que inició su servicio, no da crédito al horror que sus ojos ven.

La bomba que explotó en cubierta dejó un saldo de cuarenta y ocho muertos entre tripulación y pasajeros, aquella tarde bajo la dirección del doctor Lee, recibieron a una paciente a quien debían realizar una cesárea de emergencia.

La mujer iba a bordo del barco accidentado, su condición era grave, debido a la explosión su avanzado embarazo se adelantó, sumado a las múltiples contusiones que el estallido del explosivo causó. La vida de la paciente y su hijo non nato corrían peligro.

Inmediatamente fue llamada a socorrerla, el informe que su residente de sala le dio no se acercaba siquiera a lo que presenció en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Un enorme pedazo de hierro cruzaba el abdomen abultado de la mujer, por su ropa pudo notar que la pobre no era una pasajera más, su corazón se agitó con pesar al imaginar la necesidad que podía pasar como para trabajar de mucama en su estado.

Viendo la situación, realmente dudaba que alguno de los dos pudiese sobrevivir.

Chaering, su jefa, la envió junto al equipo de camilleros a la sala de imágenes para verificar la condición del bebé, en el camino no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y tomar su mano en un gesto de compasión, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la moribunda madre y tuvo que ahogar un sollozo al reparar en el terror que inundaba esa acuosa mirada.

Ella sabía que la profesión a la que se dedicaba se caracteriza por ser cruda en todos los aspectos, día a día estaba expuesta a presenciar cosas que un simple mortal no podría, pero nunca nadie la preparó para el desastre que llegó a su guardia.

—¿Ves esto? —La llamó Changmin, el ecógrafo, sacándola del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Observó la pantalla tratando de descifrar lo que su colega quería mostrarle, sintió como el aire se escapó de sus pulmones al percatarse de la gravedad del asunto.

—Hay dos bebés, varones, logré captar los dos latidos, aunque uno más fuerte que el otro, asumo que es por el pedazo de metal incrustado en su madre, puede estar herido, hay que realizar una cesárea de urgencia si se quiere preservar la vida de ambos.

Asintió entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, enseguida se propuso a informar al residente jefe de cirugía para programar el quirófano.

Changmin le facilitó el teléfono para comunicarse a la recepción en la sala de emergencias y poder hablar con su jefa, al terminar los detalles del caso, agradeció a su colega y continuó su camino de vuelta a urgencias a esperando recibir la aprobación para llevarla a cirugía.

Al dejar a la paciente pretendía regresar a sus funciones, pero el fuerte agarre en su mano la paró en seco.

—Quiero que ambos vivan, por favor. —La pobre mujer respiraba con dificultad y apenas podía hablar, aún así continuó—. JungSoo y yo no teníamos suficiente dinero para las citas, no sabía que eran dos, pero lo sospechaba. —Hizo una larga pausa para contener el dolor—. Dígale a ese doctor que yo no importo. JunMyeon y Suho tienen que vivir, ellos tienen que conocer este mundo, incluso a costa de mi propia vida.

A Taeyeon se le encogió el corazón.

—Lo harán, lo prometo. —Tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-, pero por favor no hables, tienes que guardar fuerzas y resistir.

No sabe por qué prometió algo que era incierto, más en este trabajo donde día a día se enfrentaban cara a cara con la muerte y muchas veces era esta quien terminaba ganando.

•

Pasó un tiempo antes de volverse a encontrar con SooYoung, como ahora sabía que se llamaba la madre en apuros. Agregó a su historia clínica la información suministrada por ella acerca de la falta de consultas pre natales, junto a los exámenes del pre-operatorio.

Su jefe de piso la solicitó como asistente en el quirófano para atender a los niños junto al pediatra en cuanto nacieran.

Los camilleros colocaron con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de SooYoung en la mesa de operaciones, el anestesiólogo hizo su trabajo suministrando las drogas necesarias para la intervención, pudo ver como el cuerpo entumecido poco a poco se relajó, y antes de perder la consciencia definitivamente, le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

La cirugía inició inmediatamente, a diferencia de otras cesáreas, consideradas operaciones de rutina, esta era de alto riesgo, un solo error podría costar la vida de los tres.

El doctor Lee extrajo al primero de los bebés, Taeyeon sonrió cuando le tendieron al primero, se hizo cargo de bombear oxígeno en los pequeños pulmones para que empezara a respirar por su cuenta, en cuestión de segundos escuchó el potente llanto, a pesar de ser sietemesino, él estaba sano.

Ayudó al doctor Kang a limpiarlo, comprobar el peso, estatura y los signos vitales del recién nacido, lo hicieron, uno de ellos estaba en perfectas condiciones; al terminar lo introdujo en la incubadora donde estaría hasta que culmine el ciclo de desarrollo.

Al levantar la vista de la caja de cristal el alivio por el bienestar del bebé desapareció en cuanto SooYoung comenzó a tener una hemorragia interna y entró en paro.

Taeyeon observó todo en cámara lenta, el doctor Lee extrajo al segundo bebé, Luna, su compañera y segunda asistente lo tomaba junto al doctor Kang y comenzaban con el proceso de RCP, del otro lado de la sala los otros médicos hacían lo mismo con su madre.

Se sintió aturdida con el bip continuo que emitía el monitor cardíaco y su vista se enfocó en el cuerpo inerte de SooYoung sobre la mesa de operaciones.

Al ser consciente que ella se había ido, dirigió su atención al segundo bebé, el doctor Kang y su amiga lograron resucitarlo, ahora veía como introducían un tubo por su pequeña tráquea para ayudarlo a respirar., en un instante fue introducido en una incubadora y conectado a un montón de cables, incluido un monitor cardíaco que registraba un débil latido.

—posible malformación cardíaca. —Dijo el doctor Kang a Luna.

—Hora de muerte: Seis cuarenta y dos de la tarde. —Terminó el doctor Lee haciendo que Taeyeon desviara su atención del pediatra y la otra interna para de nuevo centrarse en el cuerpo sin vida de SooYoung.


	2. 1

_** JunMyeon ** _

Hoy era el cumpleaños número diecinueve de JunMyeon, pero más especial que eso, era lo que ocurriría ese día, después de pasar todo un año reuniendo para pagar su primer año de matrícula en la carrera de medicina, hoy ese sueño se convertiría en realidad.

JunMyeon estaba eufórico, se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma, se duchó y vistió cómodo, sería un día agitado en el campus con el proceso de inscripción, alumnos de nuevo ingreso y regulares estarían por todo el lugar, el departamento de Ciencias de la salud solía ser el peor de todos.

Desde que el año pasado decidió estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Seúl él y su madre decidieron mudarse a la capital, era una oportunidad para JunMyeon, él pudo irse solo a la capital, pero tan sobreprotectora como siempre no dudó en trasladarse al nuevo destino, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuán dura era la vida de un estudiante de medicina, así que se propuso a acompañarlo en esta travesía.

Al terminar de arreglarse el cabello rubio platino —que Baekhyun, su mejor amigo, obligó a que se tiñera después de perder una apuesta donde dijo que este no entraría al conservatorio de música antes que él a la facultad de medicina—, salió a la cocina del pequeño apartamento donde vivía, el olor del desayuno hizo que su estómago rugiera del hambre, juraba que sería la última vez que se acostaba sin cenar, pero es que le ganó la emoción la noche anterior al gran día.

—¿Cómo amanece mi futuro médico? —JunMyeon sonrió ante el tono alegre de su madre, ella estaba tan orgullosa de él, cumpliría el sueño de ambos.

Kim Taeyeon en su momento estuvo a punto de recibirse en la carrera de medicina, pero su llegada al mundo impidió que continuara su internado, JunMyeon en parte se sentía un poco culpable al respecto, a veces se veía a sí mismo como un obstáculo en los sueños de la persona más importante de su vida.

Tae lo conocía tan bien, nunca perdía la oportunidad para decirle que él fue la mejor elección de toda su vida, sin embargo no terminaba de creerlo ¿Cómo podía ser mejor tener un hijo que su futuro profesional? Sí, al final terminó trabajando en sector de la salud, aprovechó para sacar la licenciatura en enfermería, pero a fin de cuentas no era lo mismo que se propuso en un momento de su vida.

—Nervioso, de no ser por el doctor Lee no estaría a punto de dar este gran paso, creo que le gustas y por eso me ayuda tanto. —Dijo a modo de broma.

—Ay claro que no, el doctor Lee bien podría ser tu abuelo.

JunMyeon rio con ganas ante el comentario impertinente de Taeyeon.

—Tampoco tan así mamá, no creo que sea tan viejo.

—Desde que hice mi internado en Jeju le he visto de la misma forma, no ha cambiado nada. Así que ya te imaginarás cuán mayor está. —Alegó sirviendo el desayuno de su hijo—. Ya fuera de tonterías, él me ayudó mucho cuando eras apenas un bebé, siento que ve en ti algo así como un ¿familiar?

JunMyeon rodó los ojos, si así fuera el viejo lo hubiera ayudado a entrar a la universidad en su primer intento ¡Ja! Su madre exageraba. Él seguía insistiendo que tal vez lo ayudaba era por la bonita madre que tiene.

—Por cierto, Baekhyun vendrá después de llevarme a buscar unas cosillas que dejó aquí.

—¿Y no se las puedes llevar tú? —Jun tosió al pensar en los dildos de distintos tamaños que su amigo había comprado por internet, ni loco salía de casa con eso en mano.

—Mamá, son esas cosas de omega que necesitan durante el celo si no tienen un alfa al alcance de su mano. —Dijo entre dientes.

—¡Ohhh! —Fue la única respuesta de su madre al asunto de su amigo.

Ella era excelente en muchas cosas referentes al sector de la salud, pero algo de lo que nunca tendría información precisa era el celo de un omega, ella por suerte era una beta y no tenía que pasar por semejante tortura.

JunMyeon tampoco sabía realmente lo que atravesaba su mejor amigo, a pesar de ser omega, sus períodos de celo eran neutralizados por un cóctel mágico que su madre suministraba a diario en forma de aguja.

Al parecer todo se debía a una condición con la que nació que se alteraba aún más cuando entraba en celo, a pesar de llevar una vida relativamente normal él distaba mucho de serlo, nació siendo omega, pero a raíz de un ataque que ocurrió durante su primer celo a los catorce, ha tenido que vivir como un beta, reprimiendo con fármacos ultra poderosos cualquier rastro de su naturaleza.

Y no es que le disguste la idea, en parte ha sido por ello que se ha vuelto alguien muy independiente, sin lidiar con todas las cosas que ha visto a su amigo soportar, los supresores le han permitido vivir de forma tranquila, sin el temor de llamar la atención de ningún alfa y pasar desapercibido ante todos como un beta más.

—A veces me alegra que mi enfermedad me impida pasar por eso.

—Cariño, sé que para ti en estos momentos es un beneficio, pero la verdad es que siempre he pensado en qué pasará cuando las drogas en tu sistema ya no sean suficientes para ocultar tu naturaleza, he hablado con el doctor Lee y él piensa lo mismo.

JunMyeon se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, no había sopesado esa posibilidad.

—Creo que para entonces existirán supresores más fuertes, ya me acostumbré a vivir como beta, no pienso renunciar a ello, sería aún más extraño para mí despertar mis sentidos de omega, no soy como el típico chico de mi especie, es decir, nunca me vería a mí mismo someterme a la voluntad de un alfa y desear "la mordida", la casa y los hijos.

—No sabes lo que dices, cariño, bien puedes vivir toda tu vida como beta gracias a los supresores, pero eso no quiere decir que sea realmente sano para ti, por ahora lo es pero, ¿y si en un futuro te afecta?

—No lo hará mamá, y si lo hace entonces buscaré la manera de arreglarlo, por algo seré un gran médico. —Ambos sonrieron con esto último.

—Ya se te hace tarde cariño, y seguro el impaciente de Byun debe estar afuera esperando.

Como si de un conjuro de invocación se tratara, el teléfono de JunMyeon comenzó a sonar, en efecto era Baekhyun.

—Lo llamaste con el pensamiento. —Dijo señalando el dispositivo en su mano—. Ya voy bajando Baek. —Resopló al atender la llamada.

—Más te vale que te apures intento de omega. —Respondió el otro con su característico 'sentido del humor'.

Taeyeon se despidió de su hijo deseándole toda la suerte del mundo para que todo saliera muy bien ese día.

•

_** YiFan ** _

Los dedos de YiFan delineaban delicadamente la blanca y tersa espalda de su amante, era tan hermoso, aún no podía creer que ese maravilloso chico lo dejara entrar en su vida, desde que lo conoció hace unos meses le devolvió las ganas de vivir y amar.

Suho es todo lo que buscó en un compañero y más, a pesar de ser un beta, su encanto natural lo envolvió por completo, haciendo de él un tonto enamorado capaz de todo por llamar su atención.

Al principio fue inmune a su cortejo, un chiquillo vanidoso de clase alta al que solo le gustaba coquetear sin reparos y después de divertirse un rato llenando de falsas ilusiones a su víctima, lo desechaba sin más.

Alegre, jovial y frívolo, no se detenía ante nada ni nadie, YiFan realmente creyó ser otra más de sus conquistas, pero increíblemente logró captar su atención, desde entonces se dedicó a enamorarlo, lo quería para él.

Si aún fuera un alfa en plena flor de su juventud tal vez iría en busca de su compañero predestinado, lamentablemente ya lo encontró, fue el gran amor de su vida, el omega que le regaló sus dos mayores tesoros, sus hijos Zhōng Rén y ShiXun, pero así como tuvo la dicha de conocerlo, el mismo destino se encargó de arrebatárselo poco después del nacimiento de ShiXun.

Después de perder a ZiTāo, su enfermizo esposo, creyó que su corazón no latiría loco de amor por alguien más, hasta Suho. La aparición de este inyectó en él un nuevo sentimiento de vigor y lo alentó a intentarlo de nuevo.

Era un hombre joven, apenas tenía treinta y uno, necesitaba rehacer su vida y Suho era la persona que quería a su lado, nadie más que él. Todavía le faltaba mucho para convencerlo, hasta ahora era difícil que se hubiera interesado en alguien, que le diera una oportunidad ya era un avance.

Tal vez muchos consideraran su obsesión con el hermoso beta un simple capricho por sus constantes rechazos, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que sus destinos estaban entrelazados, no podía negarse a las corazonadas de su alfa, su instinto nunca le falló en cuanto a ZiTāo y este le regaló los momentos más maravillosos junto a una familia, ahora con Suho tampoco estaba equivocándose.

Suho se removió haciendo que la sábana se deslizara más abajo de la perfecta curva de su blanco firme y apetitoso trasero, dejándolo en parte al descubierto, la noche anterior YiFan por fin sació su hambre de él, lo hizo suyo y su alfa tenía razón, ahora que lo tenía a su lado haría todo lo posible porque le perteneciera en todos los sentidos.

•

_** Suho ** _

Se paró en el mismo lugar de siempre, observó exasperado el reloj en su muñeca —Por qué tardará tanto? —Se preguntó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se sentaba a esperar.

Apenas dio la primera calada, un deportivo negro se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —Preguntó el sujeto que lo miraba con gesto socarrón desde el asiento del conductor con aquellos lentes de sol que lo hacían lucir como una súper estrella

—Serás idiota. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de tomar su bolso, meterlo en el maletero y subirse en el lado del copiloto.

—¿Qué tal te fue con tu nueva víctima? —Preguntó el otro al verlo abrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, YiFan es ardiente. —Una sonrisita pícara se dibujó en los labios de Suho.

El tipo rio a carcajadas con su respuesta, eso era una novedad viniendo del beta.

—No te burles ¡Idiota! Hasta ahora es el único que ha valido la pena para repetir.

El conductor bajó sus gafas de manera dramática para verlo con sorpresa después de lo que le escuchó decir.

—¿Tendrás otro encuentro con él? —Preguntó con asombro—. Porque se ser así quiere decir que las cosas van en serio. ¿Será que este sí es diferente al resto?

—Lo es… —Suho no pudo evitar cubrir sus labios para evitar una sonrisa—. Me pidió matrimonio ¿Puedes creerlo? —Por más que intentó reprimirlos, fue imposible no reír a carcajadas—. En serio está locamente enamorado de mí.

Su acompañante lo miró con incredulidad, eso ya era demasiado.

—Si supiera la clase de persona que eres, dudo que le dure ese amor que dice profesar. —Canturreó en tono burlón.

—¡Ay ya cállate! —lo cortó exasperado—. No tiene que enterarse, nadie sabe mis secretos aparte de ti, además, no es como si realmente quisiera algo serio con él, solo me gusta porque es guapo, rico y un buen amante en la cama, YiFan me consiente cumpliendo todos mis caprichos… a mí solo me interesa divertirme con él hasta que me aburra, así que no tendría que saber nada de mi pasado y estoy seguro que tú no se lo vas a decir ¿Verdad, MinHo? ¿Verdad que nunca serías capaz de traicionarme?

MinHo permaneció pensativo un rato, viendo directamente a los ojos de su primo con ese gesto característico suyo de acariciar su labio inferior con el dedo índice. Sonrió cómplice antes de responder.

—Bien sabes que moriría por ti... —Dijo antes de agarrar a Suho por la nuca y atraerlo de lleno hasta sus labios para devorarlos con la pasión desbordante que los unía.


	3. 2

_** Suho ** _

Llegar a casa fue exasperante al ver un auto que no pertenecía a ninguno de los que vivían allí, era del nuevo esposo de su tío Siwon, estaba allí tan temprano, cosa que se le hizo molesta. ¿Qué no tenía sus propios asuntos que atender? No comprendía esa manía que tenía la gente de llegar a molestar tan de mañana.

—Vaya, por lo visto tenemos visita familiar del tío _Siwis_ …

—No es él, es el metiche ese con el que se casó recientemente, Kim Heechul, es del tipo de omegas que busca mostrarse agradable con todos, pero solo lo hace para ver qué te puede sacar… ¡No lo soporto! —Suho pegó la frente del tablero del auto—. Ahora me verá llegando a esta hora después del largo fin de semana, el idiota va a empezar con sus habladurías, me va a crucificar.

—Eres un beta en plena flor de la juventud, malo sería si fueras un omega promiscuo con el riesgo de deshonrar a tu distinguida familia con un embarazo no deseado. —Dijo con burla MinHo.

—¡Cállate! Tampoco quiero ser señalado como la puta de la familia.

MinHo rio con la actitud de Suho, él siempre tan pagado de sí mismo.

—Mi trabajo por hoy ha terminado, dulzura. Te veo luego. Dale mis saludos a tío SeungHyun y a tío Jiyong. En cualquier momento me dejo caer por aquí para una ‘visita familiar’.

Suho sonrió con picardía, captando el doble sentido en las palabras de MinHo. Se relamió los labios con ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo, no era el lugar ni el momento.

—Te besaría pero no quiero que mis padres o los metiches de mis hermanos sean conscientes de cuán cercanos somos tú y yo. Gracias por el viaje, te lo compensaré con creces. —Dijo antes de bajarse y guiñarle el ojo a modo de despedida.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias.

Suho tomó sus cosas y entró por la majestuosa puerta principal de la opulenta residencia de la familia Choi. Tal como sospechó el nuevo esposo de su tío estaba allí.

—Hasta que te dignas en aparecer. —Fue el saludo del molesto invasor.

—Fin de semana largo. —Respondió cortante acomodando mejor sus gafas de sol.

—¡Lo que es la juventud! A leguas se nota que eres de los que sabe cómo divertirse.

Suho sonrió ante la insinuación de Heechul.

—Pues sí, para aburridos y mojigatos ya está mi hermano _Minnie_ , ¡Qué te puedo decir! Es el niño bueno de la familia, yo soy el malo y fiestero. —Dijo en medio de una risita coqueta.

—Hablando de eso, me encantaría que conocieras a mi sobrino Baekhyun, luego de la muerte de su padre se vino a vivir con Siwon y conmigo desde Jeju, sería estupendo si llegaran a ser amigos, también le gusta salir de fiesta, aunque bueno, tiene tiempo sin hacerlo.

La risa histérica de Suho desconcertó a Heechul haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

—¿De verdad crees que llevaría a una de mis salidas a tu sobrino el huérfano que casi nadie conoce?—alcanzó a decir en medio de su chocante risa—. Suficiente tenemos en la familia con tener que soportar a alguien tan irritante y chismoso como tú ¿En serio crees que vamos a integrar a un extraño que seguramente tiene tus mismas mañas? Sé que nadie te lo dice tal vez por no incomodar al tío Siwon, pero ya va siendo hora que vayas viendo cuál es tu llugar. —Suspiró cansado de perder el tiempo con _ese_ —. Todavía no entiendo qué vio mi tío Siwon en ti, con lo conservador que es, a leguas se nota que no eres más que una zorra que busca escalar socialmente —Terminó con mordacidad.

—¡Basta Suho! —Escuchó desde lo alto de la escalera—. Por favor Heechul no le hagas caso al idiota de mi hermano, seguro todavía está algo ido con quien sabe qué porquería se metió. Sabes perfectamente que eres querido en esta familia, independientemente de lo que Suho piense.

El aludido rodó los ojos, su hermanito mayor siempre tan correcto. No podía esperar menos del bien portado y siempre correcto MinSeok.

—No te preocupes Heechul, yo me encargaré de conocer a tu sobrino e invitarlo en la próxima salida con mis amigos y Mino. —Finalizó el asunto el mayor de los hermanos, saludando con un abrazo a su tío político.

—¡Genial! La reunión de ñoños. —Soltó con sorna Suho al escuchar al buen samaritano MinSeok—. No hay mejor compañía para el huérfano, te lo aseguro.

Subió dejando a su molesto hermano y al desagradable esposo de su tío despotricar a gusto en su contra, era el deporte favorito del remilgado de Minseok, si fuera por Suho nunca consideraría a ese _cara de roedor_ su hermano, pero tristemente les tocó llevar la misma sangre.

•

Minseok por su parte se sentó a hablar con Heechul en la sala de estar, él aún no comprendía como su hermano podía comportarse de semejante manera, aunque viéndolo bien, no era novedad en Suho, él siempre fue _diferente_.

A muchos podía engañar con su hermosa sonrisa y buenos modales —que bien aplicados con quien Suho creía conveniente hacía maravillas—, su hermano vivía de esa pantalla que utilizaba para envolver a las personas, el problema llegaba cuando esa careta caía sin remedios luego de un tiempo, de todos los dones con los que lo dotó la naturaleza, el que faltó fue la paciencia.

Podía ser bueno fingiendo, pero inevitablemente en un punto de su teatro, su máscara iba a terminar cediendo, dando paso a la horrible persona que en el fondo es.

Habló por largo rato con Heechul, el omega era agradable, Minseok admira de él como a pesar de no poder tener hijos, este siente un gran apego por su sobrino Baekhyun y lo quiere como a uno propio, él con gusto lo ayudaría a adaptarse de nuevo en la sociedad y sobretodo a Seúl, Minseok no sabía lo que era perder a uno de sus padres, y el muchacho unos cuantos años más joven ya los perdió ambos.

Sintió tanta empatía por él que sin duda ofreció todo el apoyo a su tío, algo le decía que Baekhyun sería un gran amigo.

•

_** JunMyeon ** _

—Fue un día agotador —Suspiró lanzándose al asiento del copiloto en el auto de Baekhyun—. Pero ya, oficialmente soy estudiante de medicina. Me siento tan feliz. —Murmuró acurrucándose en el suave cojín.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que por fin lograste tu cometido. Aunque claro eso no quita que me graduaré antes que tú. —Respondió Byun con esa sonrisa cuadrada que lo hacía lucir tan bonito.

—Solo porque eres un niñito rico, sino habrías pasado mucho más trabajo que yo consiguiendo el cupo para el conservatorio.

Baekhyun suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza, sabiendo que en parte era cierto, de no ser por los millones de su padre y las influencias del tío Siwon le hubiera sido aún más difícil entrar, sus calificaciones en la secundaria eran un asco, todavía no comprendía cómo su mejor amigo con lo inteligente y tan buen estudiante que era no pudo conseguir la beca completa para la carrera de medicina.

Es injusto se dijo Baek, si tienes dinero y buenos contactos, para las autoridades universitarias es un privilegio que estudies en sus instituciones, pero si carecías de ello, ponían las miles trabas para evitar subsidiar los estudios a los que realmente quieren entrar.

Lo comprobó por su propia cuenta, a pesar de entrar por influencias, Baekhyun se propuso a dar lo mejor de sí, el mismo día que aplicó en el conservatorio su amigo fue a la entrevista en la Universidad de Seúl por la beca, y su corazón se rompió al saber que JunMyeon fue rechazado así sin más.

Recuerda que le propuso ayudarlo con la matrícula de inscripción, a fin de cuentas su padre le dejó mucho dinero con el que no sabía qué hacer, él se sentiría bien al ayudar a su mejor amigo a cumplir sus sueños, pero tan orgulloso como siempre, el tonto de JunMyeon se negó a aceptarlo, alegando que él también tendría que pagar una universidad muy cara y no valía la pena gastar su dinero en él, lo que lo llevó a trabajar arduamente todo ese año sabático al que fue obligado a tomar luego del rechazo en la universidad.

Muchos de sus compañeros eran niños ricos de mami y papi, algunos ni siquiera les interesaba realmente la carrera, solo iban a calentar un asiento que alguien como JunMyeon estaría encantado de ocupar, suponía que era lo mismo en la universidad a la que se inscribió su amigo, el mundo nunca dejará de ser tan clasista.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó JunMyeon medio adormilado en el asiento de al lado.

—En que esta es fecha que aún no conoces al tío Heechul ni al tío Siwon. Espero que ahora que no tienes que matarte trabajando como un loco para reunir el dinero de la universidad, sí te dejarás caer por casa para que conozcan al famoso Kim JunMyeon del que tanto les hablo.

JunMyeon lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero en los labios.

—Sabes que voy a estudiar medicina, no es como si voy a tener mucho tiempo entre el trabajo y la escuela. Si antes no tenía tiempo libre, ahora mucho menos.

Baekhyun bufó exasperado.

—No, lo que ocurre es que tienes una renuencia en conocer a mi familia.

—No me mal entiendas Baek, no es que no los quiera conocer, es que siento que no voy a encajar entre tanta opulencia, lo único cercano a ese mundo en el que vives eres tú, y realmente a veces hasta me siento fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede ser amigo de alguien como yo? No tiene lógica.

—Para mí tiene lógica. —Respondió en medio de un suspiro, su amigo y su complejo de inferioridad solo porque no pertenecen a la misma clase social—. A mí no me importas por cuánto dinero tengas o de cuál familia provengas, me importas por la calidad de persona que eres Myeon, y eres quien me ayuda a mantener los pies en la tierra, antes de conocerte a ti y a la señora Kim era como los típicos niños ricos que creían merecer todo solo por nacer entre la abundancia, me ayudaste a ser mejor, más consciente de mi entorno y a que por tener más dinero no significa que soy mejor, tú y el tío Heechul me han enseñado ser una buena persona. Te aseguro que ni tío Siwon ni tío Heechul se van a fijar en eso, eres mi amigo, como un hermano, saben cuánto te quiero y lo importante que eres, ellos son incapaces de hacerte sentir mal.

JunMyeon se quedó un rato pensando en sus palabras, al principio no dijo nada, realmente esperaba que tomara en cuenta su opinión, pero a veces era tan testarudo, que era imposible saber cuál sería su reacción. Luego de un rato en silencio, JunMyeon sonrió hacia él y posó su mano sobre la de Baekhyun.

—Gracias por ser así, si no fuera por ti mi autoestima estaría por el suelo.

—No hay de qué, ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vas a ir a cenar un día a la casa?

—Está bien, no será pronto, pero un día de estos me dejo caer por allá, lo prometo.

—Así se habla. —Sonrió Baekhyun de nuevo, regresando ese ambiente afable al interior del auto—. Y por cierto, te ves guapo de rubio, si no fueras un omega, hasta yo caería por tus encantos.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Baekhyun siempre tenía esas locas ocurrencias.

—No ya, hablando en serio, un día deberías dejar esos malditos supresores y salir juntos a la caza de un alfa para que uses ese cuerpecito que la naturaleza te dio. Lo estás desaprovechando _Myeonnie_.

JunMyeon rodó los ojos, él y su manía de que debería dejar salir su lado omega, la verdad JunMyeon estaba bien viviendo como un falso beta, no necesitaba complicaciones, no necesitaba sentir eso que dicen los otros de su género, no se ve a sí mismo rindiéndose a los deseos de un alfa, no señor, él quiere valerse por sí mismo, hacer las cosas a su manera.

•

_** YiFan ** _

—¿Así que le pediste matrimonio? —Preguntó el otro hombre casi tan alto como él.

—Ajá —Murmuró torturando una pelota de goma que sostenía entre sus grandes manos.

—¿Y él te rechazó? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Joder Chanyeol, que sí, Suho me rechazó. No tienes que preguntárselo cada maldito segundo. —Respondió exasperado por la forma en que su mejor amigo le recordaba su fracaso.

Dejó en paz a la pobre pelota que no tenía la culpa de su frustración, y se centró en el idiota de su amigo.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma en que me acepte. —Dijo ahora decidido.

—Por lo más sagrado Kris, es apenas un niño, ¿No me acabas de decir que recién cumplió diecinueve? ¡Hombre! Entiendo porqué te rechazó de buenas a primeras, es muy joven como para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como el matrimonio, además que no estás solo, llevas la viudez y dos hijos pequeños a cuestas. Le pides demasiado a alguien es obvio solo quiere disfrutar de su juventud sin ataduras.

YiFan sopesó las palabras de Chanyeol, tenía razón, pero algo en su interior le decía que Suho era para él, el destino lo puso en su camino, tenía que hallar la forma en que lo aceptara, incluso si eso implicaba contratar alguien que se encargara de la crianza de los niños, YiFan estaba en un momento de su vida en el que era capaz de todo para no dejar escapar la felicidad que había encontrado en los brazos de Suho, quería retenerlo a su lado y no dejarlo escapar nunca.

—Conozco esa mirada Kris, y déjame decirte que eso no solucionará nada, independientemente de que Suho no sea quien se haga cargo de ShiXun y Zhōng Rén, eso no evitará que estén bajo el mismo techo, respiren el mismo aire y convivan en la misma dinámica familiar, no puedes dividirte en dos y ser por un lado el esposo perfecto para Suho y el padre que tanto necesitan esos dos niños. Si te vas a casar tiene que ser con alguien que te quiera con el paquete completo.

Kris se alborotó el cabello con gesto derrotado.

—¿Entonces qué hago? —Preguntó derrotado.

—Desistir… —Suspiró resignado con el cabeza dura de YiFan—. O continuar insistiendo hasta que Suho te acepte con todo y tus hijos. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo Wu. —Terminó diciendo aun sabiendo que todo eso era una mala idea, pero en el estado que se hallaba su amigo, no había manera de que escuchara razones suficientes para dar marcha atrás.

Dos toques, la puerta sonó.

—Adelante. —Dijo YiFan con cansancio.

Un pequeño omega de cabello negro y anteojos entró a la oficina, al percatarse del alto hombre de pie frente a su escritorio, un ligero rubor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas, le regaló una leve sonrisa a Chanyeol antes de dirigirse a su jefe, este notó el intercambio de miradas entre su amigo y asistente, pero no dijo nada. Lo que hicieran esos dos fuera de su lugar de trabajo no le concernía en nada.

—Señor Wu, llamaron del colegio del joven Wu, alguien debe ir a recogerlo porque la salida de hoy era a las doce.

Mierda.

YiFan miró la hora, ya eran las dos, su hijo salió hace dos horas. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el idiota de Yixing que no lo fue a buscar tal como acordaron?

—Avisa al colegio que ya voy para allá… y KyungSoo, por favor trata de comunicarte con mi cuñado, se supone que es su día libre y él buscaría a Zhōng Rén. Cuando te comuniques con él dile que lo quiero ver de inmediato. —Habló con enfado.

—Sí, señor. —Asintió obedientemente.

Vio la sumisión de su asistente, se reprendió por ser tan bestia, no quería asustar al pobre chico, pero últimamente su humor no era el mejor de todos.

Se quitó la bata blanca, la colgó y tomó su saco para salir en busca de su primogénito, cuando tuviera a Lay en frente le daría su merecido por abandonar de tal forma a su hijo.

Cuando ya iba rumbo al ascensor buscó su teléfono para decirle a su asistente que reprogramara la cirugía que tenía pendiente para las tres porque no sabía cuándo regresaría de estar con sus hijos, pero al notar que lo dejó sobre el escritorio, corrió nuevamente a su oficina, al abrir la puerta no esperó ver a su mejor amigo besando en los labios a KyungSoo, carraspeó, interrumpiendo el íntimo momento.

—Dejé mi celular. —Dijo algo cohibido por la escena—. Y KyungSoo, reprograma mi próxima cirugía para la noche. Hoy tomo doble turno. —El omega asintió abochornado también por la situación, Chanyeol no estaba mejor, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado. Alfa tonto se dijo YiFan al ver al idiota que tenía por amigo.

Así que sus sospechas terminaron siendo ciertas, esos dos tenían algo, sonrió para sus adentros, quién imaginaría que el tipo de Chanyeol sería alguien como su asistente, era un omega hermoso sin lugar a dudas, pero muy serio y rígido para su gusto, a él le gustaban las personas alegres como ZiTāo… o Suho.

Alejó sus pensamientos sobre la peculiar pareja y se concentró de vuelta en su misión de rescatar a su pequeño, esperaba compensarlo el resto de la tarde a él y a ShiXun. Hablaría con su hermana, no era posible que el irresponsable de su marido le hiciera tal desplante a Zhōng Rén al dejarlo dos jodidas horas esperando.

Su pecho dolía solo de imaginar lo que sintió su hijo, si ZiTāo viviera seguro le arrancaría las pelotas por ser tan descuidado con su bebé. Apenas pudo disfrutar a ShiXun, pero Zhōng Rén era la luz de los ojos de su Taozi. Lo extrañaba, a veces sentía que le estaba fallando en su promesa de cuidarlos.

Chanyeol tenía razón, lo que le dolía del rechazo de Suho era que la razón de este fuera por sus hijos, ellos necesitaban a sus dos padres, uno que les diera un amor lo más parecido a lo que debió darles ZiTāo de haber vivido un poco más, para YiFan sería un sueño que su hermoso beta lo aceptara con todo y sus hijos, que quisiera construir esta familia con él.

Estaba enamorado, y como le dijo su amigo, tendría que ganárselo, Suho lo aceptaría con todo y su pasado si lograba enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Al llegar al colegio de Zhōng Rén su corazón se encogió al ver el rostro manchado de lágrimas de su bebé.

—¡Papá! —Escuchó con grito ahogado. Enseguida corrió a su encuentro y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Nini, bebé, ya papá está aquí. —Dijo besando el rastro de lágrimas a lo largo del rostro de su pequeño.

—Creí que no volverías por mí, tuve mucho miedo. —Sollozó escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello.

—No mi amor, no pienses eso, papá nunca te abandonará, eres lo más importante para mí y tu papi omega.

Mencionar a ZiTāo luego de pasar todo el viaje hasta el colegio en cómo sería si su omega aún viviera solo desencadenó más el llanto de Nini. YiFan se quiso golpear por su torpeza, Zhōng Rén aún extrañaba a su papi Tao, él a diferencia de ShiXun que apenas lo conoció, sí tenía recuerdos de su papi omega.

Abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño osito, para que sintiera que él estaba allí, que no lo dejaría, nunca. Él siempre estaría allí para su bebé.

•

Luego de calmarse en su regazo, Nini se quedó completamente dormido, a YiFan le dolía ver sufrir a su hijo de cuatro años, para ser tan pequeño ha pasado por mucho, nadie merece sufrir tanto siendo tan joven.

Llegaron a casa, enseguida el revoltoso de dos años que tiene por hijo alzó sus bracitos en su dirección para que lo cargaran como a su hermano mayor, para su edad era muy territorial, indicio de su posible naturaleza alfa, Nini en cambio era un niño demasiado frágil y emocional, tal y como su papi, a pesar de que falta mucho para saber si será alfa u omega, YiFan sospecha que Nini será un hermoso omega de piel morena como ZiTāo.

Subió hacia su habitación con cuidado de no despertarlo, al llegar lo recostó en la cama, quitó sus zapatos y lo arropó, ya luego comerían. Buscó el osito de peluche que tanto le gustaba a su bebé y se lo puso al lado, instintivamente este lo tomó, apretujándolo fuerte contra sí.

Plantó un dulce beso en la frente y volvió a la sala donde un enojado ShiXun lo esperaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Papi mío. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos con gesto enfadado.

—Tu hermanito se sentía mal, bebé. —Trató de mediar con él—. No quieres que tu Nini se enferme ¿Verdad?

ShiXun se quedó pensando por un momento antes de negar con cautela.

—¿Nini _fedmo_? —Preguntó ahora con gesto preocupado. YiFan sonrió con ternura, su hijo a pesar de todo se preocupaba mucho por su hermano.

—Ya no, porque papá estuvo con él.

—Papá hoda ta con Chun. —Se señaló a sí mismo con una sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes de leche.

YiFan asintió y lo atrajo hacia él besando su hermosa cabecita y rodeándolo con sus enormes brazos, ellos eran lo más importante en su vida, deseaba darles una familia como Dios manda, sus hijos merecen toda la felicidad del mundo y él está dispuesto a todo por dárselas.

Pasó esa tarde en compañía de sus tesoros, pensando en una forma de hacerlos crecer rodeados de amor y unos padres que los amen con locura.


	4. 3

**_ Suho _ **

_**Meses después** _

Él no quería, se supone que todo sería una broma, él realmente no buscaba hacerle daño, fue una estupidez de su parte, ahora su padre estaba tan furioso, nunca antes lo vio así.

Tenía que explicarle, nada es lo que parece, su padre no podía simplemente no escucharlo, Minnie se iba a poner bien, él es fuerte, saldrá de esta.

Su papá omega trataba desesperadamente de abogar por él, el único que realmente lo quería en esa casa. Suho lloraba incontrolablemente, no quería que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo, todo por su estúpida venganza, si ya sus padres sabían la verdad no tenía que haber atentado contra su hermano, él no quería hacerle daño.

Los gritos hacían eco por el pasillo que daba al estudio de su padre, Choi SeungHyun en ese momento lo quería matar con sus propias manos y no lo culpaba, para entonces hizo que Suho se sintiera como la mierda que era.

Papá Jiyong trataba de explicarle todo, pero el alfa enfurecido no escuchaba razones, menos por la vergüenza que tenía por hijo, él le estaba dando la espalda.

Los gritos de pronto cesaron y solo escuchó el llanto de su papá omega, lo que sea que padre SeungHyun le estaba diciendo lo terminó por devastar.

Se acercó lentamente, necesitaba saber qué haría que el decidido omega se rindiera finalmente, se encogió en sí mismo al ser consciente de las últimas palabras de su padre.

Ahogó un grito desgarrador que amenazaba salir de su garganta, y con toda la fuerza que pudo salió con rumbo a su habitación, ya no eran lágrimas las que salían, quería gritar, acabar con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Tenía miedo pero también estaba furioso.

Se obligó a relajarse, para sus padres él no sabía nada de lo que hablaron en esa oficina, tenía que ser el mismo Suho y pensar con detenimiento su situación, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un plan para salir de esta.

Sus padres no levantarán cargos en su contra, sea lo que sea es un Choi y los trapos sucios se lavan en casa, por esa parte cree imposible que lo envíen a la cárcel, padre era demasiado cuidadoso con la imagen de la familia.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, observó el número de YiFan en la pantalla, en esos momentos no necesitaba escuchar las cursilerías de ese estúpido alfa, le gustaba, claro que sí, pero no era lo que le convenía.

Suho estaba pensando seriamente deshacerse de él de una buena vez por todas. El sonido de la puerta lo detuvo antes de tomar el teléfono y acabar con las ilusiones de Wu YiFan.

-Cariño. -Escuchó la voz temblorosa de su papá.

Corrió hasta los brazos de Jiyong, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, esperando el consuelo de este, contrario a lo que creyó, su padre no correspondió el abrazo como siempre, en su lugar, lo apartó de su lado.

-¿Qué pasa papá? -Se separó comprendiendo que Jiyong había tomado una decisión que no lo favorecía en nada.

-SeungHyun y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. -Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas-. La condición que me dio para no levantar cargos en tu contra por lo que le hiciste a Minnie es que te vayas de casa.

Suho asintió, tenía sentido, su padre no quería ni verlo. Lo comprendía y aceptaba, no causaría más problemas de ahora en adelante.

-No importa, si es lo que te preocupa, estaré bien, puedo mudarme a un apartamento y tú podrás visitarme hasta que Minnie salga de esto y a padre se le pase el enojo.

Jiyong negó.

-No, es que no lo entiendes, no habrá apartamento, no habrá dinero de nuestra parte, no habrán visitas ni nada por el estilo, SeungHyun te quiere fuera de esta casa y la familia, te está lanzando fuera Suho. Dijo que este era su límite, que no iba a seguir apañando tus errores y que si no quieres terminar en la cárcel por intento de asesinato, debes irte cuanto antes de aquí y desaparecer... para siempre. -Dijo terminando de romperse entre sollozos.

-¡No! Él no pudo decir eso. -Gritó Suho desesperado-. Tiene que dejarme explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, nada es como él cree.

-Lo siento hijo, pero no puedo ir contra los deseos de tu padre. Me duele dejarte ir, pero si esta es la única manera para que cambies, no voy a evitarlo.

Suho se alejó abrumado por las palabras de su papá Jiyong, él no podía estar dándole la espalda, él no, joder, la única persona que realmente lo apoyaba dentro de la dinámica familiar de los cinco, lo estaba abandonando.

Una furia atroz inundó su ser, malditos fueran todos, él no los necesitaba a ninguno de ellos, no sabe cuando comenzó a tirar y romper todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso, solo podía eacuchar los gritos de su papá a lo lejos pedirle que se detenga.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo solo tomó una maleta y optó por meter sus cosas haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de su papá. Le dolía la forma en que lo trataba padre SeungHyun, él siempre se sintió diferente con él respecto a sus hermanos, era lógico que en esta situación simplemente aprovechara la oportunidad para sacarlo de sus vidas.

Así como todos le daban la espalda y no le daban siquiera una oportunidad, entonces haría lo mismo, a partir de ese día Choi Suho no tenía familia más que él mismo.

Salió de casa en medio de la noche sin mirar atrás.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ **YiFan** _

La cirugía que terminaba de realizar fue la más exhaustiva en mucho tiempo, es decir, no todos los días te llegaba un paciente con una severa lesión de médula espinal que podría dejarlo parapléjico.

El muchacho realmente tenía suerte de salir con vida del accidente del que fue víctima, se preguntaba cómo fue posible aquello, su tío Choi Siwon quien estaba a cargo de todo el asunto médico no soltaba prenda para avisar a las autoridades, según tenía entendido los familiares fueron muy herméticos respecto al caso, YiFan se imaginó que no era para menos, él podía vivir metido de lleno entre sus libros de medicina y esas cosas, pero sabía quiénes eran los Choi.

Tal vez era su forma de evitar el escándalo, él comprendió perfectamente que lo importante en ese momento era preservar la vida de Minseok, el resto salía sobrando, si ellos no querían levantar cargos con el animal -porque eso era para YiFan la persona que empujó a Miseok a una muerte casi segura-, era problema de ellos.

Al terminar quiso llamar a su hermoso novio, poco a poco su relación era más seria, aunque todavía existan ciertas reservas en Suho. Lo que tenía que decirle tal vez enfriaran el rumbo de su relación y avanzaron tanto hasta este punto, que YiFan sentía que moriría si esta vez su amor no aceptaba su propuesta.

-¿Lograste contactarte con el señor escurridizo? -Preguntó Chanyeol dejándose caer en el sofá de su oficina.

-No, y me preocuoa, todo esto fue tan repentino.

-Lo sé, pero la muerte de tu tía solo aceleró las cosas.

YiFan suspiró cansado.

-Me siento tan bien aquí, les pude dar una mejor vida a mis hijos después de la muerte de Tao, no quiero que regresen a la misma casa donde murió, sería reabrir las heridas del pasado, especialmente para Nini.

Chanyeol se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Subestimas a tu hijo, Kris, ya está crecido, tiene casi cinco y estos meses ha madurado lo suficiente para su edad, está tomando un rol más maternal con Shixun desde que tu hermana volvió a Canadá para estar con la tía Victoria sus últimos meses.

-¿Y si me voy y Suho me olvida? -Preguntó Kris temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-Entonces no es el indicado. -Respondió Chanyeol observando el rostro de su amigo.

-Mi alfa no se pudo equivocar, estoy seguro que es él. Desde esa noche que lo vi estando medio borracho en ese bar, él me ayudó, entonces su toque fue tan cálido, mi corazón se agitó Chanyeol, al principio creí que era un omega, pero no pude captar ningún aroma en él. Pensé que no lo volvería a ver y luego me lo presentan en una fiesta, al principio tan tímido y hermoso, como solo él lo puede ser. Es mi compañero Chanyeol, no puedo ni lo quiero perder.

-Sabes que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido ¿Cierto? Tu compañero predestinado fue Tao, no hay nadie más que él. Además, como dijiste es un beta, no un omega, dudo que deje que lo reclames, creo que lo que pasa es que ese niño te supo envolver, y no entiendo el por qué, si cualquier otro en su lugar podría haberte echado el lazo de una vez. Si realmente estuviera interesado en ti o te amara una cuarta parte como lo amas, mandaría todo al demonio por ti, a quien según tú reconoce como su alfa.

-Son otros tiempos Chanyeol. -Buscó contradecir a su amigo.

-¿Otros tiempos? No me jodas Kris, tú mismo lo has dicho un millón de veces, después de conocerlo te diste cuenta que distaba mucho de esa imagen que idealizaste en tu cabeza con su primer encuentro, él incluso ni se acordó de ti. Suho no es tu destino, hermano, a este punto ni siquiera sabes algo de él o su familia, solo que es un niño rico, frívolo y extrovertido, pero no sabes quiénes son sus padres, a qué se dedican, o si al menos son conscientes que mantienes un amorío con su hijo. Es un completo desconocido y solo es un capricho.

-No entiendes nada Chanyeol. ¿Crees que no he pensado en todo lo que dices? No soy tan tonto como para dejar pasar por alto muchas cosas de las que estoy consciente, es solo que, cuando trato de convencerme de dejar esto por lo sano sucede que veo su rostro, todo inmaculado y perfecto que me lleva de nuevo a aquella noche, mi alfa se vuelve loco. Y por más que trato de llegar, es como si Suho tuviera una coraza impenetrable. Este será mi último intento, no voy a insistir más, si no se da entonces tienes razón, Suho no es ni será para mí.

Chanyeol asintió, apoyando a su mejor amigo, pase lo que pase él siempre estará allí para YiFan, este agradece tener un amigo tan leal, aún cuando lo considere un caso perdido.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**JunMyeon** _

_Fue un día de trabajo arduo, JunMyeon estaba exhausto, era tarde y lo único que quería era estar en su cama durmiendo, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero la paga y las propinas eran buenas, aquello seguro iría a los ahorros para su matrícula de la universidad._

_Esa noche le tocó limpiar los baños, cortesía de su odioso jefe por haber llegado tarde unos cuantos minutos, su madre insistía tanto en que dejara ese empleo, pero JunMyeon hizo oídos sordos a esa petición, él necesitaba dinero, no se iba a poner exquisito con la procedencia del mismo, por lo menos era ganado honradamente e iba dirigido a una buena causa._

_Se disponía a comenzar su labor cuando un hombre entró algo mareado, era alto, le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, un alfa seguramente, lo vio tambalear un poco antes de dirigirse al lavamanos para lavarse la cara._

_Trastabillo de tal forma que de no ser por los reflejos de JunMyeon quien corrió a socorrerlo, él hubiera caído y golpeado muy fuerte contra el mostrador. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo por primera vez, su corazón se saltó un latido, era el hombre más hermoso que haya visto en su vida -bueno no, pero para él lo era-, sintió la necesidad de rendirse ante él y someterse a su voluntad, su omega a pesar de estar dormido gracias al supresor que usó antes de irse a trabajar, reaccionó de una manera que nunca antes había hecho._

_Se obligó a apartar la mirada, el hermoso alfa lo observaba con cautela, como esperando un movimiento de su parte, él lo olió, JunMyeon notó como trataba de hallar un indicio de su naturaleza, su omega sollozó en_ _su_ _interior por los estúpidos supresores que impedirían a tan perfecto espécimen detectarlo._

_Aunque en parte suspiró aliviado, nunca antes se sintió de esa manera delante de un alfa y eso para JunMyeon significaba peligro, su omega y él no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, al contrario, las pocas veces que sentía la presencia de este siempre le suplicaba para que no usara los supresores cuando se acercaba su celo, ni loco le haría caso._

_Lo bueno de que el alfa no pudiera olerlo era que tenía la libertad para manejarlo en su estado, era un simple e insignificante beta al que no voltearía a ver dos veces._

_Además bastaba solo ver al hombre para darse cuenta que es de dinero, JunMyeon conocía muchas historias de sujetos como él, enamoran al omega inocente que cree en el amor eterno y cuando menos se lo espera, lo abandona._

_Jun aspira a grandes cosas, será muy ambicioso para un chico de su especie, pero no le importa él lo logrará. Volviendo de sus cavilaciones no notó en qué momento el alfa lo tomó de la cintura, lo subió sobre el mostrador y se acomodó entre sus piernas, lo observó directamente a los ojos y lo que vio le aceleró por completo el corazón._

_Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que apenas podía notar una diminuta línea café de sus írises, lo que significaba solo una cosa, su alfa tomó posesión por completo de él, en ese estado la persona no era consciente de lo que hacía su lado animal, era un estado crudo y salvaje._

_Su omega arañaba las paredes de su mente, buscando desesperadamente la manera de salir y unirse a aquel que lo llamaba incluso por encima de los supresores._

_Y entonces JunMyeon tembló de miedo y no sabe cómo logró quitarse al enorme hombre de encima, solo es consciente que corrió lejos de ese lugar hasta que sus piernas desfallecieron y sus pulmones suplicaron por aire._

JunMyeon despertó con la respiración agitada luego de ese sueño recurrente, llevó la mano a su pecho tratando de calmar los locos latidos de su corazón, siempre que se acercaba su celo ese recuerdo del hermoso alfa al que ayudó venía a él.

Su omega normalmente se ponía loco en estos días, lo que significaba que la dosis de sus supresores tenía que duplicarse.

Nunca más regresó allí, no importaba el dinero que ganaba -que era bastante en comparación a su otro empleo-, la seguridad de no ser mordido por algún estúpido alfa entrando en celo era su prioridad, tampoco quería arriesgarse a que su tonto omega saliera aún por encima de los supresores, no conocía el poder de este hasta ese día que contra todo pronóstico se antepuso a los fármacos.

Nunca le contó a nadie de ese suceso, y de no ser por su estúpida naturaleza recordándoselo cada tres meses antes de su celo, JunMyeon cree que ya hubiese olvidado al alfa.

Se levantó al baño y tal como sospechaba, su entrada estaba empezando a lubricar, mañana tenía clases y no pensaba ceder ante las súplicas del idiota con el que compartía cuerpo. No iba a entrar en celo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Buscó dentro del botiquín dos ampollas de supresores, una jeringa y una liga, palpó la vena e introdujo la aguja, depositando el líquido en su torrente sanguíneo. Su omega se hizo un ovillo en un rincón de su mente con gesto derrotado.

-Es por nuestro bien -le dijo JunMyeon a su abatida contraparte-, mañana amaneceremos mejor, siendo _nosotros mismos._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Suho_ **

Fue a casa de MinHo, él era el único que podía ayudarlo en esa situación, trató de irse a un hotel, pero su padre había congelado sus cuentas y bloqueado sus tarjetas de crédito, estaba en la calle, solo y sin nada más que lo que tenía en la maleta y los bolsillos

Se hallaba al borde de la desesperación, vio el auto de MinHo afuera, estaba en casa, tocó la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera, después de un rato una empleada lo hizo, preguntó por su primo, pero esta simplemente le dijo que no se hallaba en casa.

Suho se puso a gritar como loco, sabía que él estaba allí, que no se lo negara, pero la mujer fue firme con su respuesta y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Salió hacia la entrada y empezó a gritar el nombre de MinHo cerca de la ventana que daba a su habitación, le pedía, le suplicaba que saliera, pero él no aparecía por ningún lado.

Vio hacia arriba y le pareció notar la sombra de alguien detrás de la cortina, era él, estaba en casa y aun viéndolo en el estado tan deplorable en el que se hallaba, simplemente no lo ayudó, le dio la espalda como todos.

Su corazón dolió, creyó que MinHo y él realmente tenían una clase de vínculo, pero de la peor manera se dio cuenta que no, todas esas promesas que le hacía fueron solo palabras vacías, él no daría nada por Suho, tampoco _moriría_ por él.

Suho lloró desconsolado, temblando desamparado al ahora sí saberse completamente solo, ni siquiera el hombre en quien confió ciegamente lo acogería.

Salió de allí con su maleta, después de perder la dignidad suplicando un imposible, las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, tenía el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, pero qué más podía hacer en su situación.

Llegó a un parque desolado en medio de la noche, tenía frío y hambre, nunca creyó tener que pasar por esto, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y en un parpadeo lo perdió todo, su dinero, su comodidad, su familia.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la gabardina y lo encendió, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de papá Jiyong y YiFan, las ignoró, buscó entre su lista de contactos a ver si existía alguien allí que pudiera ayudarlo, luego de un rato se dio por vencido, ninguna de las personas con las que se juntaba eran para ayudarlo en estos momentos.

No tenía amigos, esa era la verdad.

Lloró por su desdicha y se arrepintió de ser como era, gracias a su actitud se perdió de hacer muchas cosas.

El teléfono sonó, vio por largo tiempo el nombre de YiFan, no quería contestar, si lo escuchaba así preguntaría qué sucedía, y que el infierno se congele, no quería que él supiera la clase de persona que es. El único que lo veía con tal adoración como si fuera un ángel.

La llamada finalizó, pero pronto apareció la notificación de un mensaje de voz.

Suho enseguida lo escuchó, quería por lo menos oír la voz de YiFan diciéndole que lo ama, que lo reconfortara un poco, pero su suerte era pésima, este no era otro de los cursis mensajes que acostumbraba a dejar en su grabadora.

-Enviado a las tres y cuarenta y cinco p.m.: "Hola amor, he tratado de llamarte toda la tarde, ha ocurrido algo que se escapa de mis manos, sería mejor decirte esto en persona, pero en vista de tu silencio solo me hace pensar que no quieres que siga molestando y lo comprendo. La cosa es que como te he contado, antes vivía en Canadá, allá mi familia es propietaria de uno de los centros médicos de investigación del país, no sé si recuerdes que mi tía Victoria estaba a cargo luego de la muerte de mi padre, bien, ella murió luego de una larga batalla contra el cáncer, ahora como primogénito y heredero debo irme a asumir mis responsabilidades como Director General del instituto. Quería verte porque, sé que vas a pensar que soy un tonto pues con el tiempo ya debería estar acostumbrado a tu respuesta, pero la verdad es que te amo Choi Suho, tú me devolviste la felicidad en este corto tiempo que llevamos "saliendo", y no quiero perderte, después de mis hijos te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida. Así que por última vez te pregunto: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Si no respondes entenderé que es un no. Mañana salgo en el primer vuelo a Toronto, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, la aceptaré. Nunca olvides que Te amo, mi Suho.

Dejó caer el teléfono en su regazo, maldición, YiFan también se iba y lo dejaba solo, la única diferencia con todos los demás era que él al menos hasta despidiéndose le juraba amor eterno. Si creyó que nada podía ser peor se equivocó.

Dios lo castigaba por sus pecados, no había otra explicación para su mala suerte.

Volvió a escuchar la voz de YiFan, aún yéndose el alfa continuaba empeñado en que lo amaba, Suho creía que solo era un capricho para él, pues a diferencia que con el idiota de MinHo, no sentía que entre ellos existe ese vínculo que dice haber sentido desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas.

Su omega no sintió nada, porque sí, uno de sus mayores secretos era ese, ser un estúpido y débil omega que ilusamente creyó que a pesar de todo su alfa predestinado no lo iba a abandonar.

Ahora está seguro que el amor es solo una ilusión de niños, tal vez su destino sí es YiFan, a pesar de no ser quien acelera el corazón de él y su estúpida contraparte, puede ser la persona correcta para sacarlo del abismo donde se enterró a sí mismo por su negligencia.

Revisó su billetera, sí, había suficiente efectivo para un boleto de avión con destino a Canadá, al menos en clase económica.

Llamó a YiFan pero no contestó, sonaba apagado. Suspiró pesadamente, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, él era el único salvavidas que le quedaba, de lo contrario Suho no sabría qué hacer con su vida.

*******

Prácticamente durmió dentro del aeropuerto, se sintió un indigente por no tener un lugar donde ir, lo único bueno es que estuvo justo a la hora en que abrieron la taquilla de la aerolínea con el viaje más próximo a Toronto.

El viaje resultó incómodo, pero se dijo que valdría la pena.

Al llegar retiró su maleta y únicas pertenencias en el mundo, ya de allí no tenía nada más, ni para un hotel, ni para nada, mintió en migración, y aunque los oficiales parecían un tanto escépticos con sus razones de viaje, no era su primera vez en el país, por lo que lo dejaron entrar.

Ya fuera del aeropuerto solo le tocó esperar. Cuando divisó su alta y esbelta figura empujando un cochecito con Shixun y Zhōng Rén en uno de sus brazos se le aceleró el corazón, detrás de él iba una mujer - _la niñera_ \- que llevaba el.carrito con el equipaje con rumbo al estacionamiento.

Eso quedaba del otro lado de donde estaba, tomó a su compañera de viaje y corrió lo más que pudo hasta que llegó agitado frente a YiFan. Este lo vio entre asombrado y confundido por su presencia.

-Acepto. -Dijo Suho en medio de un jadeo-. Acepto casarme contigo Wu YiFan. -Volvió a repetir lanzándose a los brazos de su salvador después de verlo bajar al niño en sus brazos y juntando los labios de este con los suyos.

Al separarse YiFan lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa, Suho se mordió el labio.

-Pensé que no te vería de nuevo. -Dijo tomándolo de la cintura y levantándolo del suelo para besarlo por todo el rostro. Suho no pudo evitar sonreír con el gesto, YiFan es un hombre maravilloso y nunca lo valoró como merecía.

-Y yo no podía imaginar una vida sin ti, me mal acostumbraste a estar contigo. -Mintió, pero no quiere decir que no lo iba a extrañar, después de todo, es el único de sus amantes con el que tuvo algo duradero, sin contar al imbécil de MinHo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Todavía no puedo creer que seas real. -YiFan lo abrazó con fuerza, e inhaló el aroma de su piel, Suho sabía que no encontraría nada, antes de bajarse del avión ingirió un supresor.

Que decidiera estar con YiFan no significaba que le revelaría su naturaleza, a pesar de tomar la decisición de unir su vida a la de él, no quería su mordida, en el fondo su lado más vulnerable continuaba añorando la marca de su compañero predestinado.

Es así como poco a poco se comienza a tejer la red de la telaraña llamada destino, misma que le tiene deparadas muchas sorpresas a los protagonistas de esta peculiar historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Y así comienza el matrimonio Wu.
> 
> Saranghaaaaja!


	5. 4

**_ Suho _ **

_ Varios años después _

—Papito, papito, despierta por favor. —las manitas de Shixun removían el cuerpo dormido de su padrastro, Nini en cambio permanecía de pie junto a su demandante hermano.

Suho se removió fastidiado de que lo despertaran tan temprano, anoche llegó casi a las doce de su viaje a Australia, tenía sueño y esos niños revoltosos no lo dejaban descansar como era debido.

—Niños, dejen de molestar al señor Suho, está muy cansado por su viaje, por favor bajen a desayunar.

Alabado sea San LuHan que llegó a ponerle freno a los engendros, él de verdad debería hacerle un altar a la única persona leal que tenía en esa maldita casa.

—Gracias Lulú, por favor sácalos antes que pierda la paciencia, por lo que más quieras, prometo compensarte.

—Como usted ordene, señor Suho. —No lo podía ver por el antifaz que cubría su rostro, pero estaba seguro que una sonrisita complacida adornaba las bellas facciones del omega.

Escuchó como LuHan sacaba a los engendros de su habitación y se dispuso a recuperar sus anheladas horas de sueño, por eso odiaba regresar con los Wu, perdía su amada tranquilidad que sus viajes le daban.

Era feliz lejos de todos, lejos de Kris, lejos de la amargada de Krystal, y sobretodo lejos de esos niños con los que a fuerza tenía que ser un amor si quería seguir viviendo del dinero de su marido.

Suho realmente trató de querer a Xunnie y Nini, al principio incluso sintió cariño por ellos, pero a medida que su vida se redujo a ser el marido de Wu YiFan, el que se quedaba en casa a cuidar de todo y hacerse cargo de los niños, se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que no quería ser, sí, tenía sirvientes y una niñera, pero los pequeños —en especial Shixun— lo vieron como esa figura paterna que les faltaba.

Se convirtió en lo que más odiaba, su esposo aún no sabía que era un omega, pero vivía como el sueño de cualquiera de su tipo. Para Suho era patético y absurdo.

Desde que se dio cuenta de ello, se ha propuesto recuperar su libertad de antes de casarse y que los problemas tocaran a su puerta, con Kris no hay problema que quiera viajar y seguir llevando su tren de vida de antes, claro con moderación y cierta discreción de su parte, no es como si iba a hacer a su esposo consciente de su promiscuidad.

Normalmente acostumbraba a que sus aventuras fueran betas, no era fácil engañarlo con un alfa, esos solían ser sus conquistas cuando viajaba, tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso al respecto.

YiFan realmente fue su salvación, nunca más volvió a Seúl, tampoco a establecer contacto con los Choi, era como si desapareció de la faz de la tierra para su familia, y lo creía mejor así, no quiere que ninguno de ellos sepa de su paradero, en especial MinHo, aún piensa en el alfa traidor, pero se reinventó a sí mismo, ya no necesitaba de él para sentirse amado, suficiente con los tantos hombres que caen rendidos a sus pies.

El de Australia era un alfa en todo el sentido de la palabra, Dios, fue más el tiempo que duró con él dentro de su cuerpo que prestando atención al turismo. Ya podría ver todo eso en una postal de recuerdo.

Jisoo era caliente.

Lástima que ninguno dura realmente lo suficiente para mantenerlo satisfecho, se aburre demasiado rápido de sus amantes ocasionales como para que le importe, así que es normal deshacerse de ellos nada más decir que está tomado al sacar la bonita argolla de oro blanco y pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes —nada muy extravagante o muy femenino— que YiFan le dio el día que se casaron.

Algunos se enfurecían a tal punto de amenazarlo, Suho solo se reía de lo patéticos que eran, nunca sabían nada de él para que se preocupara por sus egos heridos. Siempre se sentía seguro de sí mismo porque procuraba hacer sus travesuras a miles de kilómetros de su marido.

YiFan continuaba yendo a él, sorprendentemente le gustaban sus reencuentros, era tan apasionados, se sentía en casa y era precisamente esa la razón por la que tenía que salir de allí con tanta frecuencia, si solo fuera vivir el idílico romance que aún mantenían no habría ningún problema para Suho quedarse en casa, esperar por su esposo y serle fiel, pero no.

Tenía que vivir bajo el mismo techo que la bruja de Krystal, la hermanastra de YiFan, esa mujer se encargaba de amargarle la existencia con su sola presencia, muchas veces intentando pasar por encima de su autoridad.

Ella y Lay eran unos dolores de cabeza, lo único que sabían era criticar y criticar a Suho, en especial Krystal, acostumbraba a llamarlo el esposo florero, qué le importaba a esa bruja si él no quería estudiar en la universidad y dedicarse a su marido y salir de compras, no es como si fuera ella la que pagara por sus caprichos.

Esa estúpida se la pasaba presumiendo que a pesar de ser una omega, se superó aún por encima de los parámetros que marcaba su sociedad y también era una exitosa médica especializada en cardiología pediátrica y blah blah blah.

Como si a él le importara qué hiciera con su vida la desabrida esa.

Amaba callarle la boca diciendo: _"Querida, si me dedico a estudiar o trabajar no voy a tener tiempo que dedicarle a mi amado esposo cuando esté libre ni a nuestros hijos, no quiero ser como otros que están tan metidos en su exitosa vida profesional que dejan a un lado su relación"._ A veces fingir el papel de abnegado esposo era ventajoso.

Si algo frustraba a Krystal era el hecho que a pesar de llevar casi ocho años casada con Zhang YiXing, ellos simplemente aún no llamaban a la cigüeña, siendo un 'beta' no tienen cómo cuestionar su falta de procreación, en cambio ellos... ese era el punto débil de esa idiota y él disfrutaba callarle la boca con eso.

***

Después de recuperar sus preciadas horas de sueño salió a la piscina, los niños fueron a la escuela y él tenía la casa y los sirvientes para él solo.

No se sorprendió cuando vio la sombra de YiXing taparle su amado sol mientras él reposaba boca abajo sobre una amplia toalla.

Levantó la vista hacia su molesto concuñado, este lo miraba desde arriba con una media sonrisa que hacía se marcara un lindo par de hoyuelos, si no fuera esposo de la bruja y no tuviera ningún tipo de relación con los Wu, él gustosamente navegaría las aguas prohibidas de Lay, pero no quería correr riesgos.

—Así que ya llegó el señor descarado de la familia Wu. —Dijo en tono de mofa.

Suho se levantó rápido con toda la dignidad que pudo, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de ese imbécil, pero al estar de pie sintió un mareo repentino, vio a YiXing allí y trató de sostenerse de él, pero no lo alcanzó.

Solo fue consciente del agua, intentó nadar hacia la superficie aunque fue inútil, sus extremidades no respondían y sintió como poco a poco perdía la consciencia, lo último que vio fue la silueta de Lay mirando desde arriba como moría, porque eso fue lo que pensó antes de que todo se volviese negro.

***

Despertó en un cuarto blanco, no reconoció el lugar, luego vio la intravenosa que llevaba pegada al brazo, llevó la mano libre hasta su frente, no estaba muerto, no aún, pero estar en ese lugar lo metería en muchos problemas.

—Así que un omega. —Escuchó una voz detrás, por supuesto que tenía que ser él quien descubriera su mentira.

—Tú no entiendes.

—En efecto, no entiendo. ¿Por qué ocultar que eres un omega?

Suho comenzó a respirar con dificultad, cosa que hizo acelerar su corazón.

—No quiero que YiFan me marque, mi compañero destinado me abandonó. Por eso le oculté que soy un omega.

—No tienes indicio de marca, o vínculo roto, ¿Por qué pienso que estás mintiendo?

—Está bien, no es solo eso, es que no quiero acoplarme con nadie, no quiero ser un simple omega, viví la mayor parte de mi vida como beta y ya cuando estaba adaptado a esto, mi primer celo llegó a los diecinueve, tarde en comparación a otros. Yo no quiero la casa, los hijos, ni nada por el estilo, la idea me aterra. YiFan fue mi mejor opción luego de sentirme abandonado, él no me exigiría hijos y yo, pues tendría libertad de hacer mis cosas. Por eso me he mantenido con supresores todo este tiempo.

Yixing de repente lo vio con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Debes dejar de usar los supresores por un tiempo, abusaste de ellos, quieras o no YiFan va a terminar dándose cuenta de que eres un omega. Uno muy promiscuo si me lo preguntas. En ti huelo la podredumbre de tu naturaleza.

—Por favor no. Yo no quiero que mi marido se entere, no de esta forma por favor. Haré lo que sea para que me ayudes a guardar el secreto, lo juro.

Yixing pareció pensar que había llegado a un acuerdo con su consciencia, aunque Suho no estaba consciente que había hecho exactamente lo que su concuñado quería que hiciera.

—Danos un hijo a Krystal y a mí y guardo tu secreto.

Suho se sentó de repente en la cama, sorprendido por lo descabellado que sonaba eso.

—Ese es el precio de mi silencio.

—Tienes que estar loco. No pienso hacer eso.

—Entonces yo le diré a YiFan la verdad.

—No por favor. —Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, Lay se detuvo y lo encaró. —¿Por qué me pides eso? No pudo ser algo más…

—Krystal es estéril, está seca. No puede tener hijos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo como acto reflejo, aunque sinceramente no lo sintiera, esa bruja se lo merecía—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me estás pidiendo, hay otros métodos.

Yixing negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella no quiere adoptar, quiere que el niño por lo menos lleve mi sangre, pensamos en la inseminación artificial, pero quiero ser partícipe del proceso de crecimiento.

Suho rodó los ojos ante el sentimentalismo del alfa, pero tal vez eso podría ser algo que pudiera usar a su favor, no era tonto, a pesar de su molesta actitud todos estos años, siempre vio que Yixing lo encontraba atractivo, tal vez podría seducirlo.

—Pero que yo tenga a tu hijo es imposible, un embarazo no es algo que pueda ocultar tan fácilmente. —Dijo tocando con suavidad el antebrazo del chino.

Lay vio la delicada caricia y después lo observó a él, un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro, aunque rápidamente se alejó de su toque y tomó su distancia.

—Tus jugarretas no funcionarán conmigo. Ya he pensado al respecto mientras estabas inconsciente, tengo un buen amigo en Corea, pronto iré hasta allá para hacerme cargo de la sucursal coreana. Podrías volver allá y decir que vas con tu familia, llevas tiempo sin ir con ellos. Es la excusa perfecta.

Suho se sentó derecho, el imbécil tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que no puede estar fuera de casa nueve jodidos meses y los siguientes para recuperar su figura. Un año desperdiciado de su vida, ni hablar.

Si tuviese ese tiempo para sí, no lo desperdiciaría sirviendo de mamá canguro, eso sí que no.

—Es absurdo Lay, desde donde lo veas, ¿Cómo oculto la cicatriz de una cesárea? ¿Las estrías? ¿Qué explicación lógica le daría a YiFan? Es imposible que yo lleve a tu bebé. —Se acercó a Yixing y sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del hombre, un ligero temblor delató que no era indiferente a su cercanía—. Con gusto te ayudaría en la práctica.

Su dedo índice delineó los labios, la barbilla y la nuez de adán de Lay. Él prácticamente se quedó paralizado cuando Suho cortó la pequeña distancia que separaba al uno del otro.

Suho lo besó con vehemencia, Yixing trató de resistirse a la intrusión, pero el coreano estaba aferrado a él, metió su lengua tan profundo, lo exploró con lascivia hasta que este cedió y respondió con igual ímpetu, Suho chupó la lengua del chino, lo atrajo hacia sí de modo que pudiera sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Con una de sus manos tanteó la entrepierna de Lay, él estaba totalmente erecto, sonrió con malicia en medio del beso y comenzó a masturbarlo por encima de la ropa, un gemido escapó del chino, se separó un poco en busca de aire, aprovechó y le mordió el labio inferior. Yixing echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con un silencioso jadeo el coreano sintió como llegó al clímax con algo tan sencillo.

Su respiración fue errática durante unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó conforme recuperaba la compostura.

No pudo evitar mirar la humedad en el pantalón de Lay y regalarle una sonrisa maliciosa, este se sonrojó avergonzado con el hecho de haber acabado tan rápido con un beso y un toqueteo superficial.

—Yo… lo siento… —Dijo apenado—. Ha pasado un tiempo para mí. —Observó sus pantalones.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Respondió en tono tranquilo—. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Krystal? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Tal vez esta es su oportunidad de poner a Yixing de su lado, es obvio que su perfecta vida marital era una pantalla, el hombre claramente llevaba meses en sequía, si se lo proponía podía convertirse en algo así como el amante donde el imbécil podía encontrar el calor que Krystal le negaba.

—Casi un año. —Respondió medio sombrío.

Suho sonrió para sus adentros, llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Yixing y lo acarició como si de un cachorro se tratara, este se frotó contra la palma en busca de la calidez. Con su brazo rodeó la cintura de Suho y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

—Me gustas. —Susurró contra sus labios.

—Lo sé. —Respondió enredando los dedos entre el cuello y su cabello—. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? —Preguntó rozando sus bocas simulando un beso para luego alejarse y sonreír—. Porque siempre sentí tu mirada sobre mí, cómo delineas cada curva de mi cuerpo cuando estoy en la piscina, o como me miras el trasero cuando crees que nadie lo nota, yo lo hago Yixing, soy consciente de tu acecho, Te gusto y es algo que no puedes evitar ni controlar.

—Krystal. —Dijo a modo de excusa—, ella siempre buscó ponerme contra ti, al principio creí que eran exageraciones suyas, ya sabes, celosa porque le quitaste el lugar que acostumbraba a llevar de señora de la casa, siempre se hizo su santa voluntad, pero contigo en casa ella fue relegada a un segundo plano, mi esposa te envidia, no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie y haces lo que quieras. Luego empezó a quejarse de que eras un holgazán que no hacía nada de provecho por su vida y como siempre tú tocaste su vena sensible al mencionar nuestra falta de hijos. —Suho comprendió que hablaba de todo en general—, ella comenzó a buscarlo, al no conseguirlo nos hicimos estudios donde se confirmó que es estéril y nunca podrá concebir, nuestro matrimonio desde entonces es un infierno, no me deja tocarla, dice que con qué fin lo hago si no voy a conseguir nada fructífero de nuestros encuentros. La amaba y solo recibí rechazos de su parte, después de tanta frustración sexual retenida, te vi volver de uno de tus viajes, llegaste tan radiante, tu piel brillaba junto con tu sonrisa. —Suho quiso rodar los ojos, porque todos los hombres eran tan predecibles—. Y te vi besar a YiFan, esa vez el envidioso fui yo, por primera vez quise estar en su lugar, saber qué se sentía, te veías tan abandonado a la pasión del momento. Esa misma noche te vi salir de la habitación de YiFan.

Suho recordó esa ocasión, se topó con él cuando iba camino a su propia habitación.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Llevabas la bata a medio cerrar, el cabello salvajemente revuelto y olías a sexo. ¡Dios! Una manga caía de tu hombro y dejaba al descubierto parte de tus clavículas, Kris te había marcado con varios chupetones, si me lo preguntan eras la imagen más erótica que vi en mi vida. Desde ese momento he querido saber qué se siente estar en tu interior, hacerte gemir de placer, y explorar cada centímetro de tu piel. Eres irresistible Wu Suho. Y entonces entendí por qué no eres hombre de un solo dueño, Krystal continuaba despotricando en tu contra, yo solo escuchaba, callaba y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para contemplarte de nuevo, así fuera molestándote, me encanta la forma tan altanera en que te muestras, me parece en demasía excitante.

Suho no pudo evitar sonreír con eso último, se lo decían mucho la verdad.

—¡Guao! En serio no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de flechazo por mí, aunque mis besos ya no te son desconocidos, acabamos de compartir uno y debo decir que me gustó. —Tomó la mano de Yixing y la dirigió a su propio miembro, que ya de por sí estaba semi erecto, con la confesión del chino se endureció por completo, nada lo excitaba más que saber lo que generaba en los hombres—. Mira cómo me pones _XingXing_ , siempre me he detenido para admirarte, eres un alfa en todo el sentido de la palabra, también he tenido ganas de probarte, pero que seas el cuñado de YiFan y tu esposa me odie. —Sonrió ante la mención de su esposo y cuñada—. Hagamos que Krystal me odie más.

Lo atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarlo con abandono.


	6. 5

_**JunMyeon** _

Kim JunMyeon está en su quinto año de carrera, el último, está haciendo su internado de pregrado, prácticamente se le puede considerar un esclavo que trabaja en beneficio a la sociedad. Hasta ahora ha sido un estudiante sobresaliente en todas las áreas, su madre está orgullosa que pronto lo verá convertido en médico y luego comenzará a aplicar para hacer su MIR en neurocirugía, JunMyeon sueña con ser neurocirujano, al principio muchos lo subestimaron, pero con el tiempo se ha sabido ganar su lugar dentro del gremio de profesores y el alumnado.

Su condición de omega es sabida por sus superiores, y aunque no se acostumbra a que uno de su tipo logre destacar tanto en un área dominada en su mayoría por alfas, sus tutores tienen fe en él y su potencial, muchos incluso llegaron a decir que su talento no podía desperdiciarlo en las áreas que comúnmente son asignadas a la clase más baja de la jerarquía social, no es que especialidades como pediatría, ginecología, dermatología, medicina familiar y otras afines sean inferiores, porque cada una tiene su grado de complejidad y dedicación, pero son muy raros los casos de omegas con altos cargos dentro de la medicina de ‘las ligas mayores’, en el caso de las neurociencias, solo conoce a dos omega que han destacado por encima de todo, uno es el Director del Hospital de Neurocirugía, Neurotraumatología y Neurorrehabilitación de Seúl, lugar donde está haciendo su internado y posteriormente quiere hacer su residencia, el otro es el jefe de cirugía del hospital.

Él podría conseguir un puesto en ese hospital, si trabaja duro y logra destacar tal vez llamara la atención del director, era bien conocido que el Dr. Park JungSoo es exigente con los que quieren entrar a formar parte de la plantilla fija del hospital, por lo mismo sus profesores tienen altas expectativas en su desempeño a lo largo de sus años como interno.

El hospital donde hace sus prácticas en su última etapa como estudiante, a pesar de ser especializado también cuenta con un área de atención general, de ser un caso que requiera algún procedimiento que nada tenga que ver con neurociencias, los pacientes comúnmente son remitidos a otro centro hospitalario asociado donde pueden ser atendidos. Él trabaja por los momentos en esta sección, normalmente es enviado a cubrir las áreas de medicina general y urgencias, sus guardias comprenden más que nada llevar seguimiento de los casos de sus superiores pre y post operatorios, debe admitir que el más estresante y que más demanda tiene es el servicio de pediatría, JunMyeon no se da abasto cuando está en ese piso, pero es el que más disfruta junto a cirugía.

Siente una infinita admiración por el hombre que dirige un hospital tan grande como aquel, el año que lleva de interno solo lo ha visto poco, una el día que les dio la bienvenida a los estudiantes de pregrado y residentes en todas sus especialidades y a veces ha tenido la suerte de divisarlo a lo lejos desde la cafetería, él acostumbra a observar todo el panorama en completo silencio desde el balcón de la planta de arriba, JunMyeon no sabe por qué, pero es un individuo que le genera mucha curiosidad.

Es tan taciturno que nadie sabe lo que pasa por su mente.

Lo único que se sabe de su vida es que es padre soltero, tiene un hijo llamado Park Chanyeol, es un alfa y trabaja en el gremio, aunque según las malas lenguas siempre han chocado los caracteres de ambos, al parecer JungSoo tiene muy altas expectativas en él, desde siempre ha sido un omega con un temperamento fuerte, razón por la que se ha hecho un hueco en un mundo dominado por alfas y betas.

Sus compañeros dicen tantas cosas, en especial que se muestra así porque no está conforme con su naturaleza y que su único hijo fuera nada más y nada menos que un temperamental alfa, era normal que siempre tratara de imponerse a este. JunMyeon por su parte solo lo veía como un hombre que había y sigue luchando por ser reconocido en su trabajo, no conocía a ese Park Chanyeol, pero claro está que es del tipo de personas cabezotas que le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera y estas chocaban con las de su padre.

Conocía el sentimiento que seguramente Park JungSoo albergaba en él, su naturaleza sumisa se perdió en el camino y estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por sobresalir en un mundo dominado por el eslabón más alto de su jerarquía social.

JunMyeon se disponía a pasar revista de sala en el piso de medicina interna cuando sonó su teléfono celular, le pareció raro que su mamá lo estuviese llamando a esa hora, respondió porque tal vez era importante.

—Hola mami, ¿Qué tal todo?

—Hola cariño, digamos que bien, solo algo agotada, te llamé para avisarte que saliste de casa tan apurado que no te llevaste tus supresores.

—¿Qué? Pero estoy seguro de haberlos metido ma. Ash ¿Y ahora cómo haré cuando me toque la dosis de las doce? No quiero entrar en celo aquí en el hospital, sería bochornoso.

—Lo sé cariño, por eso Baekhyun gentilmente se ofreció a llevártelos, te llamo para que lo esperes afuera.

—Bien, estaré pendiente de cuando llegue, se supone que iba a hacer revisión de piso justo ahora, ¿Tiene mucho rato que salió?

—Más o menos quince minutos. ¿Crees que te dé tiempo de bajar y volver? —Preguntó su madre algo angustiada, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante de hacer las valoraciones cada cierto tiempo—. ¿En dónde estás haciendo guardia ahora?

—UCI de Cirugía. No tengo muchos pacientes, pero sí hay algunos que necesitan seguimiento. Creo que no pasará nada si me retraso unos minutos, la enfermera de turno debe pasar en diez minutos más o menos a suministrar los medicamentos. Puedo decirle que me espere mientras bajo con Baekhyun.

—Yo creo que deberías hacer tu ronda primero, no pasa nada si Baek espera un poco. —Sugirió Taeyeon.

—No pasa nada mami, bajo rápido y subo, no hay mucha distancia del piso donde estoy al parqueadero.

—Si tú lo dices, está bien, pero no te tardes ¿Eh?

—De acuerdo.

Colgó y fue en busca de la enfermera que lo cubriría en su rápida huida, Chaeyoung fue comprensiva y aceptó ayudarlo, le dijo que cualquier cosa le marcaba a su buscapersonas, cosa que agradeció enormemente.

Tal como planeó bajó hasta el estacionamiento donde Baekhyun lo esperaba en su auto, se subió, saludó a su amigo y tomó el estuche con los supresores.

—Tu mamá dijo que te tocaba la dosis de las nueve. —Le recordó Byun.

—Sí lo sé.

JunMyeon sacó dos ampollas y una jeringa nueva, pinchó los frascos con los medicamentos y extrajo el líquido de ambos contenedores, al preparar la inyección tomó la liga y apretó entorno a su brazo para encontrar la vena, al verla introdujo despacio la aguja y depositó el líquido en su torrente sanguíneo, lo bueno de este tipo de supresores era el efecto inmediato que tenían.

Baekhyun lo observaba con grima, el otro omega no entendía cómo su mejor amigo podía vivir pinchando sus venas como un jodido yonki.

Al terminar colocó un parche casi invisible sobre el pinchazo y desechó la jeringa en una bolsa de desechos radioactivos.

—Gracias Baek.

—Oye, ¿Eso no fue demasiado? —Preguntó haciendo señas a la —a su parecer— absurda cantidad de supresores,

—¿Esto? Para nada. —Respondió tranquilo—. Estos supresores son en dos fases de aplicación, como me salté la primera tengo que utilizar las dos a la hora de retomar la dosis y no descontrolar el horario.

—Bien, lo que digas. —Rodó los ojos— Sabes, a mi amigo Min lo comenzarán a traer aquí, los Choi piensan agotar sus recursos con tal de que vuelva a la normalidad.

La tristeza en la cara de Baekhyun lo tocó, su amigo Min era el sobrino político de su tío Heechul, él no lo conocía, pero por Baek se enteró que hace años sufrió un accidente que lo dejó parapléjico y sin habla.

—Ojalá aquí lo puedan ayudar, son muy buenos la verdad, me atrevería a creer que hasta milagrosos.

—Sí, fue lo que dijo el prometido de MinHo, el primo de mi amigo. —Se apresuró a aclarar a quién se estaba refiriendo—. Él fue quien alentó al señor Kwon a traerlo aquí, así que a lo mejor venga a verte más seguido mientras visito a Min.

—Eso me gustaría, desde que empecé el internado puedo contar con los dedos de las manos el tiempo que hemos podido compartir. Bueno, ya se me hace tarde. —Dijo JunMyeon observando cómo se terminaba el tiempo para volver a sus labores—. Nos vemos pronto ¿Sí?

—Está bien.

Baek lo abrazó antes de que se bajara, JunMyeon salió del auto y observó cómo su amigo se marchaba, extrañaba pasar tiempo con Baekhyun, pero como dijo, su tiempo era limitado y cuando lo tenía libre se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo, recuperando las noches de insomnio del hospital.

Volvió de nueva cuenta a su piso y se asustó cuando vio a las enfermeras correr de un lado a otro, inmediatamente se acercó, sorprendiéndose al ver al mismísimo Park JungSoo atendiendo a uno de sus pacientes que entró en paro durante su ausencia.

El omega terminaba de estabilizar los signos vitales del paciente, al deshacerse de la tabla con la historia dirigió su mirada a JunMyeon, este se sintió morir en ese preciso momento, el hombre frente a él le generaba mucho miedo con ese semblante.

—Lo siento yo-

—A mi oficina, ya. —Dijo con firmeza, haciendo sobresaltar a JunMyeon.

Caminó en silencio detrás del doctor Park, algo le decía que sus sueños en ese momento se fueron al demonio por descuidar su puesto de trabajo, el director se veía demasiado molesto con su falta que por poco le cuesta la vida a uno de sus pacientes.

Durante el camino JunMyeon se reprendió una y otra vez por su negligencia, Baek pudo haber esperado un poco, pero su necedad de creer que solo era un momento y que nada podía pasar si él no estaba, daban fe de su ingenuidad en este trabajo.

—Adelante, interno Kim. —Dijo su jefe viendo el gafete de su bata.

JunMyeon entró con la cabeza gacha, se sentía como el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Puede explicarme ¿Por qué razón no estaba en su lugar de trabajo cuando se presentó el _código azul_ con el paciente en observación a su cargo?

—Señor, fue un error de mi parte, salí un momento por asuntos personales, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—¿Sabe siquiera lo que significa llevar esa bata con el nombre de nuestra institución?

JunMyeon quiso contestar, pero Park JungSoo no se lo permitió.

—No, no lo sabe, porque de saberlo nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza dejar su piso para irse a atender sus asuntos personales, esta negligencia de su parte pudo costar la vida del paciente. Voy a hablar con los rectores de la universidad, este tipo de errores son inaceptables dentro de mi hospital, entrégueme su bata señor Kim, lo quiero fuera de este centro ahora mismo.

—Pero señor. —Intentó objetar.

—No, o hace las cosas bien, o se va, son las políticas de este hospital, a partir de ahora debe buscar otro centro de salud donde terminar su año de residencia si es que desea continuar, aunque viendo su desempeño de esta noche, no sé si lo mejor sería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de un enfermo. Ahora puede retirarse.

El hombre ni siquiera lo dejó explicarse, simplemente le escupió en la cara aquella letanía de reproches e insultos a sus capacidades y sin más lo expulsó. JunMyeon se levantó del asiento y tal como le pidió el doctor Park, dejó su bata sobre la mesa. Los ojos le picaban por contener las ganas de llorar allí mismo, pero no lo haría, se iría conservando aunque sea un poco su dignidad, acepta que se equivocó, pero la forma tan intransigente del doctor Park para tratar el asunto, fue injusta.

—¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con el chico? —Dijo una voz profunda desde la puerta de la oficina.

—Es mi hospital y mis reglas, no permito que nadie las discuta.

—Por eso nunca me vas a tener trabajando para ti, eres un tirano, es un interno por el amor de Dios, todos en su momento tendimos a equivocarnos y no por eso nos convertimos en malos médicos.

—Chanyeol, basta por favor, no es momento para que tengamos esta conversación.

—No quieres que escuchen lo inescrupuloso que eres buscando una perfección que ni tú mismo tienes. Es un estudiante, y si está aquí haciendo sus prácticas en este hospital es por algo.

—¡Te dije que ya basta! Y usted señor Kim, ya puede retirarse, le agradezco guarde completa discreción ante este desagradable intercambio de palabras con mi hijo.

—Como diga Director Park. —Respondió JunMyeon cabizbajo dando una leve reverencia antes de salir.

El hijo del doctor JungSoo continuaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, JunMyeon no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza que le causó el hecho que terminara discutiendo con su padre por su culpa.

El alfa lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo su huida.

—Si quieres puedes aplicar en Medical Center Wu & Co., para que termines tu internado allí. Pregunta por el Doctor Park Chanyeol y yo mismo me encargaré de procesar tu solicitud. —Ofreció este antes que JunMyeon se fuera.

Él asintió y tomó la tarjeta que amablemente el más alto le tendió.

—Gracias. —Musitó, aun conteniendo las lágrimas por perder el trabajo de sus sueños.

Dio una pequeña reverencia al más joven de los Park y salió cuanto antes del lugar, no podía tener peor suerte que esa.

Corrió y corrió en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que sus piernas y pulmones no dieron para más, al saberse completamente solo dejó salir el llanto que por dentro lo quemaba. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Todas las metas que se había trazado se esfumaron en un parpadeo por un jodido error.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Chanyeol** _

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan maldito? —Preguntó el muchacho con rabia de ver la actitud tan obtusa del médico.

—Más respeto con tu padre, que no se te olvide quién te dio la vida, muchachito.

—Mi padre, si te hubieras comportado como tal todos estos años al menos tendría un poco de respeto por ti, pero no eres más que un desconocido con el que comparto lazo sanguíneo, nunca te has preocupado por cumplir ese rol de todos modos, no entiendo por qué ahora te da por exigir algo que no te has ganado.

—Ese paciente pudo morir por el descuido de ese niño, no voy a poner en riesgo el prestigio de este hospital por su incompetencia. —JungSoo cambió de tema al ver que su hijo se iba por la tangente.

—Todo lo tuyo se basa en prestigio y logros, te recuerdo que no eres precisamente la perfección andante, tú que engañaste y lastimaste a mamá con aquella otra omega y concebiste un hijo fruto de esa traición.

—Nada de eso tiene que venir a discusión, además SooYoung y ese hijo están muertos, tu madre y tus abuelos se encargaron de quitarlos del camino, a diferencia de ti que vives en el pasado, yo lo he superado, sino no estaría donde estoy. Que no seas capaz de superar tus traumas, no te da derecho a venir a reprochar mi manera de proceder en mi vida o en mi trabajo.

Chanyeol resopló exasperado, Park JungSoo era un ser sin corazón, solo alguien así podría tratar un asunto tan delicado como si hablara del clima, toda su vida ha tratado de entender a su padre, lo que lo motiva a ser como es, pero con el tiempo ha llegado a la conclusión que la pérdida de su amante y ese hijo se llevó todo lo bueno que había en él.

Aún recuerda como cuando niño era tan diferente al hombre en frente que tecleando algo en su computador olvida que hace apenas unos minutos destrozó los sueños de alguien, su madre no pudo soportar vivir en aquel infierno que se convirtió el hogar que una vez amó, por eso huyó cuando Chanyeol tenía ocho años.

—Te llamé porque quiero que conozcas al sobrino de un amigo, —Inquirió JungSoo trayendo de vielta la mente de Chanyeol—. Sería bueno que entablaras relaciones con mi círculo, Siwon es un benefactor del centro de investigaciones del hospital, y como eres mi único heredero, necesito que empieces a figurar dentro de la junta directiva y por ende con nuestros socios.

El doctor Park padre enseguida fue al punto, claro, se dijo Chanyeol, ya le parecía raro que intentara retomar comunicaciones con él, era esto, un jodido plan de casamentero.

—Por si lo has olvidado, ya tengo compañero, se llama Do KyungSoo y estamos muy enamorados. —Le respondió Chanyeol con toda la honestidad del mundo.

Para nadie era un secreto que mantenía una relación con su asistente, quien para él era el omega más hermoso y perfecto que pudiese existir.

—¿Te refieres al niño ese? —Preguntó con desdén— Debes estar bromeando, pensé que solo era un capricho tuyo, pero veo que ahora me está causando serios problemas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya imaginaba su respuesta.

—Que pone en riesgo los planes que tengo para ti. —JungSoo lo miró de la misma forma fría que acostumbraba.

—Es mi vida y yo decido qué hacer con ella, lo siento si tenías “planes para mí”, gracias pero no, gracias.

Chanyeol se levantó de su asiento al dar por terminada su visita, pero JungSoo no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

—Yeol. —Lo llamó de nuevo—. Tienes que detener esto, sé que estás con _ese_ por hacerme rabiar, pero ya basta, estoy harto de que siempre quieras llevarme la contraria, lamentablemente naciste en una familia donde no tenemos la opción de decidir, a mí me obligaron a casarme con tu madre aún sin amarla y lo hice porque el deber está antes que nada.

—Y pretendes hacerme lo mismo ¿Esa es tu jodida respuestas? Pues déjame dejarte clara una cosa Doctor Park JungSoo, no voy a permitir que arruines mi vida ni la de alguien más, no pienso repetir tu misma historia, bastante tuve que sufrir perder a mis padres para que ahora me salgas con que “tienes planes para mí”. Me importan un carajo tú, tu clínica, tus socios y toda tu puta parentela. La única persona con la que uniré mi vida será con mi omega, si te gusta bien, y si no, también. Si me quieres desheredar, ¡Adelante! Nada de lo que tienes me interesa en lo más mínimo, papá. —Terminó con sarcasmo.

Chanyeol salió de la oficina lanzando un portazo que asustó a las pocas personas que transitaban por el piso administrativo de ese hospital a tan altas horas de la noche.

Ir a ver a su padre fue un completo error, creyó que este acercamiento de JungSoo era porque después de pensar las cosas quería arreglar su relación, pero como siempre, su padre terminaba decepcionándolo. Lo único rescatable de la noche sin duda fue defender a aquel interno de las garras inescrupulosas de su padre, realmente esperaba ayudarlo a terminar su internado en la clínica de su mejor amigo, solo restaba esperar que el pequeño Kim acudiera a su ayuda.


	7. 6

** _Un año después_ **

**_JunMyeon_ **

JunMyeon caminaba por los pasillos del piso donde cubría una de las últimas guardias de su internado, en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaría recibiendo su pregrado de medicina con honores, con todo y sus altibajos a lo largo de esos dos extenuantes largos años.

Park Chanyeol se convirtió en su salvador, hoy puede considerarlo un gran amigo y compañero con el que estará agradecido eternamente.

Es poco usual que un estudiante de medicina curse su internado en dos centros hospitalarios distintos, en el consejo estudiantil quedaron perplejos al conocer las razones de su expulsión del hospital de neurociencias, y aunque creyeron que el Director Park exageró en su reporte, dado que se trataba de un estudiante de pregado sin experiencia previa, no pudieron interceder por JunMyeon como les hubiera gustado, a fin de cuentas, la institución constaba de una autonomía y si su directiva consideraba al estudiante Kim como no apto para continuar cursando sus pasantías allí, a ellos no les quedaba de otra que aceptar y buscar una solución alterna.

A pesar de prácticamente empezar de nuevo, agradeció esta nueva oportunidad, por más que pareciera que JunMyeon perdió el rumbo de sus sueños, increíblemente el nuevo entorno lo ayudó a desarrollarse más en el ámbito social.

A diferencia del otro hospital, aquí tenía una mejor relación con sus compañeros, aunque claro, sin obviar la lucha de titanes que existía entre ellos, cuando buscaban destacar en cada área, todos a su alrededor terminaron siendo muy buenos colegas.

Todo el mérito va para Chanyeol, el alfa tiene un carisma nato y una manera fácil de interactuar con todos que, trabajar con él se siente ameno, tanto que los primeros días JunMyeon se sintió medio enamorado, pero luego se dio cuenta que solo era admiración y parte de su agradecimiento, sin obviar que Kyungsoo, su compañero de internado, es un omega muy celoso cuando de su pareja se trata.

Chanyeol es un gran tipo, y él confirmó que detrás de un gran alfa como él, está un excelente omega, Kyungsoo se convirtió en su mejor amigo dentro de ese hospital, las largas jornadas laborales en conjunto crearon un vínculo fuerte entre los dos, tanto que, cuando se veían libres de aquella prisión, aprovechaban salir a tomar un par de tragos para liberar la tensión y el estrés que les dejaba su último servicio.

A diferencia de sus salidas con Baekhyun, con quien hace mucho no entabla una conversación de más de diez minutos, las salidas con Kyungsoo y los demás no son hasta altas horas de la madrugada, como compañeros de oficio sienten empatía por el cansancio del otro.

Hasta ahora todo va bien para él dentro del ámbito laboral, tanto que hasta ha pensado iniciar cuanto antes el postgrado en neurocirugía, luego de culminar con éxito su servicio comunitario.

Despues de recibirse como médico de la República de Corea, tiene que ejercer la medicina general en pro de la comunidad, es posible que durante ese tiempo sea enviado a alguna zona rural o en su defecto tendrá que cumplir con su labor social en uno de los barios más pobres de Seúl.

Donde quiera que sea, JunMyeon se sentirá feliz de hacer lo que más ama. En el último año ha aprendido a aceptar el curso de las cosas, cuando piensa en los objetivos que tenía cuando entró al hospital de sus sueños como interno, se da cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba, se obsesionó con el éxito y reconocimiento que podía lograr siendo un omega dentro de las neurociencias que, olvidó lo que en un principio lo llevó a estudiar medicina.

Ahora siente que ha recuperado el norte.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

** _SuHo_ **

Lay y él terminaron llegando a Corea hace poco, aunque claro, cada uno de forma independiente, sus respectivas parejas no podían saber que entre ellos existe algo más que el vínculo familiar que les fue dado al entrar a formar parte de la familia Wu.

SuHo fue con la excusa de querer reanudar los lazos con su familia, y Zhang por motivos de trabajo en la clínica que YiFan mantiene allí.

No pudiendo esperar más, apenas llegaron a la residencia familiar, Yixing lo arrastró hasta la habitación principal y en la cama donde antes dormía su marido, lo poseyó como una fiera en celo.

SuHo rio ante los actos del alfa queriendo demostrar su posesión, pero aún así se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, qué pensaría YiFan si lo viera de esa forma, apoyado a gatas con el trasero en alto, recibiendo desde atrás los embates desesperados de Yixing.

Cada vez que tocaba su próstata le era imposible contener los gemidos en sus labios, se sentía tan bien ser follado en la misma cama de su esposo, era un nuevo nivel de inmoralidad.

—Aprovechemos esta noche. —Sugirió Lay al verlo salir de la ducha.

—Quisiera salir de fiesta, ya sabes, ver cuánto han cambiado las cosas por aquí.

—Aún no me has terminado de contar sobre tu pasado. Sólo lo de tu alfa predestinado, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu familia? Nunca hablas de ellos.

—No me gusta hacerlo, para ellos estoy muerto, y es mejor que sigan pensando eso. No quiero importunarlos con mi desagradable presencia.

—Te descubrieron, ¿No es cierto?

—Es más complicado que eso, hice algo demasiado bajo, incluso para mí.

—¿Y qué fue? —Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—Matar. —Dijo en tono sombrío, viendo las reacciones de Lay ante su confesión.

Él rio luego de pensarlo, asumiendo que SuHo bromeaba, este lo acompañó en su risa pero, en el fondo fue consciente que tal vez sus palabras fueran más ciertas de lo que imaginaba.

El recuerdo de Minseok lo golpeó de lleno, se vistió en completo silencio y luego salió de la habitación, Lay lo siguió extrañado con su repentino cambio de actitud, podía llegar a ser volátil, pero nunca de aquella manera.

Rápidamente encontró el mini bar y se sirvió un trago de lo que fuera que había allí, a SuHo no le gustaba recordar el pasado, menos si se presentaba como el fantasma de su hermano, la imagen del cuerpo de Minseok en medio del jardín, la sangre escurriendo de su cabeza y sus piernas deformadas por el impacto.

Luego los gritos de horror de todos, y él parado en el balcón observando a la nada, en medio de su letargo.

Los golpes de papá Jiyong lo sacaron de este, las lágrimas en su rostro lo hicieron consciente de la atrocidad cometida, sintió miedo de sí mismo, por la forma tan fría con la que atacó a Minseok por la espalda, sin que este lo esperara, por como fue capaz de querer sacarlo de su camino cuando creyó que su secreto estaba en peligro de ser descubierto.

—¡SuHo! —Lay lo estremeció trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

—Salgamos. —Musitó evitando la mirada del chino.

Yixing buscó las llaves de uno de los autos y de camino al garaje SuHo se las arrebató de la mano.

—Yo conduzco, sé a dónde ir.

*

SuHo tomó el control del timón, pero su mente realmente no estaba en un lugar en concreto, Lay lo observó de reojo, preguntándose qué fue eso que lo alejó del lugar y momento que compartieron, al principio sintió miedo de ir junto a él, no es una novedad que SuHo conduce como un maníaco, solo lo preocupó lo imprudente que estaba siendo hasta ahora.

Si no tenía una multa era por pura suerte, en su momento llegó a sugerir que le cediera el volante, pero fue peor, solo le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos y pisó más a fondo el acelerador, pasándose un alto.

Cuando llegaron al club que su bello amante eligió para pasar una agradable velada, se dijo que al salir tomaría el control de la situación.

SuHo es un omega indomable, tal vez por eso acostumbraba a hacer lo que le place con todos, no tiene límites, pero Yixing no pondrá una vez más su integridad física en riesgo solo por complacerlo, menos si al cabo del rato que llevaban en ese antro, él bebió más alcohol del que le vio tomar nunca.

Por una parte se sintió halagado de ser testigo del verdadero SuHo, sin caretas de por medio. Verlo beber y bailar sin inhibiciones lo hizo sentir especial, ni siquiera YiFan conocía ese lado salvaje de su esposo y que, el mismo SuHo tuviera la confianza de soltarse en su presencia, hablaba de lo mucho que han avanzado en su relación.

SuHo se colgó de su cuello con un movimiento sensual en el que lo invitaba a algo más, lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrastró hasta el baño, lugar donde aprovechó para follarlo sin contemplación en uno de los cubículos vacios.

Volvieron a la pista de baile bañados en sudor luego de la actividad física en los sanitarios, SuHo lo besó con abandono al ritmo lento de la música. Se hallaron tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que, no repararon en la presencia de un tercero hasta que este lo jaló y apartó de su abrazo.

—SuHo. —Lo llamó el alfa que los interrumpió.

A pesar del alcohol en su sistema SuHo pareció reconocerlo, fue inevitable que los celos nacieran en su interior al ver la reacción de su amante con el extraño, él pudo reconocer la mirada de anhelo.

—MinHo. —Murmuró por lo bajo, si no estuviera tan cerca capaz no habría escuchado lo dicho por este.

El tipo sonrió de medio lado para después dirigir una mirada inquisidora hacia Yixing.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo. —Insinuó socarrón.

—No es lo que crees. —Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, a Yixing esa respuesta le hizo bullir la sangre.

—Lo último que supe de ti fue tu matrimonio express con un chino, —Miró a Lay de forma despectiva—, pero conociéndote no me extrañaría que este sujeto no sea más que tu amante en turno. Los años pasan, pero sigues siendo el mismo promiscuo hijo de puta de siempre. —Concluyó mordaz.

—No te atrevas a hablar de SuHo de esa forma. —Intervino Lay, molesto por las libertades que se tomó el tal MinHo.

—No digo nada que no sea verdad, o me equivoco, mi querido primo.

Yixing retrocedió, primo, el tipo era un primo de SuHo y por lo visto conocía muy bien su proceder.

—¿Sorprendido? —Se mofó a costa de Yixing—, nadie conoce los secretos de SuHo como yo. —Dijo observando ahora directamente a los ojos temerosos de SuHo.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo, soy otra persona. Ustedes me obligaron a cambiar. —Se defendió. Aunque es inevitable que las palabras de MinHo le den donde más le duele.

—No mientas, desde que casi matas a tu propio hermano, solo te has ocultado como la rata cobarde que eres. —MinHo lo soltó— ¿Sabías que tu hermano sobrevivió? Por más que quisiste deshacerte de él, aún vive, y más pronto que tarde volverá a ser el Minseok de antes. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que vas a caer, todos van a saber qué es eso que Minseok descubrió de ti, eso que querías que callara con su muerte.

—Cállate, no sabes lo que dices. —Gritó tapando sus oídos de las acusaciones del otro.

—No, no me callaré, necesito recordar cómo eres, de lo que eres capaz. Y pensar que en un momento llegué a creer que te amaba, lo mejor que hiciste fue desaparecer de nuestras vidas, tú solo llevas desgracias por donde pasas. Razón tuvo tío SeungHyun de echarte lejos, y pobre aquel infeliz que se embelesó contigo, no sabe el monstruo que fue a meter a su casa.

Lay se quedó en shock con aquella sarta de reproches por parte de MinHo, SuHo no apartó la vista de la furiosa mirada del otro alfa.

—No sabes nada de ese asunto, y lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Minseok fue quedar como lo hizo, así aprendería a no meterse en mis asuntos. —Respondió sin una pizca de remordimiento en su voz—, en cuanto a ti, deberías agradecerme, si Minseok hablaba no solo caería yo, tú y nuestros sucios secretos también.

SuHo salió del local sin siquiera esperar a Yixing, antes de que lo siguiera, MinHo lo detuvo.

—Sea lo que sea que tienes con SuHo, cuídate las espaldas, cuando crea que ya no le eres de utilidad y te vea como el peligro que estoy seguro que eres, no le va a temblar la mano para aplastarte, lo hizo con su propio hermano, no dudes que contigo no sentirá compasión alguna. Me costó mucho aceptar lo que es, pero por fortuna lo dejé a tiempo, no cometas el error de caer en su trampa, luego ya no podrás salir.

MinHo se fue sin mirar atrás.

Lay caminó hacia la salida del club pensando en lo que dijo el tal MinHo, y conociendo a SuHo pudo corroborar esa actitud frívola y sin escrúpulo, a él no le pesaba actuar a su conveniencia, y aquella fuerte declaración del otro, SuHo trató de matar a su propio hermano. Aquello era más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar de él.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_JunMyeon_ **

Su teléfono celular no paraba de sonar, JunMyeon aprovechó el momento de descanso para contestar la insistente llamada, un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla de aquel aparato.

No supo la razón, pero un mal presentimiento lo llevó a contestar temeroso a su interlocutor.

—Habla Kim JunMyeon, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

— _Buenas noches señor Kim ¿Es pariente de Kim Taeyeon?_ —Preguntó la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, es mi madre. —Respondió en medio de una exhalación, las manos le temblaban.

— _Señor Kim, lo llamamos del hospital militar, hace unos minutos su madre ingresó al área de emergencias de este recinto, siento mucho informarle que fue víctima de un atropello. Necesitamos su presencia cuanto antes..._


	8. 7

_ JunMyeon _

No sabe cuánto corrió para llegar allí, apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar sus pertenencias e ir directo hasta el hospital donde recluyeron a su madre.

—Kim Taeyeon, por favor, quiero información sobre Kim Taeyeon. —Suplicó a la recepcionista del área de emergencias en tono desesperado.

—Espere un momento, mantenga la calma, por favor. —Pidió la mujer, tratando de mermar sus nervios en tono apacible.

—¡No puedo mantener la calma cuando posiblemente mi madre está muriendo! —Gritó al borde de la histeria.

Enseguida unos guardias se acercaron al pobre muchacho desesperado.

—Si no puede mantenerse tranquilo sin hacer escándalo temo que seguridad tendrá que sacarlo del lugar, estamos en un hospital, no puede perturbar la paz de nuestros pacientes.

En ese momento un doctor se hizo presente en la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Kim Taeyeon, JunMyeon se soltó del agarre de los guardias y en seguida fue hasta él, se presentó y preguntó cuál era el pronóstico de su mamá, sus ánimos decayeron considerablemente al ser consciente que su madre por los momentos no despertará, pues sufrió un severo golpe en la cabeza cuando impactó contra el suelo, ahora solo tocaba esperar que bajara la inflamación y ver si requería alguna cirugía mayor.

***

Los días pasaron y para JunMyeon todo era igual, si bien ya terminó su internado, ahora tiene el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de su madre, hasta los momentos los doctores han logrado bajar la presión intracraneal hasta el mínimo, sólo que ella no da signos de despertar, su _ECG_ sigue por debajo de ocho puntos y continúa sumida en ese sueño sin fin que cada día lo atormenta.

¿Qué pasará si pierde a su madre? En la vida solo la tiene a ella porque, su padre ni siquiera se hizo cargo durante el embarazo, no sabe ni siquiera quién es, y la única familia que conoce es a Taeyeon.

El médico Lee SeungHyun que llevaba el caso de Taeyeon entró a la habitación para evaluar el estado de su paciente.

—¿Cómo sigue nuestra bella durmiente? —Preguntó cuando se acercó a la cama.

—No hay ninguna novedad, ella solamente no reacciona a ningún estímulo. —Respondió JunMyeon afligido por no ver mejoría en Taeyeon.

—Entiendo. Hoy revisaremos si la inflamación ha disminuido lo suficiente para la intervención. —Informó su colega—. He estado en contacto con mi ex profesor de la universidad, quien es una eminencia en el campo de la neurocirugía, hemos estado estudiando el caso de la señora Kim y, dependiendo de los resultados de los próximos análisis, trasladaremos a su madre al hospital neurológico de inmediato.

JunMyeon se levantó de su asiento al escuchar al doctor Lee.

—¿Habla del hospital de Neurociencias? Ese hospital es demasiado costoso, ¡No puedo internar a mi madre allí!

El doctor SeungHyun exhaló al escuchar la negativa de JunMyeon, el muchacho no entendía que ellos en el hospital militar no estaban capacitados para una cirugía de alto riesgo como la que necesitaba Kim Taeyeon. De no intentarlo estarían condenando a la paciente a quedar en estado vegetal y su posterior muerte.

—Tendrá que llegar a un acuerdo con la administración del hospital, si intercedo por usted ante el neurocirujano que realizará la intervención, puede que facilite sus posibilidades de pago, pero es algo que tiene que suceder, usted es médico también, sabe de lo que hablo. Si queremos una posibilidad de éxito en el caso de su madre, hay que agotar los recursos y opciones que sean necesarios para salvarla, y sobretodo para brindar esperanza de vida. La señora Kim no volverá a ser la misma luego de esto, pero no se cierre a la idea de por lo menos darle una mejor calidad de vida después de la cirugía.

JunMyeon asintió, el especialista tenía toda la razón, pero eso no quita el hecho que este panorama lo llene de preocupación, tanto por la salud de su madre, como las deudas por venir.

Se dio golpes internos, él de verdad creyó que nunca más volvería a aquel lugar, y el destino lo obliga a llevar a su madre al mismo sitio donde se le humilló y echó sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

—Está bien doctor Lee, voy a dejar todo en sus manos, yo la verdad en estos momentos rebasé mi límite con tanto estrés, no pienso con claridad. Confío en su buen criterio, en especial en su experiencia como médico. Solo por favor, haga todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvar a mi madre.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ Suho _

Le costó mucho dar con el paradero de Minseok, pero la bocota de MinHo sirvió para que a él le entraran ganas de volver a ver a su hermano.

Lay se incorporó en la clínica de los Wu, por lo tanto tiene mucho tiempo libre desde entonces, lo ha invitado por el lugar pero, los hospitales le parecen deprimentes, tantos enfermos y gente lamentándose, solo con _Minnie_ hará una excepción, y todo porque quiere ver si es cierto que está pronto a recuperarse.

Sí sus padres le dieron la espalda por lo que le hizo a su hermano, no se quiere imaginar lo que harán si ese idiota llega a hablar de nuevo, sus intenciones eran claras, Minseok se tiene que callar para siempre y si para eso tendrá que cortarle la lengua, pues lo hará.

Con los años aprendió que ante todo, lo primero que tiene que proteger es su bienestar, así tenga que pasar por encima de todos, ¿Que actúa con alevosía? Sí, lo hace, pero nació en un mundo donde el que domina y sobrevive es el más fuerte, y nadie podrá superponerse ante él.

Ya tuvo la dosis suficiente de humillaciones permitidas en una vida, nadie más lo hará de nuevo.

Salió al garaje y vio los autos allí estacionados, por un momento su mirada se dirigió hacia el que usó aquella noche, todavía recuerda la expresión de horror de la mujer al pegar de lleno contra el vidrio parabrisas y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Alejó aquellos pensamientos funestos y tomó un auto sencillo tipo sedán, ya buscaría la forma de deshacerse del otro, no quiere llamar mucho la atención, no después del incidente la noche de su llegada a Corea.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ JunMyeon _

El traslado en ambulancia aérea estaba casi listo, unas firmas donde se responsabiliza de su madre luego de salir del hospital y quita cualquier culpa a la institución por su decisión, papeleo de rutina, y podrán partir.

Cuando se le confirió la orden, el helicóptero ya estaba esperando en el helipuerto del hospital. Vio como prepararon a su madre para el traslado, conectándola a un respirador artificial portátil y al monitor que vigilaba diligentemente sus signos vitales.

De manera inmediata la subieron a la unidad aérea, acompañada del médico tratante y demás equipo de apoyo, JunMyeon subió de último como su familiar a cargo, las puertas se cerraron y esperaron la orden de tráfico aéreo de la ciudad para despegar.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que sería por tierra, en menos de diez minutos estuvieron aterrizando en el _Hospital de Neurocirugía, Neurotraumatología y Neurorrehabilitación de Seúl._

Al apagar las hélices del rotor, abrieron la puerta, misma donde ya esperaba el Director Park y el jefe del departamento de Neurocirugía, el doctor Lee Taemin, ambos omegas y ex superiores de JunMyeon en sus días de estudiante en ese centro hospitalario.

El doctor Lee se sorprendió mucho de verlo y con un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una leve sonrisa, lo saludó. Por su parte el doctor Park solo se limitó a darle una mirada superficial para luego centrarse en su nueva paciente.

—¿Condición? —Lo escuchó preguntar.

Se hizo a un lado para que los demás hicieran su trabajo.

Luego de recibir el informe del doctor Lee SeungHyun, trasladaron a Taeyeon al piso de _UCI Neurológica_.

—¿Cómo está todo? —Preguntó el doctor Taemin luego de salir de la habitación donde ingresaron a su madre.

—Si con esto se refiere a bien, no, nada está bien.

Taemin lo rodeó por los hombros a modo de apoyo.

—El doctor Park y yo haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para salvarla. El abuelo SooMan dijo que no te cohíbas de pedir su ayuda, sabes que tiene un gran aprecio por la señora Kim, lo que necesites él moverá cielo, mar y tierra por conseguirlo.

JunMyeon asintió solo por salir del paso, no se veía a sí mismo pidiendo nuevamente ayuda del doctor Lee SooMan, demasiado hizo cuando se le metió entre ceja y ceja la idea de estudiar medicina, ahora estaba al borde de la desesperación, todavía tenía una deuda con la universidad y ahora esto.

No se veía en la penosa posibilidad de recurrir de nuevo al señor Lee SooMan.

Luego de un tiempo le fue permitido entrar a la habitación de su madre, con la higienización correcta y su traje estéril pudo reencontrarse con Taeyeon, aquí no podía durar mucho tiempo dentro por reglas del hospital, solo aprovechó la oportunidad para cerciorarse que la instalaron bien en el que sería su hogar por tiempo indefinido.

Al salir al pasillo pudo escuchar a alguien gritar desde la habitación contigua a la de su madre, el lugar estaba desolado a esas horas, pero no era razón para que quien quiera que sea, perturbara la paz de los pacientes del área.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió con prisa y encontró al dueño de los gritos y lo tomó con fuerza de una mano hasta sacarlo casi a rastras de la habitación.

El desconocido se resistió al agarre, la interrupción de JunMyeon solo lo hizo agitarse más y soltar varios improperios más dirigidos a su persona.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿No se da cuenta que es un área restringida y no puede gritar como si estuviera en un mercado? —Le recriminó cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los enfermos.

El contrario se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con odio.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo!

—No me interesa quién sea usted, lo que sí me importa es que no moleste a los pacientes de esta área. —Respondió con firmeza.

El otro lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

—No, pero soy médico y me preocupa el bienestar de los enfermos. Ahora si me permite, lo guiaré hasta la salida.

A regañadientes lo guió hasta el área de desecho donde ambos se deshicieron de la vestimenta especial que se utilizaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Al verse frente a frente ambos lanzaron una leve exclamacion ante lo que veían sus ojos.

JunMyeon retrocedió dos pasos y el otro solo se acercó más, maravillado con aquel increíble hallazgo.

—Te pareces tanto a mí. —Dijo el hombre con el cabello ligeramente más claro que el suyo.

El médico negó, imposible, aquello era absurdo, se estrujó los ojos pensando que, tal vez la falta de sueño le hacía ver cosas que no son.

—No estás viendo mal, ni yo tampoco, somos exactamente iguales, como si fueras mi gemelo.

—Gemelos idénticos. —Corrigió JunMyeon.

El otro rio.

—Eso es imposible, mi papá omega no tuvo gemelos, así que no podrías ser mi gemelo idéntico. Además yo soy mucho más bonito. —Dijo con desdén luego de inspeccionar la vestimenta y estilo de peinado de JunMyeon.

—Ni mi madre tuvo dos hijos... —JunMyeon se detuvo antes de completar la frase ¿Sería posible?

No, Kim Taeyeon nunca le ocultaría algo como eso, no tendría sentido, o... no, tenía que sacarse esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza, pero en su papel de médico solo encuentra una explicación lógica para esto.

—Entonces es una muy extraña coincidencia. ¿No dicen que todos tenemos a alguien parecido a nosotros en algún lugar del mundo?

—Usted lo ha dicho, parecido, esto es aterrador, si me lo pregunta. —JunMyeon no pudo evitar retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo.

El otro rodó los ojos ante las paranoias de JunMyeon.

—Soy Choi Shuho. —Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Kim JunMyeon, a su servicio. —Se presentó.

—¡Ahhh y eres doctor! —Exclamó Fascinado.

—Sí. Recién egresado, pero se puede decir que sí, coloquialmente se nos denomina así.

Suho le regaló una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—Y bien, ¿Me puede decir por qué razón estaba gritando a ese paciente hace un momento?

Suho se removió un poco incómodo ante la pregunta de su doble, porque la verdad la cara de JunMyeon de transformó en una de pocos amigos.

—Es mi hermano, solo que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y me exasperé. Él no habla ni nada, solo está allí como sin vida.

JunMyeon sopesó por unos segundos la información.

—¿Estará por Neurocirugía? pero si está despierto dudo sea por una craniectomia descompresiva como mi madre. Él no debería estar en la UCI ¿Llevará mucho tiempo allí? —El JunMyeon apasionado por su trabajo salió a flote que comenzó a murmurar todas esas cosas para sí mismo, olvidando por un momento a au acompañante—. Eran muy pocos los casos que llegaron cuando hice el año de internado aquí. Si tiene un cuadro como el que describe tiene que haber algún daño en sus capacidades neuromotoras y del lenguaje. ¿Tal vez daño de médula?

Suho rodó los ojos al recordar a YiFan con toda su terminología médica, y cuando JunMyeon lo miró de nueva cuenta, se encogió de hombros como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

—No lo sé, ya te dije que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, ni siquiera sé si es grave lo que tiene. Aunque si fuera por mí preferiría que se muera.

JunMyeon no dio crédito a la crudeza y poco tacto en sus palabras, ¿Cómo podía decir una cosa como esa tan a la ligera?

—No me mal entiendas, lo digo por su estado, ¿A quién le gustaría vivir así? No camina, no habla, no hace nada, solo te mira con esos ojos tan vacíos, como si su mente realmente no estuviese aquí.

Silencio.

—Yo al menos desearía poder ver los ojos abiertos de mi madre. ¿Sabe? Su hermano está aquí porque aún hay esperanza para él, este es el mejor centro especializado del país, debería agradecerlo. Yo en cambio, ni siquiera sé qué le depara el futuro al ser que más amo. Todo es tan incierto.

Esta vez fue Suho quien se removió incómodo con la situación, las palabras de JunMyeon lo angustiaron.

—Doctor Kim, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero ya tengo que irme. Fue una increíble coincidencia conocerlo. Pero tengo cosas que hacer, Adiós.

JunMyeon observó cómo Suho se apresuró a salir, le pareció muy raro el tipo, pero al menos agradecía que dejara la histeria de hace un momento en la habitación del que decía ser su hermano.

Por curiosidad aprovechó la soledad en el lugar y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al área de las habitaciones, está vez a la de Choi Minseok según la placa en la puerta de esta.

Entró y pudo ver a un chico conectado a varias máquinas, aunque ninguna de apoyo vital, tal como Choi Suho le dijo, él estaba despierto, era un muchacho muy hermoso, aunque algo bajo de peso, lo atribuyó a la condición médica que lo afligía.

Tomó entre sus manos la historia clínica del muchacho, según eso llevaba varios años así, aunque en su historial reflejaba que ya había pasado varias veces por el quirófano, la primera vez hace seis años.

Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, seis años en ese estado, él llevaba poco tiempo en la escuela de medicina.

Continuó leyendo la historia clínica y le sorprendió ver el nombre de Chanyeol entre los primeros médicos en atenderlo, junto a su amigo y desconocido dueño de la clínica, el neurocirujano Wu YiFan. Sonrió al saber que su amigo fue uno de los que en su momento le salvó la vida.

Al terminar dejó la carpeta en su lugar, caminó de nueva cuenta junto a la cama, bajó un poco la mascarilla y se acercó con sigilo a Choi Minseok, ya junto a este lo tomó de la mano y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Le dedicó unas breves palabras motivadoras y de apoyo, luego salió... lo que no notó al girarse hacia la puerta es que los ojos de Minseok siguieron sus movimientos y se clavaron de lleno en su espalda hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Choi Minseok, cuyo caso es aún un misterio para muchos.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ Suho _

Condujo de vuelta a casa pensando una y otra vez en los acontecimientos del día, por un lado el imbécil de Minseok que no se terminaba de morir, y por el otro la coincidencia de encontrarse con otro chico idéntico a él.

Sonrió al recordar a su doble, sí, son idénticos, aunque claro, le pareció que era muy remilgado para su gusto, la forma en que le habló distaba mucho de la suya, y su aspecto gritaba _pobre_ por todos lados, además no se vestía a la moda como él y para qué negarlo, para su gusto era un soso de primera.

—¿Qué pensaría Lay si lo llega a ver? —Dijo pensando en voz alta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios al descartar la idea de decirle sobre ello, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto por los momentos.

Justo ahora no sabe qué hacer con este descubrimiento de lo más singular, pero ya pensará en algo, JunMyeon podría convertirse en un recurso importante a futuro que no podía desaprovechar...


	9. 8

** Minseok **

_Soy Choi Minseok, hijo mayor de Choi Seung Hyun y Kwon Jiyong, dos de las personas más importantes de Corea del Sur, uno al ser un reconocido magnate en el sector de la construcción y otro por ser un exitoso diseñador de modas._

_Desde hace algunos años estoy postrado en una cama sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, la razón, porque me enfrenté cara a cara con el diablo._

_Sonará exagerado, pero no hay mejor palabra para describir a mi propio hermano, Choi Suho, el ser más perverso, manipulador y egoísta que llegué a conocer en mi vida, él es el causante de todos y cada uno de los males que han acechado a la familia desde mi "accidente"._

_Se preguntarán por qué, bueno, la razón es que desde su huida de casa, lo que antes conocíamos como nuestro seno familia, ahora yace fracturado._

_Recuerdo cuando desperté luego de varios días sumido en un coma profundo, Suho en su afán de impedir que revelara el secreto de su naturaleza omega y promiscua vida a nuestros padres, decidió que era mejor deshacerse de mí._

_Lo que él no esperó fue que papá Jiyong entrara en la habitación y presenciara todo el altercado, con horror en sus ojos vio cuando Suho se devolvió hacia el lugar donde estaba de la terraza y con todo el odio que juraba me tenía, me empujó al vacío._

_Crucé una mirada con mi padre y luego miré fijamente a mi verdugo, pude ver a la perfección la suave curva que elevó la comisura de sus labios al verme caer. Se regocijaba en su obra._

_Un grito se escuchó de arriba y luego... nada._

_Oscuridad total._

_Frío._

_¿Así se sentía estar muerto? Me pregunté al verme encerrado en la oscura soledad de mi inconsciencia._

_El tiempo allí era relativo, no entraba ni salía ningún sonido, se sentía como estar encerrado en una mazmorra a muchos metros bajo tierra, donde no daba la luz del sol ni por asomo._

_La primera vez que desperté solo recuerdo una luz enorme sobre mí, de allí no podía hacer nada más, mi mente se hallaba en una especie de limbo, realmente no sé si tuve un avance o si aún estaba vivo, podía verme postrado en la cama, sin sentir dolor, observando como todos pasaban a mi alrededor, siendo participe de todo y de nada a la vez._

_Veía todo lo que pasaba alrededor de mi cuerpo como manchas borrosas, mas no me era posible ser consciente de lo que ocurría._

_Cuando quitaron el respirador artificial por primera vez me sentí bien, allí empecé a ser consciente del mundo como tal, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, solo me sentía un poco mejor que antes._

_Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia hasta que intenté moverme por primera vez, o hice el intento._

_Pude sentir el cálido abrazo de mi hermano Mino, él estaba recostado sobre mí y su cabello en punta hacía suaves cosquillas en mi barbilla._

_Hice ademán de mover mi mano y tocarlo, pero una cosa era querer hacerlo y otra que tuviera la capacidad de llevarlo a cabo._

_Él levantó su vista hasta la mía y se sorprendió al ver que yo sostenía la suya directamente._

_—¿Puedes verme? —Preguntó asombrado._

_Intenté hablar, pero fue imposible, podía crear pensamientos coherentes en mi mente, pero algo me impedía expresarlo en palabras._

_Entonces fue así como los doctores dieron con el diagnóstico de pérdida de habla y tetraplejia parcial._

_No podía hablar y tampoco me podía mover, era un muerto viviente, o así me sentí. Nada más mi cabeza, en mi tórax y la mitad de mis brazos sentía algún estímulo. El resto eran solo miembros inertes y sin vida._

_Con el tiempo me acostumbré, con ello pude volver a casa y pasar mis días sentado en una silla de ruedas de la que sería esclavo hasta el fin de mis días._

_Al final Suho no me mató como hubiera querido, pero me hizo algo mucho peor, acabó con mi vida, mis sueños y mis ilusiones de vivir._

_Cada día lloraba de impotencia, papá SeungHyun siempre venía junto a mí por las noches y limpiaba el surco de lágrimas que manchaban mis mejillas, luego me llevaba a la cama y pedía a la enfermera que cuidaba de mí que, lo dejaran a solas conmigo._

_Cuando se iba, él bajaba esa careta de hombre duro y me arrullaba junto a él como cuando era un niño. Allí me permitía perderme en el aroma protector de mi papá Alfa, ese que me decía que todo estaba bien y que nada más pasaría mientras estuviese a mi lado._

_Papá Jiyong también se paseaba varias veces por mi habitación, aunque no tantas como me gustaría. Él me veía a los ojos y estos solo reflejaban una sola cosa, culpa._

_En el fondo creía que Suho hizo esa atrocidad por su culpa, por no saberlo criar como a sus otros hijos, por ser tan permisivo y consentidor cuando debió hacerle caso a papá SeungHyun._

_En parte esa una de tantas razones por las que su matrimonio se vio afectado y ahora convivían como un par de extraños que ni siquiera podían cruzar palabras por más de cinco minutos sin que un silencio incómodo cayera sobre ellos._

_Papá Jiyong aún sufría por la partida de Suho, y papá SeungHyun simplemente no concebía cuán trastornado estaba su esposo por querer y defender aún a un criminal._

_Mientras las noches las pasaba bajo los cuidados de papá SeungHyun, durante el día recibía las visitas de papá Jiyong._

_Las de este último consistían en él contándome su día a día y sus constantes disculpas en nombre de mi hermano, del que nunca más supimos nada._

_Una de esas tantas veces en las que me pidió perdón, me habló de Suho y cómo llegó a su vida, yo no recuerdo más que a papá llegando a casa con un bultito en brazos, era muy pequeño, tanto así que gran parte de mi vida me fue difícil recordar a papá embarazado de Suho, que a diferencia de Mino, del que sí recuerdo la enorme barriga y las patadas en mis pequeñas manos, llegó un día a casa así sin más._

_Papá Jiyong me habló sobre la tía Chaering y un favor que le pidió hace veinticinco años, en su relato habló de un niño que nació en muy malas condiciones en la isla de Jeju luego de un trágico accidente, su madre murió en el parto y los dos bebés que dio a luz quedaron totalmente desprotegidos._

_Uno de ellos, que nació relativamente sano, fue enviado a un albergue en la misma isla, mientras el otro cuyo estado de salud era crítico, estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del hospital, su hermana Chaering como último recurso y con la aprobación del director del hospital, decidieron que ese recién nacido, que a cada segundo se aferraba a la vida, fuera enviado hasta la ciudad de Seúl, donde recibiría un tratamiento adecuado que le daba más posibilidades de sobrevivir._

_Cuando el niño llegó a la ciudad y en busca de mantenerse informada del caso del pequeño, Chaering le suplicó a su hermano que fuera constantemente al hospital cardiológico infantil, solo para saber de su estado._

_En el proceso le fue imposible no sentir empatía por aquel angelito que veía por detrás del cristal de la incubadora que lo separaba del mundo exterior, lugar desde el que luchaba día a día por su vida._

_Luego de una complicada cirugía que tardó alrededor de ocho horas, el resultado fue una operación exitosa con la que los médicos lograron corregir una malformación en las válvulas del corazón del pequeño._

_Cuando pudo pasar a verlo, papá Jiyong dice haber sentido un vuelco en el corazón, desde ese momento dijo que ese bebé se robó su amor maternal._

_Lo cuidó a lo largo de la recuperación y fue una dicha verlo gorgorear en su cunita, con los signos de la sanidad iluminando su rostro._

_Con su recuperación también llegó la inquietud de lo que deparaba en el futuro de aquella pequeña criaturita._

_La tía Chaering viajó desde Jeju para arreglar el papeleo del niño que iba a ser devuelto a la Isla, por la solicitud de adopción por parte de la madre adoptiva del otro gemelo, quien ya había encontrado un hogar._

_La noticia a papá le cayó como balde de agua fría, en todo ese tiempo sintió que ese bebé estaba destinado a ser suyo, por algo la providencia lo había enviado hacia él._

_Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Chaering, él no permitiría que su bebé, porque ya lo consideraba suyo, se le fuera arrancado de manera tan cruel, cuando fue él quien veló durante todo el largo proceso de rehabilitación._

_La tía le suplicó que lo pensara bien, no podía tomar una decisión tan a la ligera sin el consentimiento de su Alfa, además ya lo tenía a él y en días previos todos recibimos la noticia del pequeño MinHo que venía en camino._

_Aún con todo en contra, hizo hasta lo imposible por iniciar los trámites de adopción, papá SeungHyun no estaba convencido de aquello, pero al ver la terquedad del omega que tenía como compañero, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo feliz en su capricho de acoger como hijo a ese pequeñín._

_Fue así como una tarde mis padres llegaron a casa cargando con aquel bultito de mejillas regordetas llamado Choi Suho, mismo que años después nos cambiaría la vida para siempre._

_No podía hablar ni comunicarme de algún modo con el que pudiera hacerme entender, pero la expresión de mis ojos creo que fue suficiente para que papá supiera que lo había comprendido todo._

_También habló de sus errores como padre al sobreproteger demasiado a Suho, todo a raíz de la lástima que generó en él las condiciones de su nacimiento, y no hacerlo un hombre de bien._

_Papá Jiyong creía que mi hermano era de esa manera por su culpa, verlo así como una masa inerte de extremidades, lo hacía ponerse en el lugar de Suho cuando lo empujó._

_Deseaba poder moverse y rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo._

_Deseaba decirle que él no tenía la culpa del negro corazón de Suho, a todos les dio la misma crianza, pero estaba en cada uno de ellos elegir el rumbo de sus vidas. La sobreprotección de su parte no era excusa para eximir a su hermano de la culpa, y aunque estaba arrepentido, Kwon Jiyong aún buscaba salvar a su otro hijo._

_Así pasó el tiempo, mis padres, mi hermano y la enfermera que cuidaba de mí._

_A veces hacía el intento de hablar, lo que dio una nueva esperanza en mi recuperación._

_Pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando mi primo MinHo presentó a la familia a su pareja destinada, el neurocirujano Lee Taemin, jefe de departamento de cirugía en un importante centro neurológico del país._

_Mi caso fue todo un reto para el jovial omega, se lo veía fascinado con la idea de hurgar en mi cerebro y poner en marcha mis capacidades neuromotoras._

_Habló de un programa piloto en el Hospital donde trabaja y planteó la posibilidad que su jefe, otra eminencia en las neurociencias, podría participar en el proceso._

_Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y creo que Lee Taemin llegó a nuestras vidas para devolvérmela. Algo en mí decía que podía confiar en él y en las expectativas que tenía respecto a mi caso._

_Fui ingresado poco tiempo después al famoso hospital neurológico, llevaba más o menos una semana allí ingresado, las enfermeras de turno cuidaban de mí como mi vieja enfermera, a diferencia que estas me llevaban constantemente de un lado a otro a realizarme estudios que pronto me dejaban exhausto y sin ánimos de nada._

_No es como si pudiese hacer mucho._

_Estaba sumido en mi acostumbrado letargo cuando él entró propinándome un sobresalto interno. No podía verlo porque el traje estéril cubría por completo su aspecto, pero lo conocía, además MinHo me confesó en una de sus visitas que estaba de vuelta en Corea y seguía igual que siempre._

—Pero mira nada más qué tenemos aquí. — _Dijo con burla, le place verme así, la oscuridad de su alma se refleja perfectamente en el brillo malvado de sus ojos._

—¿No me vas a responder? — _Preguntó acercándose más a mí_ —. La única diferencia de la última vez que nos vimos es que ahora estás despierto. ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? — _Insistió_ —. ¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA! ¡Quiero escucharte!

_Suho me agarró con fuerza de los brazos y sentí dolor, aunque puse de mi parte en no mostrar ningún signo de sufrimiento en mi expresión. Quién sabe qué me haría si ve que respondo a uno solo de sus estímulos._

_Siguió tratando de penetrar en mi mirada, mas no se lo permití, concentré mis ojos hacia un punto muerto hasta que acabara esta tortura._

—¡Habla, te estoy diciendo que hables! El maldito de MinHo me mintió, no has recuperado nada, eres un maldito vegetal, no sientes, no hablas, ni siquiera reparas en mi presencia. ¡TE ODIO! ¡¿Por qué sigues atormentándome?! ¡¿Por qué tus malditos ojos me siguen acechando en sueños?! ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES?! ¡¿Volverme loco?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que no lo vas a lograr! ¡Porque yo siempre fui mejor que tú! ¡Todos me quisieron derrotado pero mírame, yo estoy aquí y tú allí como un muerto en vida y así te vas a quedar para siempre! Y si vine hasta aquí fue para advertirte, si es que esa enferma cabecita tuya logra escucharme o entender algo de lo que digo. ¡TÚ LLEGAS A ABRIR LA MALDITA BOCA ALGÚN DÍA Y JURO QUE YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE...!

_Luego alguien más entró y sacó al diablo de la habitación, con la mirada pude seguir la dirección de los pasos de mi salvador y pude ver a Suho forcejeando y gritando porque lo soltara._

_Mi corazón se agitó, por un rato procuré calmarme luego de ver de frente al demonio de mi hermano, cuando creí que todo había acabado, escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo._

_Otra vez tuve miedo, luego le vi revisar la carpeta junto a mi cama y leer concentrado la información allí plasmada. Alzó la mirada hacia mí y me impresionó el inmenso parecido con el diablo, pero a diferencia de Suho, la mirada de este brillaba con un calor distinto. ¿Sería posible?_

_Se acercó a la cama y me miró directamente a los ojos, bajó la mascarilla y se presentó como Kim JunMyeon, habló sobre su madre, quien estaba recluida en una habitación aledaña luchando por despertar de un sueño profundo como en el que estuve, pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al tocar el tema._

_A diferencia de Suho, JunMyeon hablaba en un tono suave y carente de la arrogancia que caracterizaba a su hermano, sentí ganas de hablar y tocarlo, era increíble verlo frente a mí, sabía que en el mundo había alguien igual a Suho desde que papá me confió su secreto, pero nunca imaginé que realmente lo llegaría a ver._

—Vas a mejorar Choi Minseok, algo me dice que sí. — _Dijo ahora sosteniendo mi mano contra la suya, no sé si fue mi imaginación o realmente lo sentí_ —. Aunque tu hermano no tenga fe en tu recuperación, algo me dice que más pronto que tarde te veré fuera de esa cama, de pie y viviendo una nueva oportunidad. No te conozco de nada, pero realmente deseo de todo corazón que te recuperes.

_Lo vi alejarse pronto con dirección a la puerta, realmente quiso detenerlo y consolarlo a él también en su pena._

_Sonrió con dulzura y sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas, por qué no fue Kim JunMyeon su hermano desde un principio, si Suho era el demonio mismo en persona, su gemelo era un ángel, uno bueno y lleno de luz._

_Después de un rato observando hacia el lugar donde desapareció, vio a su padre omega correr directo hacia él y ponerse a limpiar sus lágrimas._

—¿Qué sucede mi Baozi? ¿Quién hizo llorar a mi bebé?

Minseok quiso hablar, pero como siempre, el silencio fue su cruz, su voz terminó ahogada en lo más profundo de su ser.


	10. 9

_ JunMyeon _

Su madre llevaba dos días internada en el hospital donde pronto el Director Park llevaría a cabo la operación, las veces que se encontraba con el especialista, JunMyeon realmente se sentía incómodo por cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellos hace poco más de un año, sin contar la participación de Chanyeol en el asunto.

La verdad aún se sentía un poco culpable por cómo Chanyeol se enfrentó al omega tomando partido hacia él, en su momento creyó que merecía cada palabra por su ineptitud de dejar su área de trabajo, luego su amigo le hizo entender que a pesar de los errores que haya cometido, Park JungSoo no tenía el derecho de tratarlo de la forma tan grosera y humillante en que lo hizo.

Una cosa era ser el jefe y otra un troglodita sin tacto, como lo definió su propio hijo.

Él y el Director Park se limitaban solo a hablar del caso de Taeyeon, para el mayor el incidente fue algo que quedó enterrado en el pasado la misma noche de los acontecimientos, JunMyeon no merecía más que eso.

Luego de concertar todo, tomó el consejo de Taemin y se permitió salir del hospital a respirar aire fresco, llevaba muchos días recluido junto a su madre y desde la noche del accidente no había hablado con nadie más, aparte de Choi SuHo.

Aprovechó la ocasión para llamar a Baekhyun, hace menos de un año entró a formar parte de la _Filarmónica_ _de Los_ _Ángeles_ , lo que lo llevó a emigrar a América.

Le encantaba hablar con Baek y que le contara sobre sus giras y preparaciones para los conciertos, definitivamente era un respiro a todo el estrés que consume diariamente su vida.

Lo escuchó hablar sin parar, con aquella energía y la alegría que lo caracterizaba, quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, pero no se lo permitió, decidió no contarle nada del accidente a Baekhyun para no abrumarlo con sus problemas, además conociendo a su madre, no le gustaría que su revoltoso favorito estuviese triste por ella.

Al colgar pudo llorar para sí mismo, todo iba a estar bien, él era un chico fuerte, se sobrepondría a todo.

Terminó de arreglarse antes de salir al otro lugar al que deseaba ir, tal vez allí encontrara el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando llegó a la clínica varios de sus compañeros fueron a su lado a saludar, muchos estaban inmersos en sus labores, y aprovechaban un minuto para ir a saber de él.

Cuando vio a Kyungsoo, quien aún cumplía su internado en el área de pediatría, le fue casi imposible no lanzarse de lleno a sus brazos. De todos el único que sabía la verdad era el pequeño omega y su alfa.

—Chanyeol me lo contó todo, no puedo creer que haya gente tan desalmada que no pudo siquiera intentar ayudar a la señora Kim. —Dijo con rabia, acariciando las hebras del cabello de JunMyeon.

—Lo sé. —Respondió en medio de un sollozo—. Soo, la verdad no entiendo por qué me siguen pasando todas estas cosas a mí, ¿Es que acaso nunca habrá un momento de paz en mi vida?

Kyungsoo negó frenéticamente al ver que el otro terminaba por romperse.

—No es tu culpa, cariño. Es culpa del desgraciado que no tuvo la decencia de asumir su responsabilidad. _Loey_ te ayudará en lo que pueda, tú solo pídelo, ya sabe que el Director Park va a realizar la cirugía y apela al buen juicio y ética de ese hombre. Todo va a salir bien, tú solo ten fe. ¿SÍ?

Después de desahogarse un rato con su amigo, aprovechó para pasar a saludar a Chanyeol, ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y quería regresar pronto al lado de Taeyeon.

Iba camino a la oficina de su amigo, aún limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro cuando tropezó con alguien más. Presumiblemente un alfa, un poco más alto que él y llevaba una bata con el emblema de la clínica, leyó el nombre en esta, no comprendió muy bien las letras en chino con el nombre de su colega, pero sí la especialidad de este rezaba en coreano: _Cirujano Torácico_.

Lo asoció inmediatamente a un miembro de la junta directiva, tenía entendido que habían varios socios de origen chino y americano.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó con una venia.

Quiso seguir su camino, pero el hombre lo detuvo al tomarlo por el brazo. A JunMyeon no le quedó de otra que enfrentarse de lleno con su mirada, el hombre lo veía con sumo interés, las manos de este subieron por sus mejillas y secaron el rastro que sus lágrimas traicioneras seguía dejando en su rostro.

De un momento a otro sintió la tibieza de unos labios sobre los suyos, ese hombre lo estaba besando.

JunMyeon no podía negar que el médico era increíblemente guapo, su corazón se aceleró con el acto osado del tipo, pero aún así posó sus manos sobre el pecho de este y le dio un leve empujón con el que lo obligó a separarse de él.

Lo miró un tanto aturdido por el rechazo, pero un carraspeo de Chanyeol explotó la burbuja donde se perdieron por un breve momento.

—¿Zhang, conoces al doctor Kim?

El tal doctor Zhang miró a Chanyeol confundido por su pregunta.

—¿Doctor Kim?

—Sí. —Respondió Chanyeol tajante, tomando a JunMyeon de la mano y colocándolo detrás de él—. Te recuerdo que estás casado con la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Que Krystal no esté aquí no significa que puedas meterte con el personal de la clínica.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —Volvió a decir Zhang Confundido.

—Por favor Yixing, no me vengas con historias, vi lo que ocurrió, que seas uno de los nuevos jefes no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, si tienes problemas con tu esposa, arréglalos en casa, no tolelaré que arrastres a los internos en tus jueguitos.

Yixing continuaba confundido con todo, ¿De dónde sacaba Chanyeol que se metía con los internos?

—JunMyeon, ¿Estás bien? —El aludido asintió.

—¿JunMyeon?

—Sí, Zhang. Nuestro colega Kim JunMyeon. La próxima vez por lo menos intenta averiguar el nombre de tus futuras víctimas y procura que no sea uno de mis protegidos.

Chanyeol rodeó a JunMyeon por encima de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él.

Zhang se lo quedó viendo intensamente y Jun pudo captar el momento en que el tipo buscó su aroma, tembló al creer que él realmente reaccionó de esa manera y lo besó porque percibió algo de su naturaleza omega.

—Ni lo intentes Zhang, es un beta. —Lo cortó Chanyeol.

El aludido no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decir después de todo? Se disculpó con JunMyeon por su atrevimiento y antes de que Chanyeol volviese a decir algo al respecto, el doctor Zhang salió de allí.

Jun agradeció enormemente la ayuda de Chanyeol, este se sorprendió de la actitud de Yixing, nunca fueron amigos, pero con las razones por las que YiFan le dijo que él estaba en Corea, se hacía una idea de lo desorientado que estaba en esos momentos de su vida.

—No sé qué le ocurre a ese imbécil.

—Tranquilo Chanyeol, no pasa nada. De seguro se confundió o yo qué sé. —Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Sí, claro como si existieran dos como tú. —Dijo en tono de broma, JunMyeon se tensó porque no había nada grasioso en ello después de conocer a SuHo—. Bueno, no importa, entiendo que últimamente ande confundido. Solo espero que no aborde a nadie más como lo hizo contigo.

—Yo igual. —Sonrió sin quererlo realmente.

Entró con Chanyeol a su oficina y durante las siguiente hora, solo se permitieron hablar de lo que lo agobia. Luego de salir de la clínica se sintió culpable por no haberle contado a Baekhyun sobre sus preocupaciones, se suponía que era su mejor amigo, entonces ¿Por qué me costaba tanto hablarle en momentos como estos?

Se dijo que todo era para no mortificarlo, su amigo tuvo suficiente con la muerte de sus padres, él no tenía derecho de empañar la felicidad que de a poco está construyendo con sus desgracias.

Él más que nadie quería que Baekhyun se convirtiera en un gran músico, debía dejarlo seguir au camino mientras él seguía batallando en el suyo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ SuHo _

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue correr directo al lugar donde creyó poder encontrar al escurridizo omega, tal como pensó ahí estaba él, tumbado en una poltrona en el desayunador del jardín mirando al horizonte, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Lo tengo! —Dijo lanzándose hacia SuHo para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y besarlo de la manera más descarada que le gustaba.

El aludido enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yixing y se dejó hacer, el alfa repartió un camino de besos hasta el lugar donde latía su pulso y lo invitaba a clavar sus dientes allí.

SuHo se alejó al ver sus intenciones, por lo que también tuvo que retroceder antes de cometer una locura. Le fascinaba cuando no usaba los inhibidores y sus feromonas lo embriagaban en el más exquisito cóctel de lujuria y pasión.

—¿Qué tienes cariño? Te noto alto extasiado. —Preguntó recostándose de nuevo en su sitio.

—Lo vi, encontré la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

SuHo no entendía a lo que el alfa se refería, ¿Qué solución y a qué problemas se refería?

—Sé más claro cariño, no estoy para extraños acertijos.

—En que ya encontré la forma de que puedas tener a mi bebé. ¿Lo recuerdas amorcito? —Dijo acariciando con sutileza la mejilla del omega.

—Pero creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, no puedo tener un hijo así como así. ¿Qué explicación le daré a YiFan ante tanta ausencia? —Objetó.

—Por eso, encontré la solución a todo, nunca tendrás que darle explicación alguna a YiFan porque nunca te irás de su lado. Tendrás a nuestro hijo, recuperarás tu figura y volverás a ser el esposo caprichoso de mi cuñado sin que nadie sepa la verdad. —Dijo el alfa junto a su oreja con una sonrisa que SuHo no podía ver pero era seguro que estaba allí.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? Porque yo lo veo imposible.

—SuHo, SuHo, sabes que aún tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo, y lo que mejor puedes hacer es cooperar, mi hermoso y promiscuo omega. No quisieras que YiFan sepa sobre ti ¿Cierto? Sin contar las interesantes cosas que me comentó tu primo, el tan MinHo.

—¿Qué te dijo ese infeliz? —SuHo se apartó para encararlo.

Yixing sonrió al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de su amante.

—Cosas, que te aseguro YiFan no aprobaría y tampoco permitiría que te volvieras a acercar a él y su familia. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría si llega a saber que el hermoso hombre con el que ha compartido vida todos estos años es un asesino? ¿Un psicópata que atentó contra su propia sangre? Si eso hiciste con tu hermano ¿Qué harías con dos niños que no son nada tuyo?

—Yo jamás lastimaría a los niños. —Se defendió.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no significa que todos los demás creamos en ti.

SuHo se puso de pie y tomó distancia del alfa.

—Si en tan mal concepto me tienes ¿Por qué quieres que tenga a tu hijo? ¿No es contradictorio que quieras mis genes psicópatas en él?

Yixing sonrio ante la cuestión.

—Porque sería una forma de que siempre estés unido a mí, no puedo marcarte por obvias razones, pero solo así podría considerarte mío.

—¡Estás loco! —Espetó con rabia. El solo hecho de saberse marcado de una u otra forma generaba un sentimiento de repulsión en SuHo.

—Pues tú igual, cariño. Estás en deuda conmigo por mi silencio y te tocará pagar.

SuHo trató de calmarse, alterándose no iba a ganar nada, lo mejor era pensar con la cabeza fría, ya encontraría la forma de persuadir a Yixing y quitarle la absurda idea de embarazarlo, ni loco tendría un hijo.

—Bien, y cuál es el maravilloso plan, según tú. —Inquirió con arrogancia.

—Hoy conocí a alguien que es increíblemente parecido a ti. ¿A que no adivinas dónde trabaja? —Sonrió con malicia hacia SuHo.

La imagen de JunMyeon vino inmediatamente a la mente del omega.

—Doctor Kim JunMyeon, recién egresado de la clínica de nuestra querida familia Wu. ¿No es irónico?

SuHo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Trabajaba allí? Definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo o el destino un hijo de puta, él no esperaba decirle nada a Yixing de ese peculiar hallazgo con su doble.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? ¿En serio crees que me voy a creer ese cuento? —Desafió.

—Verás, _cariño_ —utilizó con mofa el apelativo que SuHo utilizaba con él—. JunMyeon no sólo se parece mucho a ti, es idéntico, como dos gotas de agua, hasta pensaría que son gemelos. Él fácilmente con uno que otro arreglo en su manera de vestir y peinar se podría hacer pasar por ti y suplantar tu identidad.

SuHo no pudo evitar carcajearse ante los planes que Lay se hizo en la cabeza, ¿De verdad que alguien como él cree que un recién egresado médico con todo un futuro por delante y por la ética que le demostró la vez que se encontraron, se prestaría para algo tan bajo como pretender suplantar la identidad de alguien? Sin contar que le faltaba clase, ese chico jamás estaría a su altura como para tomar su lugar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que él aceptaría algo como eso?

—Necesita dinero.

SuHo lo vio sin entender nada.

—Me encargué de averiguar por mis medios acerca del niño bonito, no sabes que precioso se veía con aquella aura de inocencia. —SuHo rodó los ojos—. Así te verías si no fueras tan... tú.

—¿Y por qué no mejor lo agarras a él para que lleve tu hijo y a mí me dejas en paz? ¿No que se parece tanto? Suplántame en tu cama entonces.

—Porque, he aquí la razón por la que es perfecto para nuestros planes. El chico es un beta, no puede darme lo que quiero, pero tú sí.

SuHo inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, ahora entendía por qué no detectó ningún aroma en él cuando se conocieron, por Lay dejó los supresores y podía detectar la naturaleza de las personas a su alrededor, pero de JunMyeon no pudo.

—¿Cuánto dinero necesita? —Preguntó después de un rato en silencio, no le quedaría más que aceptar.

 _Maldito seas Yixing_. Dijo para sus adentros.

—Mucho, por lo que pude averiguar su madre está muy grave y requiere de una costosa cirugía y terapia, estudió medicina pero aún así tiene deudas con la universidad, el muchacho está en serios problemas económicos, así que tú serás algo así como su salvación.

—¿Y si no acepta? —Se atrevió a cuestionar, no sería el primero ni el último en negarse a una propuesta tan jugosa.

—Haremos que acepte. —Concluyó Yixing con una sonrisa que hizo se marcara uno de sus hoyuelos.

Yixing tenía muchos planes con SuHo, y ese beta era la clave de todo, recuerda lo que le dijo MinHo de no confiar en su amante, y no es como si lo hiciera del todo, pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad para doblegarlo, a él le gustaba sentirse con el control de todos, lástima que Yixing no permitirá que se quiera salir con la suya.

Las reglas del juego cambiaron, ahora estaban a su favor y tenía todas las de ganar, solo tenía que saber mover sus cartas.

Lo que Yixing no imagina es que mientras más acorralado se sienta SuHo, es peor para aquel que se atreva a retarlo.

Esa noche Choi SuHo si perdió una batalla, mas no está dispuesto a perder la guerra.


	11. 10

_** Suho ** _

Se levantó muy temprano con una misión, encontrarse ese día con su doble, ahora más que nunca debía llevar a cabo su plan, la cuestión era que necesitaba encontrar una forma de que ese _doctorcito_ mordiera el anzuelo, para ello tenía que hacerse su amigo.

Salió sin desayunar, iba con destino al hospital donde estaba MinSeok y conoció a JunMyeon, podía aprovechar y pasar por la habitación de su hermano, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Al llegar preguntó por el vegetal con el que comparte genes, la recepcionista le dijo que tenía un número limitado de visitas y por ese día ya las había cubierto todas.

Preguntó por la madre del doctor Kim JunMyeon, la muchacha sonrió al reconocer el nombre de la persona por la que preguntó, le dijo el número de habitación y que el doctor se encontraba en esos momentos con ella.

—Si quiere puede pasar a verla después de que su hermano salga. —Dijo de forma inconsciente, atribuyendo que por su innegable parecido físico fuesen familia.

Suho asintió con una sonrisa forzada y se retiró, no sabe por qué no le gustó la idea de compartir sangre con ese estirado, sería porque lo encontró muy insulso para su gusto, aún así no corrigió a la recepcionista de su error, era mejor que creyera que realmente estaban emparentados, tal vez por eso no puso peros en el momento que preguntó por Kim Taeyeon, como rezaba la placa de la puerta que ahora tenía frente a él.

JunMyeon al verlo se sorprendió, su expresión le dijo a Suho que no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo, al menos no tan pronto, en vistas de que su verdadero hermano también estaba internado allí.

—Hola, ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó algo dudoso.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

JunMyeon se deshizo del cubrebocas y sonrió apenado.

—No tan bien que digamos. —Respondió con desánimo.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Empeoró el estado de tu mamá? —Fingió interés.

—No, gracias a Dios no. Solo que todo esto solo me ha generado más preocupaciones.

—Mmmm entiendo, no ha de ser fácil cargar con tanto estrés siendo tan joven.

—Usted lo ha dicho. —Murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ay pero no me trates de usted, que me haces sentir mayor de lo que soy. Tuteame como lo hago contigo.

—No lo veo correcto.

Suho comenzó a reír con gran vigor, JunMyeon lo miraba con horror, ese no era un lugar para tener aquel relajo.

—Por favor no hagas eso, perturbas la paz de muchos pacientes, algunos están despiertos.

—Si están como tu madre o mi hermano, dudo que les importe si me rio un poco fuerte. —Afirmó divertido.

—Este es un lugar tranquilo, si quiere podemos hablar afuera, espera aquí mientras me quito el traje estéril. —JunMyeon suplicó.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que lo vio salir, su ropa era ordinaria y sin gracia, si lo enviaba con YiFan para que se lo quitara de encima de una vez por todas, tendría que enseñarlo a vestir de forma adecuada, tal vez un nuevo color de cabello le sentaría muy bien.

—Mientras esperaba, estaba pensando que tal vez te puedo invitar a desayunar, ¿Ya comiste? Yo aún no lo he hecho, no quiero hacerlo solo.

—Sí, ya desayuné, pero sí le acepto —Suho le dio una mala mirada— te acepto —se corrigió de forma inmediata— una taza de café.

Suho gustoso de salirse con la suya le pidió que lo siguiera, juntos llegaron al parqueadero donde un bonito deportivo rojo los estaba esperando.

—No te molesta si vamos fuera del hospital ¿Cierto? Es que odio esta comida.

JunMyeon negó con la cabeza y lo acompañó, tomando asiento en el puesto del copiloto, nunca se había subido a un auto así, ni Baekhyun se gastaba el dinero en un auto tan llamativo y pretencioso, a él solo le importaba que lo llevara de un lado a otro con comodidad.

Halagó el bonito deportivo, Suho sonrió con malicia, abrió el techo descapotable y le dio un par de gafas adicionales a JunMyeon y luego se colocó las propias.

—Hoy quiero ir al aire libre. Hace un bonito día ¿No lo crees _Myeon_?

El aludido asintió y lo acompañó en la aventura, cosa que complació a Suho, tal vez esa era una forma de llegar a él, deslumbrarlo con su vida lujosa de tal forma que no pudiera resistirse a suplantarlo hasta que consiga librarse por completo de los Wu, y claro, logre quitarle una buena porción a la fortuna personal de YiFan.

Condujo hasta llegar a la casa de la familia, era claro que JunMyeon se hallaba contrariado por el lugar al que lo llevó.

—Salí sin mi billetera, así que decidí que sería mejor venir a casa, además la cocinera que contraté para que me atienda durante mi estadía en Corea lo hace exquisito, su café es el mejor, así que estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

JunMyeon no dijo nada, solo lo siguió como antes, al llegar al vestíbulo ahogó una exclamación, el vestíbulo era enorme, tal vez el doble del tamaño de su propio apartamento, todo era blanco e impoluto, inmensas colmnas y pisos de mármol, una inmensa escalera que daba al nivel superior predominaba la habitación con un barandal chapado en plata brillante, todo de la mejor calidad.

Suho estaba seguro que su doble no sabía mucho de eso, pero era un chico listo y todo debía lucir caro a sus ojos.

—Bienvenido a la residencia Wu en Corea, esta es la menos espectacular si me lo preguntas, si ves la de China o donde vivimos en Canadá, esta parece una cabaña en comparación a lo ostentosa de esas dos. Creo que hasta la casa veraniega en Ibiza es más bonita que esta.

Suho continuó hablando sobre ' _nimiedades_ ' de su lujosa vida, sus viajes y cómo le gustaba escaparse de la rutina yendo a vacacionar a lugares exóticos.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ **JunMyeon** _

El joven médico lo miró con incredulidad, Choi Suho era un ser de otro planeta a sus ojos, ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa manera tan deliberada? JunMyeon se sintió mal, pues en el fondo tuvo envidia del estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado aquel muchacho tan parecido a él.

Físicamente eran iguales, como dos gotas de agua, pero era más que evidente que eran polos opuestos, mientras él batallaba por culminar una carrera universitaria y se llenaba de deudas en el proceso, el otro se dedicaba a vivir lleno de frivolidades recorriendo el mundo a placer, no era el primer ricachón con el que se topaba, pero sí con el más vanidoso y superficial, era claro que el dinero, la aventura, el lujo y las comodidades eran el motor que impulsaba su vida.

Luego de un rato de reflexionar y procesar tanta información, se sintió mal por Suho, pues desde niño JunMyeon supo que quería dedicar su vida a la medicina y ha vivido centrado en esa meta, a pesar de las dificultades ha sido feliz en cada tramo, en cambio al otro chico lo siente perdido, como si hiciera todas aquellas cosas buscando llenar un vacío al que no consigue satisfacer del todo.

Suho le dio un tour por toda la propiedad después de avisar a la cocinera que tuviese el desayuno para dos en la terraza principal, luego de la visita guiada por planta baja subieron las escaleras hasta dicho lugar, la mesa estaba puesta como si se tratara de un banquete en lugar de un simple desayuno.

Al tomar asiento la empleada se acercó al anfitrión y dio una reseña de lo que había preparado en inglés intercalado con algo de francés, Suho rio y respondió en el primer idioma y se acercó a JunMyeon con la intención de servirlo.

Este sorprendentemente para el dueño de casa, hablaba muy bien el inglés, incluso un poco más fluido que Suho.

—No imaginé que dominaras tan bien el inglés. —Dijo un muy sonriente Suho, demasiado para el gusto de JunMyeon.

—La mayoría de las conferencias en la facultad de medicina y los libros vienen en ese idioma, no soy tan bueno hablándolo, pero me defiendo.

—Tonterías. —Lo cortó Suho—. Lo hablas incluso mejor que yo y llevo años viviendo en Canadá.

—Entonces gracias por el cumplido, creo. —Acordó dudoso.

—Mi marido, sus hijos y yo hablamos en coreano e inglés, ha tratado por todos los medios enseñarme mandarín y definitivamente soy muy flojo para ello. No sabes cuánto me aburre presenciar una conversación en la que no entiendo nada, y los Wu lo hacen con mayor frecuencia de lo que crees.

—¿Los Wu? —Cuestionó intrigado al ver el puchero en el rostro de Suho, tal vez lo juzgó antes de tiempo, porque el chico realmente se notó afectado solo con mencionar a la familia.

—Me casé muy joven y los Wu son mi familia política. Ellos siempre durante la comida o hablan mandarín o cantonés, nunca puedo participar en una conversación real si no es por YiFan, mi esposo, que trata de integrarme, pero definitivamente me es imposible hacerlo cuando media mesa quiere matarme.

JunMyeon dejó de comer al ver aquel triste semblante en su doble, esa era una nueva faceta de Choi Suho, o Wu Suho como sería su nombre de casado.

—No creo que...

—Ellos me odian. —Cortó tajante—. Para los Wu solo soy un oportunista, un lastre que se aprovecha del dinero de la familia, en resumidas cuentas, un vividor que embrujó a YiFan.

—Eso es absurdo. ¿Su marido no hace nada para detener esas injurias? Podrán ser su familia, pero eso ya es levantar falsos.

Suho sonrió por sus palabras.

—JunMyeon, ellos no están tan errados respecto a mí, tuve un problema con mi familia, ellos me dieron la espalda, congelaron todas mis cuentas y cancelaron mis tarjetas, quedé en bancarrota, sin techo, ni dinero, a diferencia de ti, no nací para trabajar o servir a la sociedad sino alrevés, por eso necesitaba una solución, tuve que buscarme a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarse de mí y que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir todos mis caprichos. Ese tonto fue Wu YiFan, mi marido.

—¿Cómo puede expresarse así de su esposo? —Cuestionó horrorizado por la frialdad de Suho para decir esas cosas.

—Así como él solo me vio como una madre canguro para sus engendros, me cansé JunMyeon, nuestro matrimonio fue bien hasta que se agotaron mis ganas de él, ya no me genera nada, al principio era capaz de estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo, encerderme de tal forma que era capaz de obviar cualquier cosa negativa de nuestra unión, pero ya no puedo seguir atado a un hombre que no amo, solo deseo el divorcio y quedar bien parado con la mitad de bienes que me corresponden por aguantarlo a él, a los mocosos y a su odiosa familia.

JunMyeon ni siquiera pudo decir nada, esto era más de lo que creyó, Suho realmente era una persona peculiar, nunca antes se topó con alguien tan...

—Siempre me ha gustado dejar las cosas claras y desde que te vi supe que debía abordarte antes de que la oportunidad se me escapara de las manos.

JunMyeon lo miró aturdido, no entendía nada de lo que el otro hombre hablaba.

—Tú JunMyeon, tú eres mi salvación. —Dijo tomando de la mano al aludido.

Este por instinto se apartó inmediatamente del toque de Suho, no supo la razón, pero estaba seguro que esto no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿De qué habla Suho? ¿Cómo puedo yo ser su salvación? Ni siquiera me conoce.

JunMyeon vio como Suho se acomodaba en su asiento y lo miraba de arriba hasta abajo, como inspeccionándolo.

—Simple, yo soy muy cobarde para enfrentar a mi esposo, estoy seguro que terminaré sucumbiendo a sus brazos, es que no lo conoces JunMyeon, a pesar de todo sabe tocar las teclas necesarias para hacer caer a un hombre. Pero tú JunMyeon, tú no le conoces, no sientes nada por él, para ti al ser como eres, tan frío en comparación a mí, podrías hacer lo que yo no puedo, ponerle un alto a YiFan y conseguir el divorcio. Necesito más que nunca mi libertad.

JunMyeon se puso de pie al comprender a lo que se refería Choi Suho, aquello era una locura, más que eso, un delito, ese hombre no pudo haber pensado en eso y decirlo así tan a la ligera.

—No me puede estar pidiendo que suplante su identidad, eso es un delito que se paga con cárcel.

—Por favor JunMyeon, no lo tomes a mal, será solo unos pocos días, tú solo irías a casa por mis pertenencias y a hablar con YiFan y decirle que todo acabó, que lo nuestro no tiene reparo, ya luego me las ingeniaré para verlo de nuevo cuando tengamos que ir a los tribunales. Eres mi única esperanza.

JunMyeon negó con la cabeza, no podía creer el cinismo del otro, eso sería una mentira, poco ético. Ninguno de sus argumentos podría silenciar su conciencia ante un acto tan vil y deshonesto. No conocía al tal YiFan, pero pobre hombre al estar atado a un ser tan ruin y calculador como Choi Suho.

—Me retiro, Suho. No puedo continuar frente a usted después del horrible plan en el que pensó hacerme partícipe, búsquese a alguien más, o en su defecto, llénese de valor y hable cara a cara con su marido.

Se levantó y caminó com rumbo a la salida con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Se sentía aturdido por lo surrealista del momento.

—Pago los gastos de la cirugía de tu madre y tus deudas con la universidad. —Dijo deteniendo en seco los pasos de JunMyeon.

No volteó, solo se quedó allí parado, escuchando lo que decía Suho.

—Piénsalo Kim JunMyeon, no te estaría regalando nada porque tú harías un trabajo para mí, imagina lo que sería llegar a casa y no tener que pensar en la cuenta del hospital y en las deudas de tu beca, dime JunMyeon, no sería hermoso dedicarte a culminar tu especialidad o lo que sean los estudios que hagan los médicos como tú, que no tienen más que esperanza que servir como prestador público en el hospital universitario para saldar la cuenta con ellos.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso de mí? —Preguntó tembloroso aún sin volverse hacia su malvada copia.

—Tengo contactos, investigué sobre ti doctor Kim, por eso vine hasta ti. Sé que necesitas dinero cuanto antes, también que tu madre no ha sido operada aún porque necesitas pagar la mitad por anticipado y ningún banco se ha arriesgado a prestarte dinero por tu deuda.

—Entonces usted sí me los iba a prestar a cambio de lo que pide que haga por usted. Un buen plan si me lo pregunta, ni yo hubiera tenido la mente tan retorcida de chantajear a alguien con su propia desgracia.

JunMyeon por fin se encontró con la expresión perversa en el rostro de Suho.

—Solo utilizo los recursos a mi disposición para conseguir lo que quiero, todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento de nuestras vidas, y yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo, doctor Kim.

El joven médico miró al piso avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, esto escapaba a todos los valores éticos y morales que le fueron inculcados desde niños, pero Suho tenía un punto, nadie quería prestarle esa suma de dinero y su orgullo era tal que jamás recuriría al doctor Lee SooMan o al mismo Baekhyun por ese préstamo, los conocía y no le permitirían pagarlo de vuelta.

Quería dejar de ser una carga para el resto, por una vez quería asumir las riendas de su vida, demostrar que podía valerse por sí solo.

Él fue tentado por Choi Suho, la vida de su madre era más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, JunMyeon lo tomaría, que lo perdonara Dios si estaba haciendo algo malo, pero estaba desesperado.

—¿Cómo le pagaría el préstamo? —Preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Suho sonrió al escuchar la determinación en su voz.

—Ya te lo dije, pero es una gran cantidad de dinero, así que el tiempo se alargará a unos pocos meses, no sé ¿Seis?

—Pero usted dijo...

—Sé lo que dije, pero al principio solo tenía pensado lo de la cirugía de tu madre, y viendo tu actitud del principio, sentí que necesitaba mejorar mi oferta, pero claro, tú también tendrías que poner de tu parte para eso.

JunMyeon suspiró pesadamente, en parte tenía razón, no podía simplemente ir unos días a suplantarlo por una cantidad casi obscena de plata.

—Tiene un punto y le doy la razón. —Acordó.

—Me alegra que entiendas. Ahora lo más importante es imponer las normas del acuerdo, lo que harás durante ese tiempo.

JunMyeon asintió, pero fue imposible no preguntar algo que le estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y mi madre? ¿Qué pasará con ella cuando yo esté en su casa ocupando su lugar?

—Seguirá aquí, precioso, yo me encargaré de pagar sus terapias y todo lo que necesite, yo seré tú y viceversa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, tú serás yo, y yo seré tú, no me voy a arriesgar a alguna confusión que nos delate.

JunMyeon asintió, tenía lógica el pensamiento de Suho, lo que menos quería era ser descubierto y que lo atraparan cometiendo un delito.

—Tengo otra duda, es mucho dinero y no creo que el simple hecho de suplantarlo baste para saldar mi deuda con usted, ¿Cómo haré para pagar lo que reste?

Suho se acercó con sigilo hasta estar a solo unos centímetros del médico.

—Consigue que YiFan me de una buena indemnización por los años a su lado y nuestra deuda quedará saldada por completo, lo tuyo será nada en comparación a lo que puedes llegar a obtener de los Wu.

Asintió, comprendiendo que para Suho sus deudas no eran nada, bien, él quería el dinero de su esposo con el divorcio, JunMyeon se los daría así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Tenía mucho que perder.

Se despidió de su ahora jefe, había sido muy fácil convencerlo, tal vez muchos lo juzgarían por haberse vendido a los caprichos de Choi Suho, pero nadie estaba en su situación, era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Llegó a casa y reflexionó por todo lo sucedido, Suho era una persona extremadamente calculadora, algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado, no podía confiar ciegamente en alguien tan frío y deshonesto, al final del día si lograba lo que el otro quería, estaría librando a esa familia de su maldad, todavía pensaba en la forma cruel en la que se expresaba de sus hijastros y esposo, ni decir de la familia política.

Razones les sobraban para odiarlo como decía Suho que lo hacían.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ **Suho** _

Sonrió victorioso al conseguir lo que tanto quería, creyó que sería más difícil pero las necesidades de JunMyeon pesaron más por encima de sus valores, Suho aprendió que todos tienen un precio, solo hay que buscar y saber utilizar las debilidades de las personas para llevarlas a donde quieres.

La manipulación emocional siempre era tan efectiva.

Esto lo ha planeado de forma muy meticulosa, asumirá la identidad de JunMyeon y se abrirá paso a la libertad absoluta, nadie más querrá pasar por encima de él, y cuando regrese a ser Choi Suho, se dedicará a disfrutar su vida con todo el dinero que ese estúpido conseguirá para él.

Se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, completamente desnudo.

—Minho. —Susurró acariciando la piel de su cuello y pecho—. Volverás a ser mío y estaremos destinados de nuevo.

Sus caricias bajaron hasta su entrepierna que reaccionó ante la visión del alfa que siempre fue dueño de sus pasiones, comenzó a masturbarse imaginando que era Choi MinHo el que lo hacía.

—Me vas a perdonar... y me reclamarás como siempre debió ser —susurró entre jadeos—, entonces me pagarás tu traición, te arrepentirás de haberme dado la espalda esa noche.

Eyaculó contra el espejo al recrear en su mente una visión de MinHo arrodillado frente a él implorándole clemencia. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuerte después del orgasmo.

Llevaba años sin autocomplacerse y hoy fue fantástico, sus planes lo llevarían directo a la gloria y más pronto de lo que pensaba, estaría haciendo su vida como mejor le pareciera, obteniendo a cambio su tan anhelada revancha.

JunMyeon era el peon perfecto para librarlo de todos sus demonios y hacer una vida plena y sin preocupaciones.


	12. 11

**_ Suho _ **

Lo veía y no lo creía.

¿Se podía ser más patético en la vida?

Sentía algo por Kris pero, sostener aquel sobre entre sus manos le dio una razón más para despreciarlo. Ese hombre era un estúpido, un imbécil que mendigaba su afecto incluso cuando él se ha encargado de poner una barrera entre ellos. Ahora más que nunca era seguro que un pelele como él jamás sería dueño de su amor.

Lo único bueno que sacará de él serán sus millones y una vida llena de comodidad.

Tomó el patético sobre y lo dejó sobre la cómoda de aquella habitación provisional.

Continuó buscando lo que necesitaba, mandó a Lay unos días fuera porque necesitaba tiempo a solas con el médico que lo va a suplantar y también poner en orden sus otros planes. Era inevitable ver el trozo de papel llamándolo desde el tablero, se contuvo se hacerla trizas sin siquiera leerla, odiaba que YiFan los hostigara incluso sin estar presente. Maldito infeliz.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y era obvio que su invitado especial hizo acto de presencia, sonrió como un niño el día de navidad, estos días junto a JunMyeon lo convertiría en una copia aceptable de sí mismo.

Bajó a recibirlo con aquella misma expresión en el rostro, su invitado a diferencia suya se mostraba incómodo con la atención recibida. 

―Es igual a usted, señor. ―Habló una de las empleadas.

―En efecto, es mi hermano gemelo. ―Dijo saliendo del paso. Que sus domésticas atendieran a JunMyeon durante su estadía, no significaba que pregonara sus intenciones con su doble a los cuatro vientos.

―¡Oh, vaya! Ya lo entiendo todo. ―Respondió en su lengua materna.

―Bienvenido a la residencia Wu, señor Choi. ―JunMyeon se vio conmocionado al ser llamado por el apellido de soltero de Suho, pero luego de la mentira de su anfitrión no le quedó de otra que asentir y agradecer a la amable mujer.

Más tarde, luego de tomar el desayuno en la terraza, subieron hasta la habitación donde JunMyeon viviría por las próximas semanas. Al entrar divisó la pequeña maleta y el bolso de manos.

—Igual no los vas a necesitar, cuando te vayas te llevarás mi ropa y mis cosas. —Le recordó.

—Es solo que, es extraño pensar en solo usar sus cosas. —Dijo JunMyeon en su lugar, Suho entendía.

—Cuando termines de desempacar quiero que vayas al estudio, alguna de las domésticas te guiarán.

Suho salió de la habitación dejando al nuevo inquilino familiarizarse con el nuevo estilo de vida que tendría junto a los Wu, a pesar de ser para sus invitados, las comodidades de esta eran dignas de un rey.

—Por favor, quiero qye no molesten cuando esté a solas con mi hermano, tenemos asunto privados que tratar, así que pueden tomarse el día libre, hoy yo lo atenderé.

Sus empleados acataron sus órdenes como de costumbre y se preparó para iniciar el entrenamiento de JunMyeon con lo más sencillo, enseñarlo a comer y cómo comportarse en la mesa, igual que lo hace él.

Cuando JunMyeon lo alcanzó en la terraza lucía un poco diferente en ropa deportiva. A Suho le gustó ver que había algo más que aquella apariencia de médico estirado.

—Luces mejor así que con tu traje pasado de moda, hasta parecemos de la misma edad.

—Tampoco soy tan mayor que digamos, apenas tengo veinticinco. —musitó por lo bajo.

La sonrisa de Suho se borró por un pequeño instante.

—Aunque viéndote bien, con el cabello oscuro te ves hasta más joven que yo.

—Será porque hemos llevado ritmos de vidas distintos, señor Choi.

La risa cínica de Suho regresó al escuchar el reproche en las palabras del médico, sin duda tenía carácter el estúpido beta.

—Guárdate esa altanería para cuando tengas que verte cara a cara con el idiota de mi marido, necesito que saques esos mismos colmillos que a veces me muestras, pero con él sí quiero que seas feroz, a mí deberías tenerme en un pedestal, gracias al dinero que te daré podrás tener a tu mamita de vuelta contigo. 

Suho vio como JunMyeon apretó los puños con exagerada fuerza, era obvio que no le agradaba la idea de servirle, pero se tendría que aguantar, JunMyeon necesitaba más de él dadas sus caóticas circunstancias económicas.

Pasaron la mañana en medio del entrenamiento, a pesar de ser de clase media, el tonto doctor se sabía comportar en la mesa, cómo utilizar los cuchillos y la distribución de la vajilla, por lo menos no perderían tanto tiempo enseñándole modales, solo un detalle buscaba perfeccionar y era la forma en que comía la fruta, JunMyeon la cortaba en trozos demasiado pequeños antes de llevarla a su boca con ayuda del tenedor, cuando Suho adoraba ser provocativo con frutas como las fresas, cerezas o uvas, era divertido meterlas a su boca de forma que escandalizara a los mojigatos presentes —Krystal Wu— y estimulara a sus adorados alfas.

JunMyeon tenía de sexy lo mismo que Suho de intelectual, se veía demasiado teatral, nada natural como se esperaba de Choi Suho, al final de la mañana se rindió en su misión de hacerlos sensual, además no es como si realmente importara, el doctor Kim solo iría a terminar con su matrimonio, no a reforzar lazos con Kris.

El trabajo en sí fue exhausto para alguien tan perezoso como Suho, así que decidió darle la tarde libre, lo acompañó a su habitación y antes de salir tomó el sobre con la estúpida carta que YiFan le envió hace días, necesitaba entretenerse con algo y tenía la intuición que esto se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una nueva tontería de su parte. 

Se sentó en una de las camas para jardín, necesitaba estar cómodo al momento de enfrentarse con otra ñoñería de su esposo. Al desdoblar las hojas dentro, no pudo contener la carcajada que se abrió paso en su garganta ¿YiFan realmente le había escrito una jodida carta? Lo impresionante no fue el gesto en sí, sino la cantidad de hojas en las que el ingenuo alfa sacó sus emociones a flor de piel, mientras más leía, más pena le daba, un ser tan débil como él jamás sería capaz de llenar sus exigencias, en su momento solo lo vio como una inmensa chequera ilimitada para cumplir todos sus caprichos, y lo continúa viendo de la misma manera, faltaba más, por suerte Suho sí tenía los pies sobre la tierra y lo que anhelaba ahora más que nunca era su libertad, allá Kris Wu y su jodida familia, mientras más lejos los tuviera, muchísimo mejor.

Hizo a un lado el papel y en su lugar sacó un cigarrillo para desestresarse después de leer semejante sarta de cursilerías juntas.

Exhaló el humo de su sistema y se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba desestrezarse de otra manera, Kris lo hacía rabiar con su insistencia ¿Qué parte de su indiferencia absoluta no entendía? Para ser alguien tan "brillante" en su campo laboral, era un estúpido de cuidado en las artes del amor, siempre creyendo en el compañero predestinado y esas cosas.

Apagó el cigarro, eso definitivamente no lo estaba ayudando en nada, mecesitaba otra forma de eliminar de su mente la imagen de idiota enamorado de YiFan escribiendo esa carta, nunca nadie le dijo esas cosas y algo en ello hacía alterar sus nervios, lo ponía ansioso.

Ahí estaban de nuevo sus ganas de flaquear, se puso de pie y llamó a imbécil de Lay, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un buen polvo y asunto arreglado. Kris Wu no iba a jugar con su mente.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ JunMyeon _ **

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Choi Suho partir, se lo veía algo desorientado cosa que a JunMyeon le pareció de cierta manera extraña, no era normal ver a alguien tan seguro de sí mismo en un estado de trance como en el que estaba su "doble inmoral" como en su mente lo llamaba.

Quitó su atención de Suho y se concentró en algo de vital importancia, necesitaba hablar con Baekhyun para pedirle un favor el tiempo que tenga que estar fuera de Corea, este tema lo tiene muy ansioso desde el momento que decidió ir a suplantar la identidad de otro a cambio de dinero.

La idea de comentarle la razón de su viaje al exterior lo carcome por dentro, necesitaba sentirse seguro de algo, porque, a pesar de todos los ofrecimientos de Suho, su intuición le decía que no confiara completamente en él, tal vez era paranoico de su parte, pero era mejor sentir seguridad sobre algo que caminar sobre un terreno inestable del que no se sabe si se llegará al otro lado.

Solo quería asegurarse que su madre estaría bien, Baekhyun era como su hermano, así que era la única persona a quien podría confiar un secreto como el que compartiría con Choi Suho.

Al tercer tono la voz de su mejor amigo lo reconfortó.

— _Esto tiene que ser algo serio porque tú no acostumbras a llamarme a estas horas._

—¿Tan predecible soy?

— _Como un libro abierto_. —Secundó.

—Solo tú dirías eso. ¿Qué tal todo en Los Ángeles? —Trató de iniciar una conversación casual.

— _Nada nuevo, todo el artificio que puedes esperar en el corazón de Hollywood. Ahora déjate de rodeos y suelta la sopa._ —Baekhyun era peor que el FBI.

—Bien lo admito, hay una " _situación"_ con la que necesito tu ayuda y mayor discreción. 

—Sé que tengo fama de chismoso, pero si es algo serio te juro que sabré guardar tu secreto. —JunMyeon se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Byun cuando le contara toda la verdad.

Primero fue por lo esencial, su madre, tal como esperaba, Baekhyun pegó el grito en el cielo y lo sermoneó hasta el cansancio sobre lo mal amigo que era al ocultarle cosas tan importantes como esas, estuvo decidido a regresarse a Corea para acompañarlo en el proceso y hacerse cargo de todo.

Luego de calmarlo y darle razones de sobra para que no dejara tirado su trabajo en la filarmónica, soltó la bomba de la deuda que ya había adquirido con su doble y las condiciones del pago a dicho préstamo.

Decir que Baekhyun estaba en shock era quedarse corto, su amigo tan hablador como era, de la impresión quedó en mutismo total.

—Me debes estar jodiendo Kim JunMyeon, dime que no aceptaste semejante locura.

El aludido solo se mantuvo en un silencio prolongado, sabía que Baekhyun no tomaría bien la estupidez que cometió al aceptar el trato y las condiciones de Suho, pero era eso o vivir lleno de deudas y subsistir de la caridad ajena.

—En serio lo hiciste... Tú cabeza de chorlito, para qué eres tan inteligente si igual vas a mandar de paseo tu sentido común. ¡Es un delito! ¿Sabes que puedes ir a la cárcel si se descubre que estarás suplantando la identidad de alguien más?

—Lo sé, y es por eso que te llamo, quiero que en el remoto caso sucede algo y me impida volver a Corea, te hagas cargo de mamá. Por favor. —Imploró con voz quebrada.

Baekhyun suspiró derrotado, era imposible resistirse a su voz de cachorro asustado, y no era para menos, era una locura lo que pensaba hacer, pero dado todo lo que le contó de ese otro hombre idéntico a él, no le quedaba de otra que continuar con lo que prometió.

A veces realmente deseaba darle unas buenas bofetadas a ese obstinado omega con tendencias yonkis.

—Está bien, pondré al tanto a tío Heechul, por obvias razones yo no puedo estar allí para tía Taeyeon, pero él sí hará todo lo que le pida. Y en cuanto a ese tal señor Wu, ve con cuidado, no confíes en alguien que es capaz de hacer semejante canallada.

JunMyeon suspiró aliviado.

—Créeme que lo sé, mientras más lo conozco, más repugnancia me da, cómo alguien puede actuar con tanto albedrío, sin tomar consciencia de cuán inescrupulosas resultan sus acciones para quienes lo rodean.

—Es bueno que lo tengas claro, sabes que si es por mí, ya mismo hago una transferencia y le devuelvo todo el dinero que ha dado para la operación de tía Taeyeon, pero conociendo a los tipos como ese, lo que menos les importa es el dinero, estoy seguro que querrá cumplir su capricho a cualquier costo, solo tienes que ser muy cauteloso, no te quiera jugar sucio el muy imbécil.

JunMyeon rio.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que bajo esta imagen de beta dócil se esconde un omega de cuidado. No me voy a dejar manipular tan fácil.

Baekhyun lo acompañó en su risa.

—Bien, justo ahora comienza un ensayo, te tengo que dejar, pero recuerda no perder contacto de nuevo, la única forma en que te dejaré ir a casa de esa familia es con la condición de que hablemos todos los días, de ser posible iré a visitarte. No me olvides.

—Yo tampoco me sentiré seguro sin saber que me acompañarás en espíritu, gracias por comprenderme a pesar de todo, no te merezco como mejor amigo.

Baekhyun resopló.

—Pero qué dices, yo no soy tu mejor amigo, soy tu hermano, la familia está para ti en las buenas y malas.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No sabes lo aliviado que me siento después de hablar contigo, prometobque seré yo quien te llame a diario si es preciso. No podía iniciar toda esta locura sin saber que estás allí. Eres el mejor BB.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Myeonnie, asi me hayas querido reemplazar con ese tal Kyungsoo, nadie nunca podrá ocupar mi lugar.

—¡No te quise reemplazar!

—A las pruebas me remito, señor Kim, aunque lo niegues. Ahora sí me voy, se hace tarde y cuando salga iré a una fiesta en BelAir.

Baekhyun finalmente colgó, JunMyeon suspiró lleno de alivio, por lo menos ahora no se sentía solo en todo esto. Bajó al jardín para vet si hallaba rastro de Suho, pero no, el hombre se había marchado de casa.

Un montón de papeles arrugados llamaron su atención, solía criticar a Baekhyun por ser demasiado metiche, pero le entró curiosidad de ver qué hizo que Choi Suho saliera de esa forma tan precipitada.

Tomó las hojas arrugadas, las estiró lo más que pudo y luego las dobló para meterlas en su bolso, se daría una vuelta por el hospital a ver cómo evolucionaba su madre y luego tendría que regresar a esa prisión de mármol donde se entrenaba para ser un impostor de primera.

***

Al llegar el doctor Lee Taemin le dio las buenas noticias, a su madre poco a poco le bajaba la inflamación encefálica y pronto entrarían en la fase de la cirugía, si todo salía conforme al pronóstico de los médicos, en unos cuatro días apróximadamente la estarían operando.

Enseguida llamó a Kyungsoo para contarle la buena nueva, después llamaría a Baekhyun, según sus cálculos en media hora terminará con su ensayo.

El omega se alegró por las novedades y lo invitó a almorzar con Chanyeol en la clínica, Kyungsoo iba entrando a su segundo año de internado, así que a diferencia de JunMyeon, aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer si es que quería graduarse como médico, el alfa en su lugar aprovechaba su cargo para poder ver a su compañero las veces que quisiera, aún si este no podía volver a casa porque le tocaba cubrir turno.

El falso beta sonrió al recordar la relación de sus dos amigos, a pesar de siempre mostrarse reacio al tema de encontrar pareja, desde que conoció a ese par llegó a tener ese anhelo de saber qué se siente ser el mundo de alguien, ellos simplemente se complementaban.

Definitivamente desde que Park Chanyeol y Do Kyungsoo entraron en su vida le hicieron ver la naturaleza alfa y omega de otra forma, ya no solo veía solo los factores que más lo incomodaba del tema, sino también que algunos pueden tener la fortuna de toparse con su alma gemela, su predestinado.

Antes nunca conoció ninguna pareja igual, así que ver el cariño, la confidencia y el respeto mutuo de Chanyeol y Kyungsoo, lo hace despertar algo que nunca creyó tener, el deseo de encontrar a su otra mitad.

De camino a la clínica se detuvo en un parque, muchos corrían de un lado a otro siguiendo la rutina diaria, la escuela, el trabajo, las diligencias, JunMyeon hace mucho no se detenía solo a observar el panorama y disfrutar de la fresca brisa primaveral.

Tanteó dentro de su bolso buscando ña botella de agua que acostumbra a llevar consigo y entonces las sintió, allí estaban las hojas que tomó de la cama donde Suho se recostó antes de irse con prisas de casa.

Con el nerviosismo propio de alguien que hace algo que no debería, sacó los pliegos de papel y sintiéndose un invasor de la privacidad ajena, desdobló las hojas y leyó aquello que alteró tanto a Choi Suho.

_Hola, tú..._

_Estarás pensando en estos momentos que soy un idiota por escribirte una carta en lugar de llamarte y decirte lo que escribiré aquí._

_Tal vez tengas razón y es absurdo esperar el tiempo que tarda en llegar una misiva por correspondencia de un continente a otro, teniendo la inmediatez de la tecnología al alcance de mi mano, pero sabes algo, cuando me plantee la idea de escribir esta carta, un fuerte palpito agitó mi pecho solo con imaginar la sonrisa en tu rostro al darte cuenta del loco romántico empedernido que tienes como esposo._

_En un principio esto comenzó como una terapia recomendada por nuestra psicóloga para reavivar la llama en nuestra relación, traer de vuelta el romanticismo de antaño cuando insistentemente buscaba ganarme tu corazón y cerrar un ciclo tormentoso en nuestra vida marital._

_No sabes cuánto extraño aquellos momentos de felicidad, anhelo ver dibujada una sonrisa de dicha y tus ojos mirándome sin llanto a causa de lo mucho que te he fallado._

_Admito que he sido un mal marido, al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero poco a poco la rutina nos fue venciendo, mi trabajo como director de centro de investigaciones absorbió parte de mi vida, te descuidé a ti y a los niños, te di una responsabilidad que no era tuya y miré hacia otro lado cuando Krystal se fue contra ti._

_No te di tu lugar cuando debí hacerlo y entonces tu rebeldía salió a flote, sé que empezaste a viajar y vivir la vida que te prometí por tu cuenta porque, no podías seguir desperdiciándola encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un hogar donde no todos te respetaban como lo que eres, mi esposo y dueño de mi corazón._

_Al principio me opuse, mas pronto vi lo feliz que volvías después de tus viajes y nuestra vida conyugal mejoró considerablemente, la pasión de antes nos consumía en cada reencuentro y volvió a reinar la paz en nuestra familia._

_De lo que no nos dimos cuenta fue que a pesar del fuego que activaba cada célula de nuestro ser, olvidamos lo que era conversar de nuestro día, besarnos con ternura solo por el hecho de amarnos y no porque desencadenara un encuentro feroz en el lecho de nuestras alcobas._

_Si bien soy consciente que el amor no es problema entre nosotros, sé que hay un abismo de acontecimientos que cada día nos separan, una brecha invisible que te aleja de mí y me aterra la idea de perderte. No creí que podría volver a amar, antes de ti estaba cerrado completamente al amor y llegaste a conquistarme nada más con verte la primera vez._

_Cuando pedí que fueras mi esposo, hablaba en serio con que no quería someterte a una vida llena de responsabilidades que solo me pertenecen a mí, nunca quise robarme tus años de juventud cuidando de mis hijos, pero tu gran corazón no permitió que te apartara de esa parte de mi pasado que llevaré conmigo toda la vida._

_Te convertiste en el sostén que Xun y Nini necesitaron, les diste tu amor, tu tiempo y tu vida, y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré._

_Te amo como nunca creí volver a amar, a ti, el muchacho hermoso y presumido que no me daba ni la hora, todavía me pregunto qué hice para que voltearas a mirarme a mí ¿Será que al final te compadeciste de este pobre bobo?_

_No sé lo que pasó por tu mente, pero agradezco infinitamente ese arrebato de locura que te llevó hasta mí aquella vez que me seguiste hasta Canadá, con solo una maleta llena de anhelos de vivir una vida juntos._

_Soy un hijo de puta con suerte, como dirían mis amigos, por eso logré conquistarte, es esa una de las razones por las que trato de arreglar nuestra situación, no quiero confiarme de mi buena fortuna y erróneamente pensar que siempre estarás allí para mí y nuestros hijos, no quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta que ya no estás más aquí._

_Te amo y en nombre de ese amor quiero hacer las cosas bien para que sean como siempre debieron ser, ojalá tu estadía en Corea esté llena de buenos momentos, que todos los asuntos pendiente con tu familia pronto sean aclarados y que más pronto que tarde puedas regresar junto a la familia que te adora y extraña._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Kris._

El corazón de JunMyeon comenzó a latir desbocado luego de leer aquella carta, una cosa era no saber nada sobre el esposo de Suho y otra era leer aquel documento tan íntimo donde el hombre en cuestión abrió parte de su alma para ese hombre que nada merece.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar después de violar la intimidad de otro, ¿En qué clase de persona lo convertía si le seguía el juego a un ser tan perverso como Choi Suho?

Abrazó contra su pecho esa carta, contenía tantos sentimientos, estaba seguro que Kris era un buen hombre, leer la forma en que se expresa y la adoración absoluta hacia alguien que no lo estima. Sintió tanta tristeza por él y lo desafortunado que fue en el amor.

Secó sus lágrimas y se dijo que ya pensaría en algo, Suho no podía seguir actuando tan libremente engañando y lastimando a los inocentes que creyeron en él, tenía que encontrar una manera de devolverles la paz y liberarlos de toda esa falsedad y cinismo que su doble representaba para ese hombre y su familia.

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido, Choi Suho quería librarse de ellos, entonces él lo ayudaría a conseguirlo, pero ya no siguiendo sus reglas, lo haría a su propia manera.


	13. 12

_**JunMyeon** _

-¿Tienes tu pasaporte? -Preguntó el ahora moreno Suho.

JunMyeon asintió mostrándole su billete de avión, pasaporte, identificación, licencia de conducir, chequeras y tarjetas de crédito y débito a nombre de Choi Suho.

-Todavía tienes que ensayar bien mi firma, de todos modos dejé unos cuantos cheques en blanco por si necesito más dinero del que reservé para mis gastos.

-Entiendo.

-Ya solo queda que llegues a Canadá y pongas en marcha el plan. No me puedes fallar Kim JunMyeon, no sé cómo, pero buscaré la forma de mantenerte vigilado, un movimiento en falso y adiós dinero para tu madre. Eres demasiado bueno para terminar en prisión por suplantación de identidad y llevando tan poco conociéndome, estoy seguro que habrás asumido que no moveré un solo dedo por sacarte de allí..

JunMyeon suspiró con pesar, claro que lo daba por sentado, a Choi Suho solo le importaba él, él y solo él.

-Lo tengo más que presente, señor Choi.

El aludido se acercó a su imitador y lo vio como un genio miraría a su creación. JunMyeon no dudaba que fuera considerado el logro más importante en la vida de un desalmado como Suho.

Dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se giró y caminó hacia el área de chequeo a dejar sus maletas llenas de obsequios para todos los miembros de la familia Wu, al terminar se fue hasta la sala de embarque, lejos de la vista de Suho.

Le hubiese gustado esperar más, pero el tiempo de espera fue corto en comparación con los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro. Tomó el teléfono celular que Suho le entregó y llamó a ese número que tanto le daba pavor en el directorio.

―Amor. ―La cálida y áspera voz de Wu YiFan lo estremeció desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Solo llamaba para decirte que mi vuelo está por salir. Nos vemos en casa pronto. ―Dijo todo tal cual Suho se lo ordenó.

―Está bien cariño, aquí estaré esperando a que vuelvas. Que tengas un feliz viaje, te amo. ―Las últimas dos palabras fueron como un susurro que acarició su oído.

―Hasta pronto. ―Colgó.

Se sintió mal por no devolver el sentimiento al inocente hombre, Choi Suho era cruel al jugar de esa manera tan vil con un hombre que era capaz de mover cielo y tierra por él, a veces la vida era tan injusta con las buenas personas, su madre por ejemplo, una mujer dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, su hijo y capaz de tenderle la mano a todo aquel que la necesite, allí estaba, postrada en una cama sin la posibilidad de saber si sería la mujer de antes una vez se recuperara.

Y él, no se consideraba del todo bueno, no cuando se olvidó de sus principios y sucumbió a la tentación del dinero, independientemente de cuán desafortunado fuera, él no era mejor que su doble.

Después del despegue encendió la Tablet que contenía toda la información de la familia, una vez más recorrió los rostros de cada uno de ellos, los que más empatía generaron en él fueron los niños, ShiXun y ZhongRén, tal vez sintió cierta conexión con ellos al echar en falta a su propio padre, ellos merecían encontrar a alguien que los llenara de amor y no solo los utilizara para ganar el favor de Wu YiFan.

La siguiente foto fue la del esposo engañado, el tipo es tan apuesto que si él fuera de los omegas interesados en seguir _"la norma social",_ seguramente sería el tipo de alfa en los que se interesaría, le recordaba un poco a Chanyeol con quien al principio tuvo un leve enamoramiento con este. YiFan es médico, su especialidad, Neurocirujano, ejerce el cargo de Director en el centro de investigaciones médicas fundado por la familia, dicho lugar cuenta con atención al público en general, con esto aprovecha practicar la neurocirugía, su mayor pasión.

Krystal, la cuñada... según los informes de Choi Suho era la peor enemiga de este dentro de la casa de los Wu, casada con el doctor Zhang Yixing, pediatra de profesión, omega, aparte de ser médico en ejercicio también forma parte de la junta directiva del centro de investigación.

Lu Han, niñero de los niños ShiXun y Zhong Rén, al parecer es el único cercano a Choi Suho dentro de esa casa, aunque este no muestra aprecio hacia el sirviente, todo lo contrario, lo ve como un peón más que lo ayuda a salirse con la suya. Tenía que tener especial cuidado con Lu Han, si le era leal al hombre que suplanta, es probable que sea mediante el niñero que Suho lo tenga " _vigilado_ ".

Zhang Yixing, era el médico de aquella vez en la clínica, el que le robó un beso en pleno pasillo y por lo que sabía ahora, también es el amante en turno de Suho. Sorprendentemente sentía un gran alivio al saber que el hombre estaba en Corea por tiempo indefinido, no sería una preocupación para él durante su estadía en casa de los Wu.

Continuó viendo sus notas, aprendiendo sobre la familia, los parientes del pasado y los sirvientes del palacio de mármol que su empleador sentía como una cárcel que coartaba su libertad.

*******

―Así que pronto regresará ese parásito por aquí. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta farsa? ¿No ves que solo está destruyéndonos como familia?

YiFan pasó de los reproches de su hermana menor, entendía la posición de Krystal, nunca le agradó su esposo y este nunca hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para ganársela, todo lo contrario, a veces se preguntaba por qué había permitido tanto de cada lado, ya estaba harto de vivir en medio del conflicto entre su hermana y pareja.

Suho no era del agrado de todos por su arrogancia y atrevimiento al momento de expresarse, en la familia era visto como un _fulano_ por su audacia a la hora de mostrarse al mundo, ¡Joder! Pero fue exactamente eso lo que le gustó en un principio, el coraje y la convicción con la que creía y hacía lo que quería sin importar si el mundo se cae a pedazos tras de sí.

Si él estaba de vuelta, era porque consideraba un futuro para los dos, cuando escribió aquella carta sintió terror solo de pensar que a Suho no le tocaría el corazón en lo más mínimo y en su lugar, no volvería a su lado, sino que lo único que llegaría a casa serían los papeles del divorcio, poniendo fin y un mar de distancia entre ellos, luego de anunciar aquel viaje imprevisto al país que llevaba años sin pisar.

Su corazón se hallaba eufórico y nada de lo que dijeran sus detractores arruinaría su felicidad de tenerlo de vuelta, Zhong Rén y ShiXun fueron los únicos en alegrarse con la noticia del regreso de su _papito_ , eso era lo que importaba, sus hijos y él eran las únicas razones por las que Suho se tiene que quedar. Desde ya estaba pensando en que cada quien necesitaba su espacio y ya era hora que Krystal y Yixing buscaran levantar su propio hogar lejos del ala protectora del patriarca de la familia.

Era una de las sorpresas que tenía preparadas para su adorado esposo, la intimidad y autoridad total que él merecía dentro de casa.

Llamó al chofer para que preparara el auto, iría él a buscarlo al aeropuerto, los niños se quedarán en casa, no quería que se estresara apenas llegue y era muy probable que su vuelo aterrizara antes de mediodía, incluso se tomó el día libre para pasar el día junto a Suho.

*****

En cuanto el avión tocó tierra, el corazón de JunMyeon se aceleró al ser consciente de la terrible mentira que le esperaba en solo cuestión de minutos. Al ser pasajero de primera clase se saltaría todo el protocolo de retiro de equipaje, al ser tantas maletas las que lo acompañan, la aerolínea se encargaba de pasarlas por inmigración para aligerar su proceso de entrada al país. Hasta ahora en Corea nada ocurrió, pero aquí se enfrentaba a oficiales más sagaces, un solo error y su mentira sería descubierta en un segundo.

Las preguntas de rutina, la inspección del equipaje y finalmente los sellos de admisión en el pasaporte de Choi Suho lo hicieron suspirar de alivio, el oficial de inmigración era demasiado intimidante para una persona que estaba violando las leyes como lo hace JunMyeon, tampoco ayudaba que el hombre se quedara viendo su vestimenta tan elegante luego de un vuelo de más de dieciocho horas, pero eso era algo que haría el verdadero.

Al salir tomó su teléfono celular para avisarle a Choi que ya estaba allí, antes de empezar a escribir un par de largos brazos envueltos en una camisa de lino blanco rodearon su cintura, JunMyeon se congeló en el acto. Unos labios cálidos rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar un _"Bienvenido a casa"_ lo suficientemente bajo para hacerlo estremecer.

El alfa sonrió por la reacción de su esposo al escuchar su voz. Lo giró de frente hacia él y observó con calidez el sonrojo que se coloreó en las mejillas del más bajo. Sin previo aviso acercó sus labios a un anonadado Suho y tomó posesión de su boca en un dulce beso.

JunMyeon se quedó estático por un momento, todavía sin comprender lo que ocurría, el olor del hombre lo envolvió, despertando sus aletargados sentidos a causa de los supresores y por un breve momento se entregó a la placentera sensación de esos labios contra los suyos.

―Te extrañé mucho, cariño. ―Kris sonrió al ver la expresión soñadora de Suho, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados―. Y veo que no fui el único. ―Susurró contra los labios de su esposo.

Suho abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de la estupidez que termina de cometer. Se apartó con prisas y desvió la mirada de su esposo.

―Ni tanto. Solo fue una debilidad del momento. ―Respondió con voz ronca y algo de la indiferencia que caracterizaba a su doble al hablar.

―Nunca te cansas de darte a desear ¿Eh? ―Wu YiFan sonrió sardónico viendo el ceño fruncido de su amado, sin poder resistir sus ganas de tocarlo lo tomó fuerte y lo levantó en vilo para darle unos cuantos giros antes de regresarlo al suelo y robarle un beso superficial, el rubor solo se acentuó más en esas pálidas mejillas que tanto amaba besar.

―Deja de ser tan infantil, la gente nos mira. ―Se quejó sin poder controlar los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

YiFan continuó sonriendo por lo gruñón que se comportaba Suho cuando regresaba de algún viaje. No sabía por qué se le hacía tan irresistible verlo de esa forma, tal vez en el fondo le gustaba algo de la arrogancia que había en él.

―Los niños están felices con tu regreso, No querían ir al colegio solo para verte.

―Espero no hayas consentido ese capricho, no quiero interponerme en la educación escolar de nuestros hijos. ―Dijo en tono serio, YiFan borró la sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? Nunca sonaste tan preocupado por ello.

JunMyeon se congeló en cuanto reparó que actuó como lo haría él y no Suho.

―Es que no quiero causar molestias. Además Nini ya está en un nivel más avanzado y no debería perder clases solo por mí. Sabes que amo a los niños y me preocupo por su bienestar.

Kris lo miró confundido. Era Suho, ahí estaba frente a él, pero había algo diferente en él, se preguntó qué tanto ocurriría con su familia para que regresara tan... extraño.

―Cariño, ¿Está todo bien en casa de tus padres? ¿Siguen sin querer escuchar tus razones? ―Preguntó preocupado.

JunMyeon se sintió perdido por un momento, Suho no le dijo nada de lo que YiFan le preguntaba, ¿A qué asunto se refería?

―Todo está bien, amor. ―Improvisó sobre la marcha―. Aclaramos muchas cosas, la situación sigue algo tensa, pero ya estoy aquí, con ustedes, _mi_ familia, _mi_ hogar. Lo que ocurre con mis padres no tiene que empañar esta felicidad de volver a verlos. ―Sonrió e hizo como si realmente sintiera las mentiras que está diciendo.

Debería haber sido actor, no se conocía como un mentiroso, pero allí estaba, representando el papel de su vida.

Kris sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y depositó un dulce beso en el dorso de esta. JunMyeon se obligó a verlo con ojos enamorados, Wu YiFan era un hombre sumamente apuesto en persona, las fotos que Suho le enseñó no hacían justicia con el hombre que lo recibió, no entendía cómo podía fingir y engañarlo a él y su familia.

YiFan entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, con una seña el botones que llevaba su equipaje lo condujo hasta la SUV donde vino a buscarlo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Suho** _

―Me pregunto en qué piensa esa cabecita tuya en estos momento. ―Murmuró Lay junto a su cuello, dejando húmedos besos por toda la extensión de este.

―Sal ya. ―Pidió sin verdadero humor de estar allí retozando con ese idiota.

―¿No te gusta sentirme dentro? Ojalá después de esto lleves a mi hijo contigo. ¿Te imaginas cómo será? Quisiera que heredara tu belleza, sería perfecto.

Suho no pudo contener la risa y esta resonó por la habitación.

―Procura que se parezca lo menos posible a mí... cariño. ―Jadeó al sentir el miembro de Lay tocar su próstata.

―No me importaría, al final nadie sospechará nada porque ese doctor Kim estará haciéndose pasar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario para que pagues el precio de mi silencio. ―Yixing siseó al sentir su agujero contraerse entorno a su miembro.

―¿No te importa que Krystal termine cuidando al hijo de su peor enemigo? Ella sospecha ¿Sabes? ―Rodeó los hombros del chino y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo―. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando vea que el donador hizo que su hijo se pareciera a mí? ¿No crees que será la confirmación de sus sospechas sobre tu enamoramiento conmigo?

―Yo no te amo... te deseo que es diferente. ―Dijo Yixing clavando los dientes en donde late su pulso―. Te deseo tanto que hasta he llegado a pensar que es una obsesión que me llevará a la ruina. ―Golpeó nuevamente dentro de Suho, haciendo que este echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

De repente Suho se quedó en silencio... disfrutando con su cuerpo de las atenciones de Lay, pero su mente, esta se alejó y se centró en aquellas cuatro palabras que inevitablemente le hicieron escocer los ojos... _yo no te amo_.

Empujó al chino contra la cama, tomando control de la situación continuó subiendo y bajando en torno a la polla de Yixing, un ritmo desesperado, furioso, hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

―Yo tampoco te amo. Pero debo admitir que has sido uno de los mejores. ―Dijo sacando un cigarrillo y tumbándose de su lado de la cama―. Apaga la luz principal cuando salgas. ―Murmuró, centrándose en un libro que hace mucho estaba leyendo y justo en ese momento se le hizo interesante para continuarlo.

Yixing no entendía cómo pudo pasar de un estado de lujuria total a uno de indiferencia en cuestión de minutos. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que le pasaba, salió de la habitación sin rechistar.

Cuando el chino salió, Suho lanzó el libro contra la puerta deseando habérselo pegado a ese idiota. Furia hirviendo en sus venas, ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido?

Rió sin gracia, era claro que Yixing solo se enredó con él buscando que sirviera de mamá canguro para su engendro, ya vería quién reiría al último cuando no consiguiera nada de lo que buscaba, JunMyeon cumpliría con su trabajo antes de que Suho pudiera arruinar su vida y cuerpo cargando un hijo que no quería.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo unos pocos meses y él sería libre al fin.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**JunMyeon** _

La casa de los Wu era incluso más grande de lo que imaginó, más que la moderna mansión en la que vivió los últimos días en Corea.

Al entrar al recibidor esperaban por ellos Krystal, la cuñada, los niños, ShiXun y Zhong Rén, Lu Han, el niñero y el resto del personal de servicio. Suho le dijo que de todos ellos, el único con el que se llevaba bien era el niñero, era algo así como su empleado de confianza.

Se preguntó cuánto sabía el omega de ojos de ciervo sobre Choi Suho y si sería el espía que informaría a este sobre sus pasos dentro de esa casa.

Los pequeños corrieron en su dirección a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, en especial ShiXun, quien enseguida se adueñó de sus brazos al hacer que lo cargara; Zhong Rén en su lugar se mostró tímido, pero eso no evitó que el niño de casi nueve años, rodeara su cintura y pegara su rostro a su abdomen.

Con la mano libre, JunMyeon acarició los largos cabellos del mayor de _"sus hijos"._ Dejó a ShiXun en el suelo y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Nini.

―Hola bebé. ¿Me extrañaste? ―Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta a quienes estaba engañando. Solo eran unos niños anhelantes de afecto paternal.

― _Papi_ , no llores. ―Dijo el pequeño, pasando sus manitas por el rostro de su padre―. Prometo portarme bien, dejaré de molestarte... No quiero que te vayas más, por favor _papito_ lindo, no nos vuelvas a dejar.

Las lágrimas en el pequeño rostro no se hicieron esperar, JunMyeon sintió cómo se le apretaba el corazón. ¿Cómo podía prestarse para algo tan vil como esto? Pensó en su propia madre y lloró, esto lo hacía por ella, se repitió, porque ella estuviera bien.

El tiempo que esté con esta familia, se prometió ayudarlos a erradicar la maldad de Choi Suho lejos de esta casa y de todos ellos, así lo haría, solo necesitaba fuerza y valor para conseguirlo.


	14. 13

**_JunMyeon_ **

Luego del recibimiento lo condujeron directo a su habitación, por fortuna Suho y YiFan dormían en habitaciones separadas, el médico acostumbraba a madrugar, cosa que disgustaba mucho a su caprichoso esposo, también era muy celoso de su privacidad por lo que JunMyeon pudo notar.

La habitación era inmensa, no se comparaba a nada que el joven médico haya visto antes, todo blanco e impoluto, cada terminación chapada en plata, muy minimalista y sofisticada. Lo único que atrapó su atención en el centro de la habitación fue la enorme cama _King Size_ con hermosas sábanas de satén rojo granate, al pie de la cama un bonito diván blanco iba adornado con cojines intercalados de un rojo más brillante y blanco.

Todo estaba perfectamente en orden, los días que vivió junto al beta descubrió lo desordenado que es, ver esta habitación tan arreglada evidenció el tiempo que Suho no estuvo allí.

Cada espacio está perfectamente dispuesto para una función, en una esquina hay un escritorio con una bonita silla ergonómica, un computador de última generación sobre este y una lámpara para hacer juego.

Las dos mesas de noche, las lámparas en estas, un sillón que lucía realmente cómodo junto a un pequeño estante lleno de libros, supuso que solo eran parte de la decoración, Suho no agarró un libro en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Un par de puertas francesas dan a una terraza con un desayunador y una poltrona con una mesita de té para pasar el rato.

—¿Extrañaba esto, señor? —Preguntó un sonriente Lu Han al llegar junto a él en el balcón.

—Puede ser ¿Quién no extraña su casa, Lu Han?. —Trató de ser lo más neutral posible. No quería despertar sospechas.

—Los niños y el señor Kris lo extrañaron mucho, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad, su esposo lo ama con locura.

—Como si no lo supiera.—Sonrió condescendiente al sirviente— Y cuéntame, Lulú ¿Qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia? ¿Krystal sigue despotricando en mi contra? Porque pierde su tiempo. Como dices, mi esposo me ama demasiado como para creer los chismes de esa...

Lu Han rió con cinismo.

—Usted no cambia, señor Suho. Ojalá tenga razón en eso que dice del señor YiFan, tal parece que la señora Krystal sigue empeñada en separarlos, según mis fuentes busca meterle por los ojos a alguien más.

Suho frunció el ceño al escuchar la información del sirviente.

—¿Qué sabes Lu Han? Y por favor déjate de rodeos, porque no estoy para tus juegos. —Sonó como lo haría el verdadero Suho, hasta JunMyeon se sorprendió de la hostilidad con la que interpretaba su papel.

Al parecer pasar un mes con el tipo lo hizo parecerse más a él de lo que creía. Pero es que Lu Han tenía algo que lo hacía actuar de esa forma tan fría con el niñero.

El omega sonrió dudoso, como pensando si era buena idea hablar o no.

Suspiró resignado, aun con esa sonrisita autosuficiente en el rostro que JunMyeon se sintió tentado de borrar de un puñetazo.

—La señora Zhang tiene planes con el señor Wu y su…ex cuñado.

JunMyeon frunció el ceño.

—Explícate, Lu Han.

—El tiempo que ha estado ausente, el señor se ha acercado más al hermano del difunto señor Wu.

—¿Los niños tiene un tío del que no estaba enterado? —Preguntó asombrado de que el mismo Suho ignorase el asunto por completo, nunca mencionó ningún tío por el lado omega de sus hijastros.

Lu Han sonrió, los ojos le brillaron con clara satisfacción de saber algo que su jefe ignoraba.

—No es un tío exactamente, al menos no legalmente. La verdad es que el señor ZiTao tiene un hermano mayor, hijo del abuelo de _Xunnie_ y _Nini_ , fue una aventura sin importancia antes de casarse, —Dijo con voz sombría el omega—. Nunca lo reconocieron como un Huang porque no se le permitió, pero este hijo recibió la educación similar a la del hijo legítimo de la familia.

—Llega al punto, Han.

El niñero asintió, al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de Suho.

—Verá, desde la muerte del señor ZiTao, el hermano de este y su esposo vienen conociéndose más a fondo, debo decirle que todo indica que se llevan muy bien, más durante su ausencia. —Lu Han notó un atisbo de desesperación en Suho y sonrió satisfecho con su obra—. La cuestión está en que la señora Krystal y el tío planean que el señor Kris se fije en él para finalmente sacarlo a usted de su vida.

JunMyeon observó con ojo de halcón al omega, no entendía cómo Suho decía confiar en este, claramente disfrutaba sembrar cizaña en la cabeza de su jefe, no iba a ser igual de confiado que Choi, Lu Han es un hipócrita de primera, no dudaba que durante la ausencia de su señor, terminara uniendo fuerzas con Krystal y el famoso tío para aniquilarlo.

Viendo su actitud retadora al contarle este _chisme_ , le quedó más que claro que el tipo vendió la supuesta lealtad que tenía a Suho.

Si Choi fuera diferente, lamentaría lo que todas estas personas planean a su alrededor, pero conociéndolo, este prepotente hombre solo estaba cosechando el mismo odio que él sembró en los miembros que residen en esta casa.

—¿Y tú crees que sí lo logren, Lu Han? Sé sincero conmigo. —Se animó a escucharlo.

—No lo sé, pero esta situación pone en riesgo su posición como señor de esta casa. Además el tío de los niños es también un omega, como verá hay mucho en su contra. No sé usted, pero yo en su lugar me preocuparía mucho.—Trató de ocultar el regocijo en su voz, pero JunMyeon vio aquella sonrisa en sus ojos, el niñero disfrutaba este juego.

—Puedes retirarte Lu Han, quiero descansar. El viaje fue muy agotador. —Sonrió como si nada de lo que dijo realmente le afectara.

—¿No quiere que lo ayude a desempacar? —Preguntó con falsa dádiva.

JunMyeon se carcajeó sin caer en el juego del sirviente insolente, Suho realmente no sabe cuán hostil es su entorno si piensa que puede confiar en alguien como Lu Han.

—No, Lulú... Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, solo quiero ducharme y acostarme a dormir hasta que recupere mis horas de sueño embellecedor, tengo que tener un buen aspecto si quiero que YiFan me devore y no desvíe la vista hacia alguien más, según tú ahora tengo _competencia_.

JunMyeon se sentó al borde de la cama reclinado hacia atrás, apoyando todo el peso en sus brazos y viendo a Lu Han con una sonrisa cínica de medio lado. El omega asintió algo cohibido por la indiferencia del _beta_ , salió de la habitación con una pequeña reverencia.

En cuanto JunMyeon se supo solo, suspiró pesadamente y se tendió sobre la cama liberando la tensión que venía soportando en sus hombros desde que llegó, las cosas aquí serían más difíciles de lo que creyó.

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, tomaría una ducha para luego irse a dormir, antes de llegar a los últimos botones, se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del techo, se sonrojó solo de pensar la razón por la que Suho tenía dicho objeto en ese preciso lugar.

Detalló sus facciones, ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Choi Suho? Al principio tuvo una idea, en su cabeza se formuló la hipótesis de que fuesen hermanos gemelos, investigó al respecto y según las leyes de la genética si eran tan exactos físicamente se debía a que pertenecían a la categoría de gemelos idénticos.

Los libros de genética decía que de ser su caso, ambos gemelos compartían los mismos genes y por lo tanto su naturaleza sería exactamente la misma. Él era un omega, durante los días que estuvo con Suho hizo mucho énfasis en vigilar su naturaleza dentro de la jerarquía, el resultado, totalmente decepcionante, el tipo era un simple beta, común y corriente.

Luego sus hipótesis se fueron por tierra cuando vio los documentos de su doble, eran del mismo mes y año, cosa que daba para dudar, se llevaban tres días de diferencia, pero hubo otro detalle difícil de ignorar, Suho nació en Seúl, no en Jeju como él.

Decidió confiar en eso, sabía que el pasaporte colocaba el lugar de nacimiento igual al que aparece en su certificado de nacimiento, nadie podía mentir en ese documento, el de Suho tenía la fecha, hora y lugar de nacimiento. Fue una cuestión de azar que nacieran casi el mismo día y compartieran el mismo rostro.

Además era prácticamente imposible que Kim Taeyeon estuviese en dos lugares a la vez al momento de dar a luz.

Aunque otra duda rondaba su cabeza, ¿Qué tal si realmente fueran hermanos, pero por ser hijos del mismo padre? Nunca supo realmente qué fue del suyo, solo que nunca estuvo para él y su madre. De todos modos no es como si echó realmente de menos el tener uno.

Suspiró cansado, aun viendo su reflejo somnoliento, realmente estaba agot

ado física y emocionalmente, sin darse cuenta, entre tantas cavilaciones, se durmió sin llegar a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

*******

Se removió entre sueños, sintió un roce cálido sobre su frente y una dulce voz susurró un "despierta dormilón" sobre la delicada piel de su cuello. Un cosquilleo hormigueó por su vientre, JunMyeon se retorció complacido con el efecto de ese aliento sobre su cuerpo.

JunMyeon reaccionó en seco cuando notó que no era un sueño, realmente tenía a un hermoso y grande hombre dejando besos por todo lo largo y ancho de su piel desnuda, en ese momento se sintió débil al ver la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

Suho le advirtió que Kris podía ser muy cariñoso cada vez que el tipo regresaba de viaje, muy descaradamente se atrevió a decir que no importaba si se dejaba mimar por su marido, bien podía regalarle un polvo de despedida en su nombre, si es que le apetecía.

Sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre ante la cada vez menos desagradable idea de Suho. No puede negar que Kris es guapo, encantador, ya entendía a qué se refería ese hombre cuando lo catalogó como un "buen amante".

JunMyeon tembló ante la visión de Wu YiFan cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo mientras dejaba aquel rastro invisible que hizo estragos por todo su ser, allí donde los sutiles y calientes besos de Wu YiFan dejaban su huella, el omega sintió cómo le hormigueaba la piel.

—Te has vuelto más receptivo durante este tiempo que estuvimos separados. —Murmuró antes de cubrir con su boca la protuberancia de su pezón y chupar ese pequeño botón arrancándole un vergonzoso gemido de placer.

Las manos de JunMyeon se sujetaron con fuerza a la camisa que cubre la ancha espalda del alfa. Su reprimido omega aulló de felicidad mientras su parte racional buscaba la forma de apartar a este potencial peligro para su castidad.

Inhaló profundamente, tratando de recobrar la cordura, era un ser racional, como médico conocía las reacciones químicas del cuerpo ante el estímulo, el sexo no era algo que le llamara la atención en plan romántico, pero había algo en el señor Wu que tocaba los puntos exactos para hacerlo enloquecer.

—Hoy no te haré el amor, pero quería asegurarme que supieras lo mucho que te extrañé.

Sus labios subieron furiosos hasta chocar contra los de JunMyeon, era un beso duro, hambriento, nada parecido al que le dio cuando lo vio llegar en el aeropuerto.

JunMyeon enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kris, abandonado de lleno en las sensaciones nuevas que recorrían su piel.

¡Joder! ¿Qué tenía este hombre que JunMyeon no lo podía ni quería apartar? Era una reacción primitiva de su lado animal, sí eso tenía que ser.

En vez de apartarlo, el contacto de sus cuerpos se hizo más que evidente, JunMyeon se estremeció al percatarse que YiFan estaba acomodado entre sus piernas y estas se envolvían codiciosas entorno al hombre.

No lo conocía y aun así su cuerpo reaccionaba como si lo hiciera de toda la vida, él no debería estar disfrutando, pero lo hacía, endemoniadamente lo hacía.

YiFan movió su pelvis contra la suya, los ojos de JunMyeon rodaron hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, la fricción fue... deliciosa... instintivamente empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, una clara invitación a que continuara estimulándolo.

El chino continuó frotándose contra él, como dos adolescentes en celo, todo hormonas y deseo. Las grandes manos vagaban por su piel desnuda, enviando deliciosos corrientazos por todo su sistema nervioso.

Nunca se sintió tan excitado en su vida, solo quería ser tomado allí, sin miramientos. ¡Por todo lo que es sagrado! Se está comportando como una puta, sollozando y suplicando por más. Dejándose tocar por alguien que claramente está prohibido.

Fue vagamente consciente de YiFan liberando sus erecciones, la mano caliente sosteniendo su falo con firmeza mientras friccionaba el propio contra su muslo en un movimiento suave y cadencioso. JunMyeon gimió como animal, buscando más contacto, Kris tomó ambos falos entorno a su mano, piel con piel, sus líquidos pre seminales adhiriéndose como otro beso, pero en un acto a un nivel más íntimo.

YiFan primero subió y bajó la mano en un ritmo suave, delineando la vena a lo largo de su longitud, JunMyeon golpeó con fuerza hacia arriba, buscando más fricción, tratando de alcanzar... ¿Qué trataba de alcanzar? Ni él lo sabía, solo necesitaba que YiFan hiciera algo para disminuir la lava líquida que recorría todo su sistema.

El alfa aumentó la velocidad del bombeo a un ritmo más frenético, para entonces JunMyeon era un desastre de jadeos entrecortados, altos gemidos, gruñidos casi inhumanos y arañazos por encima de la ropa del chino.

YiFan observaba absorto sus expresiones vívidas del más puro éxtasis, JunMyeon se mordía el labio inferior, tratando inútilmente de contener los vergonzosos ruidos que hacía al estar ido en esa sensación del más absoluto placer y fallando en el intento.

—Dámelo bebé. Demuéstrame cuánto me extrañaste tú también.

JunMyeon gimió tan fuerte antes de que la lengua de YiFan irrumpiera con posesividad dentro de su boca, tragándose con ello el último grito de éxtasis con un ardiente beso.

El omega se corrió empuñando entre sus manos la camisa empapada de sudor de Wu YiFan. Lágrimas de alivio se escaparon de las comisuras de sus ojos cuando finalmente liberó toda aquella tensión y las endorfinas acompañadas de oxitocina, dopamina y serotonina colmaron todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía feliz, saciado y laxo, como si yaciera deshuesado bajo el peso de Kris. Sus manos acariciaron el cabello empapado de sudor de este luego de la actividad física, su omega saltaba feliz de que por primera vez se dejase sucumbir ante el placer físico.

—Sí me extrañaste. —Concluyó—, Nunca fuiste tan mimoso después del sexo. —Convino el chino besando superficialmente sus bien saciados labios y recostándose a su lado en la cama.

¡Maldición! Se dijo JunMyeon al caer en cuenta que se había dejado manosear por el esposo de Choi Suho. El impostor vio hacia arriba, topándose de frente con la mirada afectuosa y llena de deseo de Wu YiFan en el espejo del techo.

Las marcas de amor sobre su piel desnuda se asomaban por debajo de la camisa que dejó abierta antes de dormirse, acción que Wu YiFan interpretó como una invitación de su parte a... los labios rojos e hinchados, prueba de los fogosos besos que compartieron en aquel arrebato de lujuria, ojos brillantes y desenfocados sobre el artífice de su placer... ¡Oh Dios! Su pene medio duro todavía estaba a la intemperie y las salpicaduras del culmen de ambos cubren parte de su abdomen y pecho.

La más preocupante de todo fue la sonrisa satisfecha que todavía no abandonaba la expresión serena de su rostro.

—Fue mejor de lo que esperé. —Finalmente dijo YiFan girando el rostro para admirar su perfil.

JunMyeon asintió con la cabeza, todavía jadeante luego de... de eso. Cerró los ojos pensando en las palabras de Wu YiFan, para alguien ajeno a cualquier intimidad con otra persona, ese manoseo de antes fue más que increíble.

Ni todo el conocimiento teórico sobre los procesos químicos que se producen en el cerebro durante el sexo, se comparan con todo lo que este magnífico hombre le hizo sentir, prácticamente lo convirtió en una masa caliente a merced de sus manos y boca.

El alfa lamió la corrida que bañaba su cuerpo y luego depositó otro beso que amenazó con dejarlo sin aliento...

YiFan se levantó con dirección al baño, cuando regresó se ocupó de él, limpiando con suaves toques todo rastro de semen en su cuerpo. Su miembro dio un tirón y un leve gemido escapó cuando la mano libre del alfa se posó sobre su vientre, el calor era... sofocante.

El chino rió, complacido con los estremecimientos que su solo toque causaba en él, se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es un hombre de veinticinco años... Virgen, sí, pero de veinticinco años a fin de cuentas.

Kris hizo ademán de levantarse, un sonido lastimero escapó de los labios del omega al comprender la acción del alfa. Este lo vio con ojos de amor.

—Me encantaría quedarme esta noche. —Dijo Kris atrayendo el cuerpo de JunMyeon sobre el suyo—. Pero quiero que descanses y si me quedo no lo harás porque dudo ser capaz de controlarme, espero que sueñes conmigo, —besó la comisura de sus labios— pero más en lo que está por venir. Te haré el amor como nunca, tanto que desearás nunca salgamos de esta habitación.

Volvió a besarlo con avidez, JunMyeon suspiró de puro gusto a pesar de saber que nada de esto está bien.

—Descansa bebé. —YiFan susurró separándose de él

Salió de la habitación dejando a un necesitado JunMyeon, al oir el clic de la puerta cerrándose, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama al caer en cuenta de la estupidez de sus acciones.

¿Cómo diablos terminó recibiendo una paja del esposo de Choi Suho? Se ruborizó al recordar todo lo que sucedió sobre esa cama.

Se recostó contra la almohada dirigiendo nuevamente la vista hacia el techo, ¡Dioses! Él lucía totalmente diferente a como acostumbraba. Su omega lo miraba satisfecho desde algún lugar de su mente, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera la mejor cosa que hubiese hecho en tanto tiempo, ellos no se llevan del todo bien por obvias razones, pero le parecía injusto que le restara importancia al hecho que tuvo sexo con un hombre casado... sí, su esposo era una mala persona, mas eso no le daba derecho a intimar con el marido de este, iba en contra de todos sus principios.

El omega idiota dio una mirada sugestiva como si le preguntara dónde quedaron sus principios cuando ese "hombre casado" lo sedujo. En su defensa él estaba medio dormido, despertó cuando el señor Wu lo estaba besando por aquí y por allá como si no hubiera un mañana, él no funcionaba bien cuando despertaba.

Además todo lo que le hizo se sintió tan bien, él no es un experto en las relaciones sexuales... el tonto omega rodó los ojos como diciendo que era su culpa por ser tan mojigato. JunMyeon desechó el pensamiento, estaba en todo su derecho de no querer dejarse llevar por los instintos de su yo animal. Todo sería tan fácil si fuera realmente un beta como Choi Suho.

Ahora sí dudaba de sí mismo respecto al pedido de Suho, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir el divorcio y parte de los bienes de Wu YiFan si el hombre lo tocaba y lo volvía un desastre hormonal de pensamientos nulos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su primer encuentro íntimo fue apresurado y JunMyeon fue algo fácil, pero si han prestado atención a la historia, no es la primera vez que YiFan y JunMyeon se cruzan perdiendo todo control de sí mismos, la primera vez fue en aquel baño, el chino estaba ebrio pero aun así fue lo suficientemente consciente de aquella atracción irracional de su pares predestinados. Además Suho regresa como respuesta a la carta de su esposo y lo quiere intentar una vez más —aunque secretamente lo hace porque trae un plan entre manos, pero eso solo lo sabemos los gemelos, ustedes y yo—, es más que obvio que después de un largo tiempo sin verse ni tener intimidad, YiFan sienta deseo de estar con su pareja, era una costumbre sucumbir a la pasión luego de sus viajes y sí se vería sospechoso que JunMyeon lo rechazara cuando llegaba en plan de reconciliación, también está el hecho que a pesar de tener a su naturaleza omega reprimida con supresores y cuanta cosa consiga para simular ser un beta, estos son inmunes a la atracción que sienten sus mitades animales, sus instintos son primitivos y es imposible para los dos resistirse a ellos. Por eso la inminente falta de voluntad y sensatez cuando YiFan pone sus manos y su boca sobre nuestro lindo omega, el pobre se olvida hasta de su nombre.
> 
> YiFan por su parte cree que su esposo es su segunda pareja predestinada, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio en el baño del club... Aunque vio a JunMyeon, no a Suho, a este lo conoció después y al ser ellos gemelos idénticos, comparten todo, incluso la leve esencia de sus omegas reprimidos es igual, solo que la conexión del alfa de YiFan está enlazada es al omega de JunMyeon y viceversa. Por eso son parejas predestinadas, estos al encontrarse finalmente dejan de lado la razón y solo se dejan llevar por la necesidad primaria de pertenecerle el uno al otro.
> 
> JunMyeon en su lugar, atribuirá su falta de autocontrol a que es un joven inexperto en el ámbito sexual —y siendo un omega en toda regla— que nunca ha sentido un deseo tan fuerte por nadie y cree que esta nueva experiencia con Kris ha abierto una especie de caja de pandora hacia lo desconocido. Trata de ser racional en cuanto a lo que le sucede con Wu y por eso no puede reconocer que esa atracción inexplicable se debe a que YiFan es su predestinado.


	15. 14

_**Baekhyun** _

  
Llevaba días sin saber absolutamente nada de JunMyeon y eso era algo que lo mantenía preocupado, llamaba una y otra vez al número de respaldo que le dio antes de embarcarse en esa descabellada hazaña de suplantar la identidad de aquel otro hombre idéntico a él.

Por donde lo viera, Byun Baekhyun lo consideraba como la mayor estupidez que JunMyeon alguna vez cometió en la vida, todo por ser tan obstinado y no aceptar la ayuda que él le ofrecería sin condiciones inescrupulosas de por medio como lo hizo ese tal Choi Suho. Es que hasta el nombre lo asqueaba, seguramente ese hombre tenía un negro corazón, porque solo alguien vil y sin escrúpulos sería capaz de orquestar semejante infamia.

Para situaciones desesperadas se tenían que tomar medidas iguales o más extremistas de las convencionales. Baekhyun no se quedaría allí de brazos cruzados esperando alguna señal de vida de su mejor amigo, no señor, él buscaría al tal Suho, le devolvería hasta el último centavo que ese infeliz proporcionó a su amigo para los gastos médicos de su tía Taeyeon y tomaría en sus manos la responsabilidad de continuar con su tratamiento.

Por otro lado también buscaría a Park Chanyeol, el afamado jefe y primer amor platónico de su mejor amigo en la gran aventura hospitalaria llamada internado, lo que para Baekhyun no era más que esclavitud disfrazada en pleno siglo veintiuno, puesto que gracias a eso su tonto amigo terminó con las neuronas fundidas, según sus conclusiones del caso.

El plan consistía en ponerlo al tanto de todo con pelos y señales, la idea era convencerlo de tal forma que le fuera imposible negarse acompañarlo a buscar a ese cabeza de chorlito llamado JunMyeon, decía tener una amistad con él y su omega, que entonces fueran de utilidad de una buena vez por todas, todavía no olvidaba cuando Myeon se iba a pasar el rato con ellos en sus días libres postguardia, dejando de lado al amigo que siempre estaba allí con él en las buenas y malas.

Esa fue una época gris para Baekhyun... bueno, tal vez estaba siendo dramático al respecto, pero ese tonto lo hizo sentir desplazado y aunque la idea de contactar al par de colegas de su amigo no era completamente de su agrado, sabía que además de él, eran Park Chanyeol y Do KyungSoo las otras personas en las que confiaba ciegamente y sería capaz de escuchar cualquier consejo.

Es que realmente el pobre Baekhyun no entendía cómo en la lógica de JunMyeon era aceptable cometer un delito de suplantación de identidad, si el esposo del otro lo llegase a descubrir, su _Myeonnie_ fácilmente podría pasar el resto de sus días en la cárcel. Él necesitaba ahora más que nunca dar con su paradero y traerlo de vuelta con su madre que es con quién debería estar.

Llegó al hospital donde estaba internada Taeyeon, en cuanto pidió información sobre la paciente, la enfermera hizo una mala cara diciendo que el tutor de la misma no había asomado su rostro por allí.

Sintió verdadero coraje al escuchar eso, ¿No se suponía que el tal Suho se haría cargo de ella? No todo era pagar el costo de estadía en ese lujoso hospital, también tenía que velar que el trato allí era de calidad.

¡Estúpido JunMyeon!

Le mencionó que era pariente lejano de Kim Taeyeon y estaba allí en nombre de su hijo, después de suplicar y comprobar que sí conocía a la paciente y su tutor, por fin se le permitió la entrada al área de cuidados intensivos.

Una enfermera amablemente lo condujo al área de desinfección, allí le colocaron el traje estéril necesario para entrar en la sala donde la madre de su amigo estaba recluida, según el informe que le dio la amable mujer, la señora Kim estaba en espera de cirugía, solo era cuestión de que el doctor Park diera la fecha concreta para entrar a quirófano.

Al parecer la espera fue larga, pero pronto verían si la misma valió la pena, o no...

Esa y la situación de JunMyeon eran los temas que más preocupado lo tenían últimamente, por esa razón solicitó adelantar sus vacaciones para ponerse manos a la obra.

El orgullo y la obstinación hacía que las personas se metieran en problemas innecesarios, y a pesar de todas las cualidades y virtudes que Kim pudiera tener, ese era su enorme defecto.

Kim Taeyeon era como otra madre para él, cuando JunMyeon y Baekhyun eran un par de adolescentes siempre fue una guía y apoyo hacia la madurez, no es como si fuera la persona más seria y dedicada del mundo como su tonto amigo, pero entre toda la locura que caracterizaba su elocuente personalidad, en el fondo, él también llevaba arraigado un gran sentido del deber gracias a la mujer postrada en la cama de hospital.

Parecía tan irreal que la última vez que la vio, justo antes de partir hacia América, ella le regaló la más dulce sonrisa, llena de alguna clase de orgullo maternal.

Verla en ese estado lo hizo ponerse en los zapatos de JunMyeon, sabía cuán importante era su madre y dados los acontecimientos, era capaz de violar la ley si era en pro de su recuperación.  
No resistió estar tanto tiempo allí, nunca fue fan de los hospitales, por eso no era de visitar tanto a su amigo durante sus años de internado.

Luego de quitarse el traje estéril, se dirigió con rumbo al baño, fue difícil ver a la tía Tae, pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pensando en cuán desesperado se sintió su amigo al verla así, también sintió impotencia, cómo ese hombre pudo aprovecharse de esa manera de JunMyeon, utilizando sus debilidades para que el otro aceptara suplantar su identidad con su familia.

_Era una víbora._

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos similares a otros que conocía muy bien, la diferencia entre ellos, era el brillo malicioso que irradiaba la oscura mirada. El sujeto lo miró despectivo desde su posición a través del espejo.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Se te perdió alguien igual a mí?

Baekhyun sonrió con socarronería, tal vez debería jugar un poco con ese tipo, seguramente estaba allí por pedido de JunMyeon, dudaba que le gustara este tipo de ambiente hospitalario como a su amigo, además la manera como iba vestido decía todo menos que estaba arreglado para cuidar de alguien en un hospital, demasiado elegante para la ocasión.

—Por un momento creí que era un conocido, pero después de observar bien, llegué a la conclusión de que no, no es él, aunque se le parece mucho.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué nos parecemos? —Preguntó curioso.  
Baekhyun se agarró el mentón pensativo.

—Cualquiera que no lo conociera lo vería a él o usted y pensaría que son como dos gotas de agua.

—¿Así que tu amigo parecería mi hermano gemelo? Interesante.

—Sí, solo que hay cosas que los diferencia, pequeñeces, pero muy notorio si quién ve es un buen observador.

El chico se giró hacia Baekhyun y lo encaró.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó a la defensiva.

Baekhyun sonrió con picardía y con todo el descaro del que hacía gala tocó el rostro de Choi Suho.

—La persona de la que hablo es un chico mucho más bonito, sus rasgos son más delicados que los tuyos, tiene labios más rojos sin necesidad de maquillaje… también el lunar. —Tocó encima del labio, justo donde JunMyeon tenía un pequeño lunar y claramente este no.  
Suho apartó su mano con brusquedad y tocó el mismo lugar que antes tocó Baek.

La sonrisa que al principio adornaba el rostro altivo se esfumó luego de escuchar a Baekhyun describir a

JunMyeon a la perfección, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese tipo era nada más y nada menos que Choi Suho, tenía que admitir que el parecido era increíble, pero si un curioso como él observaba más de cerca, podía notar pequeñas cosas que los diferenciaba a uno del otro.

En su caso no mentía, JunMyeon tenía rasgos más marcados y delicados, la nariz era un poco más fina que la de Suho y los labios, estaban levemente más llenos y rosados que los de su doble, Baekhyun lo atribuía a la manía de morderse el labio cada vez que se concentraba en algo.

También estaba el hecho que sus miradas eran como el agua y aceite, mientras la de JunMyeon era feroz, decidida en la que prevalecía aquella aura de inocencia y vitalidad propias de él, la de Choi era más apagada, fría y vacía, solo reflejaba el hastío que envolvía sus emociones, fruto de la ira contenida en su alma.

Por un momento sintió pena por ese hombre, ir por la vida sin encontrar un motivo por el cual ser feliz, en vez de buscar el confort de una vida plena, solo arrastraba aquellos malos sentimientos y envolvía a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

—Imbécil. —Murmuró antes de salir y dejar a Byun solo con sus impresiones sobre tan curioso personaje.

—Mira quién lo dice. —Resonó por todo el lugar. Seguramente Choi Suho alcanzó a escucharlo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ JunMyeon _ **

  
Despertó cuando la luz del sol se filtró por la cortina mal cerrada y pegó de lleno en su rostro, JunMyeon se removió, desperezando su agotado cuerpo, definitivamente el Jet Lag le pasó factura, al ver el reloj junto a la cama, notó que ya era la una de la tarde, le recordó aquellos días de internado donde por fin recibía sus merecidos días de descanso luego de treinta y seis horas sin dormir, mismo que pasaba pegado a su cama sin siquiera levantarse para comer o ir al baño, en resumidas cuentas, terminaba muerto luego de terminar su guardia.

Alguien tocó la puerta, JunMyeon emitió un sonoro bostezo antes de permitir el paso a una de sus criadas.

—Buenos días, señor. ¿Durmió bien? —Preguntó una dulce mucama.

—¿Y tú eres? —JunMyeon continuaba procesando la situación, por esa misma razón su cerebro no terminaba de despertar de su letargo.

—¿Pero qué dice, señor Suho? Seguramente es por el Jet Lag, soy yo, Yerim, su sirvienta personal.

Qué la chica lo llamara por el nombre de quién debía suplantar, lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

—¡Yerim! Discúlpame, aún sigo algo aletargado por el viaje.

—Ya me di cuenta, seguro también por la noche movida que tuvo con el señor YiFan. —Sonrió cómplice con un exagerado guiño. JunMyeon se sonrojó con la insinuación.

—Por favor, ten más discreción.

—Como sí todos aquí no supieran que cuando regresa de sus viajes, el señor y usted tienen sus reencuentros bien fogosos y apasionados. Qué bueno que por petición suya los niños duermen en la otra ala de la casa, así no lo molestan y usted puede gritar todo lo que quiera cuando está con su marido.

JunMyeon frunció el ceño enojado, no era por creerse superior de ningún modo, pero esa chica tenía que tener respeto hacia una figura de autoridad como él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de manera tan descarada a quien era su jefe?

—¡Basta! ¿Es ésta la forma de dirigirte a tu superior? ¿Y qué es eso de hablar tan libremente sobre la vida íntima de tus señores? Prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte en esos términos en mi presencia y fuera de ella.

Yerim se sorprendió del tono empleado por el siempre juguetón Suho, jamás la muchacha lo vio tan temperamental como en ese momento, por un momento sintió que hablaba con otra persona, los años que llevaba sirviéndole, nunca la consideró una irrespetuosa, al contrario, se podría decir que en Yerim tenía una aliada para decirle cada uno de los movimientos de la señora Krystal durante su ausencia.

—Lo siento señor Suho, no fue mi intención ofenderlo.

JunMyeon frunció el ceño, viendo la mueca de inconformidad en el rostro de la empleada luego de sus palabras, se disculpaba de los dientes para afuera, porque en el fondo dudaba que realmente guardara algún tipo de respeto hacia Suho.

Suspiró pesadamente, sí bien tenía que hacerse pasar por Choi, eso no quería decir que aceptaría comportarse de manera tan liberal y descuidada como él.

—Espero que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir, si antes tomé una actitud más desenfadada respecto a este comportamiento, espero sea olvidada, de ahora en adelante tanto usted como los demás empleados no deben ventilar la vida privada de sus señores con tal ligereza, el primero que escuche será despedido, no puedo tolerar que los niños se vean expuestos a este tipo de comentarios en su propio hogar.  
JunMyeon se levantó furioso, el tono burlón de su empleada lo conmocionó y enojó en igual medida.

—Lo siento, lo siento señor, prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero no me despida por favor. —La muchacha se arrodilló e inclinó a modo de disculpa, JunMyeon se incomodó al verla así, nunca antes alguien hizo ese gesto hacia él, se sintió mal por haber explotado de esa manera, él no era Choi Suho y no podía querer imponer sus maneras de tratar al personal de la casa, como si realmente fuera el marido de Wu YiFan.

Luego de reflexionar las cosas, no le quedó otra que disculparse, estaba sobreactuado con algo que realmente no le compete.

—Levántate Yerim, no es necesario que hagas eso, creo que yo también me exalté de mala manera, ha de ser el cansancio. Discúlpame tú a mí ¿Sí? No volverá a ocurrir.

Yerim asintió, sorprendida de presenciar algo nunca antes visto, Choi Suho siendo amable con alguien inferior a él y disculpándose con la tonta y buena para nada sirvienta a su cargo.

JunMyeon la ayudó a ponerse de pie, otro gesto nada propio del verdadero jefe de la joven sirvienta.

—Usted no es el señor Suho. —Dijo de improviso.

JunMyeon la soltó en cuanto la escuchó pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser? —JunMyeon rio a carcajadas a modo de burla captando enseguida la situación—. Que mi repentina amabilidad no te confunda. —Se acercó intimidante hacia Yerim—. Después de mi viaje a veces te podré parecer diferente en ciertos aspectos, pero sigo siendo el mismo Suho de siempre. Además, ¿Quién podría verse tan guapo como yo? —Sonrió vanidoso—. Ve y prepara la tina para mí, quiero darme un largo y relajante baño de burbujas.

Yerim asintió temblorosa por el repentino cambio de actitud en Suho, inmediatamente entró al baño para hacer lo que le pidió.

JunMyeon exhaló, sacando toda la tensión acumulada luego de saberse descubierto, esperaba que al menos esta pequeña demostración quitara esas ideas de la cabeza de Yerim.

Por poco arruinaba todo, parecía ser que para sobrevivir allí, tendría que hacerse pasar por Suho a la perfección, por más que no quisiera parecerse ni un poco a tan despiadado ser.

***

Cuando bajó al comedor, no esperó encontrarse a casi todos en la mesa para el almuerzo, incluso el niñero de los niños, LuHan.

—Hasta que te dignas a honrarnos con tu nefasta presencia. —Krystal no era capaz de guardar para sí misma el hastío que siente hacia Suho, ella iba a ser un hueso duro de roer.

Paseó su mirada por la habitación, LuHan tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción cuando tomó un sorbo de vino para ocultarla, Zhong Ren quiso decir algo, pero una mirada de Krystal fue suficiente para detenerlo, el niño se centró de vuelta en su comida y en ningún momento volteó hacia JunMyeon de nuevo. En definitiva ese par de arpías querían poner a los niños en su contra, todavía no comprendía la razón por la que LuHan se confabuló contra quién lo creía digno de confianza, pero algo muy turbio se traían entre manos.

Tal vez Suho se lo ha buscado por sus despiadadas acciones con los Wu, pero no sería justo que sea él quien termine pagando por los pecados de otro, su estadía allí trataría de evitar los problemas, era lo mejor.

Necesitaba empezar a generar la discordia con Wu YiFan para solicitar el divorcio e irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, sentía pena por los niños que no tenían la culpa de nada, pero no podía inmiscuirse en sus vidas más de lo que le fue encomendado, lo mejor sería que de a poco se fuera alejando completamente de ellos para que la despedida y la sensación de abandono fuera menos dolorosa para ambos.

—También me alegra verte, Krystal. —Respondió orgulloso—. ¿Y YiFan? ¿Por qué hoy no nos acompaña? Soy su esposo y acabo de llegar de viaje, me parece muy mal de su parte que no esté aquí para consentirme, luego que no se pregunte por qué prefiero irme de viaje si él no me atiende cómo es debido.  
Una pequeña risita brotó de su garganta al ver el semblante serio de LuHan, con que era eso, el niñero estaba interesado en el señor Wu.

—Usted mejor que nadie sabe cuán dedicado es el señor Wu a la clínica, si no nos acompaña esta tarde es porque surgió algo importante, más bien creo que debería ser más considerado con él. Lo menos que se merece es tener este tipo de reproches solo porque no cumple con ciertos de sus caprichos.

—LuHan tiene razón, qué desconsiderado eres con mi hermano, Suho. ¿No ves que gracias a ese trabajo del que tanto reniegas, es que te puedes dar los lujos a los que estás tan acostumbrado?

¡Vaya! JunMyeon se ganó un dos por uno con ese par solo por comportarse como su papel lo indicaba. Suho no la tenía fácil, hasta él quería salir corriendo de allí con aquel trato tan hostil.

Tomó asiento y espero a que le sirvieran.

—Por supuesto que aprecio el esfuerzo que YiFan pone cada día en su trabajo, solo pienso que en su posición, no estaría mal que se tomara un descanso para disfrutar de su familia, aunque dudo que le guste estar en un sitio que más que un hogar donde puede compartir en sana paz, parece un campo de batalla en el que constantemente buscan cualquier argumento absurdo para atacarme, es comprensible que no quiera ser partícipe de ello sin poder parcializarse hacia ningún bando, puesto que al final de cuentas ambos somos su familia.

Krystal lo miró como a un gusano.

—Tú fuiste quién trajo la discordia a esta familia, no vengas ahora a querer dártelas de víctima que no te queda.

—Y tú deja de hablarme y tratarme de la forma en que lo haces en frente de mis hijos. —JunMyeon alzó la voz con firmeza en sus palabras, dejando helados a todos los presentes.

—Ellos no son tus hijos, son los hijos de mi hermano.

—Yo soy su esposo, por lo tanto ahora también son mis hijos, así que te exijo que respetes el lugar donde ellos estén. Hablar de mí y siempre tratar de maltratarme cada vez que estamos reunidos los afecta a ellos de igual forma que a mí, así que te prohíbo volver a dar un espectáculo como este en su presencia, sino tendré que pedirle a YiFan que tome una decisión respecto a ti y tu marido.

—Hasta que por fin sacas tus verdaderos colores.

JunMyeon rio de incredulidad, esa mujer no tenía límites para su odio.

—No te equivoques, solo defiendo a mi familia de tu veneno. Este viaje me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, y una de ellas es no seguir cayendo en tu juego, desde hoy tomaré las riendas de esta casa, como siempre tuvo que ser, te guste o no. Ya no podrás disponer a tu antojo de la educación de mis hijos ni mucho menos de las decisiones que solo me corresponden a mí. El Suho despreocupado que te dejaba hacer lo que te viniera en gana se fue, de ahora en adelante te atendrás a mis reglas, si no te gustan, la puerta siempre estará abierta para que puedas marcharte de mi casa.

—Eres un…

—¡Krystal! —Gritó YiFan desde la entrada del comedor, la aludida se desinfló en cuanto escuchó la voz de mando de su hermano, era obvio que estaba furiosa por verse rebajada ante todos por su peor enemigo y para colmo este siendo apoyado por su hermano y jefe de familia.

—¡Papi! —Gritó Shixun, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo para ir directo a abrazar a su padre.

—Hola papá. —Dijo un tímido Nini, aún sin despegar la atención de su comida.  
YiFan sostuvo a Sehun en sus brazos, abrazó y beso al pequeño en repetidas ocasiones, generando pequeñas risitas de alegría en el pequeño, lo llevó hasta su lugar en la mesa y aprovechó para revolver el cabello de Zhong Ren, quien por fin se atrevió a levantar su mirada hacia él.

—Te extrañé mucho. —Dijo finalmente el niño.

—Y yo a ti mi bebé.

Depositó un tierno beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y regresó hasta su lugar en la mesa, pero sin sentarse, solo se puso de cuclillas junto a JunMyeon.

—Creí que no vendrías a comer hoy.

—Y no lo haré, vine para preparar mi maleta, tendré que irme a un congreso durante tres días. —Sonrió sin ganas, JunMyeon sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró con la cercanía del alfa.

—Bueno, si es algo importante, tienes que ir, ¿Cierto?

YiFan asintió, pensaba que su esposo le reprocharía su ausencia tan pronto él regresó, pero tal como escuchó minutos antes, este “nuevo Suho” realmente aplacó la ira que lo caracterizaba en estos momentos.

—Prometo que te lo compensaré con creces. Cuando regrese te llevaré a bailar y tendremos una cena solo para nosotros dos. ¿Te parece?

JunMyeon asintió, sin saber realmente qué decir, era extraño tener a Wu YiFan tan cerca luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la poca distancia le hizo apreciar el color de sus ojos y el largo de sus pestañas, también fue consciente del grosor de sus labios a medida que hablaba.

Por un momento se perdió en sus rasgos, que perdió por completo el hilo de la conversación.

—Nos vemos pronto. —Finalmente dijo, acercándose y dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

JunMyeon agradeció estar sentado, porque de estar de pie, sus piernas le hubieran fallado estrepitosamente, dejándolo en ridículo.

—¡Nuestros papás se besaron en la boca, iuck! —Exclamó un asqueado Shixun.

JunMyeon y el alfa no pudieron contener la risa con las ocurrencias de Shixun, momento en el que ambos volvieron a mirarse y perderse por un vago momento entre ellos.

—No sé por qué a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez que regresaste, mi alfa y yo sentimos como si te hubiéramos encontrado después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

YiFan se levanto con rumbo a su habitación, no salió sin antes dar una mirada de advertencia a su hermana Krystal.

JunMyeon se mantuvo en silencio, solo cruzó mirada con LuHan, quién después de lo ocurrido solo desvió la mirada con notorio desagrado en su expresión.

—Parece ser que comenzaste a tener lo que querías, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que termines de destruir a la familia. Felicidades Choi Suho. —Tomó una copa de vino para hacer un brindis—. Felicidades porque siempre te sales con la tuya.

El aludido también tomó su copa y la alzó en dirección a Krystal.  
—Salud entonces.

  
***

JunMyeon soltó todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo durante el corto tiempo conviviendo en el comedor con los Wu… y era apenas su primer día en esa casa, no podía culpar a Suho si quería salir huyendo de allí, lo único que no compartía eran sus artimañas para conseguir una tajada de la fortuna de su marido, a diferencia de él, Suho era alguien sumamente ambicioso, acostumbrado a llevar una vida llena de lujos, aunque JunMyeon no era nadie para juzgarlo, durante el poco tiempo que lo conoció se dio cuenta que los excesos del hombre no eran consecuencia de un matrimonio con alguien pudiente como Wu YiFan.

A Suho le gustaba vivir bien porque de esa forma fue criado, muy refinado, sus modales en la mesa eran exquisitos y trató de enseñar a JunMyeon todo tal cual lo hacía, esta experiencia hizo que aprendiera buenas cosas de él, lo instruyó sobre moda y etiqueta como nunca imaginó que aprendería, tenía que admitir que antes no pensaba mucho antes de vestirse, cómo comportarse en la mesa o en determinados eventos sociales. Choi Suho debajo de toda esa aura de belleza y frivolidad, era alguien culto y educado, lástima que su personalidad opacara todas esas “virtudes.”

Tenía que buscar un momento propicio para empezar a separar el matrimonio Wu-Choi, solo no sabía por dónde empezar, cómo lo haría si cada vez que tiene a YiFan en frente su cerebro hace corto circuito, es vergonzoso como alguien con su temple y carácter puede flaquear con apenas una sonrisa o mirada de un alfa como él, todos estos años tratando de evitar que su naturaleza omega saliera a flote, se fueron en cuanto percibió el aura de ese hombre.

Nada más recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior hacía que sus entrañas vibraran expectantes con la promesa de una próxima vez.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Suho** _

No estaba feliz, para nada, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Insinuar que su doble era mejor partido que él y notar sus diferencias, seguramente solo estaba jugando, pero si podía descubrir con facilidad que él no era JunMyeon, ¿Entonces quiere decir que también los Wu notarán la suplantación?

Tenía que comunicarse cuanto antes con JunMyeon y que lo pusiera al tanto de su recibimiento, Lay le había dicho que esperara un tiempo prudente para que se instalara, mas no esperaba que alguien lo descubriera a él tan rápido.  
Maldita la hora en que se tuvo que cruzar en su camino aquel amigo de JunMyeon.

Llegó a casa con la intención de que su sirvienta llamara en su nombre preguntando por él, le pedirá que le saque información a cualquiera que le responde, sí es alguien de la familia, muchísimo mejor, tenía que dar una excusa, tal vez que olvidó algo en su último viaje o una cosa así.

En cuanto llegó, nada salió como tenía previsto, antes Lay lo acorraló hasta llevarlo a su habitación, ese imbécil era otro problema en su vida, sí JunMyeon lograba conseguir el divorcio y una buena parte del dinero de los Wu, este no tendría más poder sobre sí, mientras siguiera atado a su matrimonio, Suho estaba en las manos de YiXing, así que tendría que cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos.

Lo único que realmente agradecía era que YiXing a pesar de todo era buen polvo, su interior se contrajo al sentir el martilleo constante del miembro del alfa contra su próstata, un gemido lastimero se escapó de sus labios cuando un dolor punzante se abrió paso en su canal, el infeliz lo estaba anudando y dolía como la mierda.

—No estoy en mi celo. —Gimoteó tratando de apartarlo, el agarre de YiXing sobre su cadera lo impidió.

—De ahora en adelante lo haremos así. —Dijo succionando con fuerza la piel de su cuello.

—Duele. —Musitó mordiendo su labio para evitar el alarido de dolor.

—Pues más te vale quedar preñado pronto, porque si no vas a tener que soportarlo.

Trató de relajarse y no pensar en lo ocurrido, mientras menos lo tuviese en cuenta, menos doloroso sería. Sintió como el pene de Yixing poco a poco se ablandaba y remitía la presión, solo MinHo una vez lo anudó durante el acto, fue cuando descubrió que era un omega.  
Su celo por lo general duraba entre uno o dos días, cuando todo iba bien y vivieron como un par de amantes que eran cómplices en todo, programaban el calendario para pasar ese tiempo juntos, lo mismo pasaba con el alfa, fueron los momentos más gloriosos en la vida de Suho, disfrutaba entregarse sin reparos a Choi MinHo, sentía que su cuerpo solo le pertenecía a él, el que fue el primero en todo.

Yixing se deslizó fuera, el semen del alfa se escurrió caliente y espeso por sus muslos, Suho regresó al presente, hacía mucho que no pensaba en el pasado, no supo porqué pero de repente sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, su amante cayó de espaldas a la cama, tomando bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el ritmo en su respiración.

Suho no pudo soportarlo, agarró la sábana y cubrió su desnudez lo más que pudo, se sentía usado, Lay solo quería una cosa de él, como todos los hombres con los que ha estado, era un ciclo de nunca acabar.

Por más que le gustara disfrutar de su sexualidad, odiaba sentirse como una sucia puta barata, eso era lo que la mayoría de los hombres veían en él, incluso YiFan. Todos los alfas eran iguales, se creían superiores solo por serlo, veían como objetos para su placer a betas y omegas sin importan lo que ellos sientan, su compañero se lo demostró, en un mundo como en el que viven solo los fuertes y poderosos pueden tener todo lo que quieran, pero ese no será su caso, él no caerá delante de ninguno.

—¿Adónde vas? —Preguntó YiXing al verlo recoger su ropa del suelo y marcharse en dirección a su habitación.

—Me iré a dar un baño, sabes que odio sentirme pegajoso después del sexo.

Suho era diferente a cualquier otro omega que el alfa hubiera conocido, Zhang YiXing no iba a poder con él por más que creyera ser quien llevaba la ventaja en este juego, por suerte JunMyeon apareció en escena, quién lo suplanta le dio forma al plan que venía ideando desde que Lay lo descubrió.

Para ello necesitaba hacerle creer que lo tenía en un callejón sin salida, con ello tendría el poder de usarlo en su beneficio a cambio de ocultar de YiFan su más grande secreto.

Sonrió al cerrar la puerta, él solo necesitaba ganar tiempo reteniendo a Lay lejos de los Wu, JunMyeon solo tenía que cumplir sus órdenes y ya cuando tuviera el dinero y su libertad, darle a Zhang una dosis de su propia medicina.

Mantendrá las cosas como están hasta que lo crea prudente, igual no es como si realmente su vientre seco pudiera hacer crecer algo allí, el hecho de que fuera un omega no significaba que tenía que ser uno fértil… algunos alfas son tan tontos, obviamente evitará a cualquier costo embarazarse, él tiene sus mañas, no por nada lo ha logrado evitar durante tantos años después de tener tantos amantes.

Tenía que presionar a JunMyeon para que se apresure, a pesar de sentir cierta atracción hacia YiXing, se está empezando a aburrir de él, ya era hora de desligarse por completo de todo lo que lo agobia, ser libre y disfrutar la vida que se merece, lejos de esos irritantes niños y esa abominable familia Wu, ellos no aportaron nada a su vida, solo le quitaron parte de su preciada juventud.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, es una historia bien cliché, gemelos separados al nacer \0/ no sé por qué me encanta este tema, pero sí, es lo que haré. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Besitos, Lis.


End file.
